


Magicae

by Dreamer1333



Category: Day6 (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Brian, Alpha Choi Minho, Alpha Im Jaebum | JB, Alpha Jackson Wang, Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alpha Kim Jongin | Kai, Alpha Kim Namjoon | RM, Alpha Kim Yugyeom, Alpha Lee Jinki | Onew, Alpha Min Yoongi | Suga, Alpha Oh Sehun, Alpha Park Sungjin, Alpha Young K, Alpha Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Idols, Beta Byun Baekhyun, Beta Choi Youngjae, Beta D.O., Beta Jae, Beta Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Beta Key, Beta Kim Taehyung | V, Beta Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Beta Park Chanyeol, Idols, Immortality, M/M, Magicae, Mates, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Mpreg, Omega Byun Baekhyun, Omega Kim Jongdae | Chen, Omega Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Omega Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Omega Kim Seokjin | Jin, Omega Kim Wonpil, Omega Lee Taemin, Omega Mark Tuan, Omega Park Jimin (BTS), Omega Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Protectiveness, Werewolf Mates, Wings, merman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2020-11-22 04:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 47,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20868371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer1333/pseuds/Dreamer1333
Summary: An entirely new species living among humans, a species that seems more magical or otherworldly. A species whose world has been turned upside down after humans had discovered their existence.After their discovery some Magicae have been started to be used to work for the government or in some cases perform under certain managements.One industry that is taking full advantage of the discovery of Magicae and the public's fascination with them is the k-pop industry with companies forming k-pop groups with the Magicae.This story follows five such groups that were formed: Shinee, EXO, BTS, GOT7 and Day6. Each chapter will alternate between the story of each group, all the chapters tie together as each groups' fate overlap.





	1. IMPORTANT NOTE

**IMPORTANT NOTE:**

** I want to start with a disclaimer, that should be obvious. This is completely fanfiction, this in no way reflects my thoughts on the real-life idols. **

**Also, you will notice a member of Shinee is missing from this story, and that is due to me not being able to write about someone that has passed away. This story will talk about a fictional Shinee, with characters loosely based on the members of Shinne and other groups, and there will not be a character based on Jonghyun. I can’t write a character even based on him for it is just too painful for me. I am sorry for that. I don’t even if this needed mentioning, but I also at the same time thought I needed to mention why I decided to exclude a character based on him, so there are no misunderstandings.**

****

**I also want to note this is my first time ever trying something like this. I needed to do something different though, because I was losing a passion for writing and I needed to get back into it. I also want to make note that I am not sure how frequent I will be able to update it will depend on my passion for the story and how life goes. So, be patient with me if you choose to follow this story.**

****

**I also have found that some of my all time favorite stories to write are ones with reader participation. I have a basic lay out of how I want to the story to go, but if you want to see something in the story as long as it's not something I'm uncomfortable writing it or it doesn't throw my story way off I will try to add it. I will also ask your guys' thoughts and opinions in what you want to see next. **

****

**Anyway, for those of you that are interest in the story I am excited to introduce this new story and hope you guys enjoy. **

****

****

****


	2. Prologue: Magicae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a chapter setting up the mythology of what Magicae are. I encourage you all to read it!

Over one-hundred years ago scientist discovered an entirely new species that has been living alongside the human race since the beginning of time. It was a species similar to humans, yet entirely different. A species they have come to call Magicae.

Magicae they had learned from the one they had caught have four forms. A stunning form that is human, with looks above average. Their second form is similar to their human form only large beautiful wings sprout from their backs making them appear like angels. Their third form is based from water with a strong powerful fin replacing where their legs once were as they propel themselves through the water making them appear to be mermen. Their final form is the one that is drastically different with them turning into a large powerful wolf.

Their ability to change their form is not the only thing scientist have discovered is different about the Magicae. The scientist when searching the civilizations of the Magicae found that there are only male Magicae. Confused to how they reproduce, they found that their gender structure is entirely different. There are three different sexes alphas, betas, and omegas.

Alphas they found are larger in all four of their forms. In society they are the leaders, and protectors. They are built for fighting. Alphas all have knots at their end of their penises and go through ruts every two months.

Betas are medium sized. They have a large variety of personalities, but one thing that seems to be in common is that they are the peacekeepers, they are what bind their packs. They are the ones one with a reproductive system identical to the human race.

Omegas are normally smaller. They are typically gentler and are the nurturers in their society. They go through heats every two months and are the only gender that can get pregnant. The intensity of their heat symptoms illustrates how fertile they are, the more intense the symptoms the more fertile they are.

Magicae all have packs where a group of them are bound together permanently with a connection that allows them to lean on each other and creating a deep emotional bond between the pack mates.

They also mate, which is when an alpha or beta will bite down on the neck of an omega marking them as their mate with a nearly unbreakable bond. The bond is a strong deep, emotional, romantic and sexual one. It goes beyond marriage and is considered a serious commitment in their society.

Magicaes also all seem to stop aging between the ages of 19 and 27. Something that human science has yet to explain with many turning to believe they may not even be of this world.

After the Magicae society was discovered human governments all over the world took an interest, and slowly the Magicaes were forced out of hiding.

As they were forced out of hiding different industries began to take an interest in them as humans became more interested with a species that didn’t even appear to be of this world. The science community began taking them in for research trying to learn more of how their biology works. The entertainment industry was desperate to take them in to earn money off the public’s fascination with some being forced into the circus community. The government tries to use them in battle.

Years go by and things haven’t changed. The science community continues to research the strange biology. There are special teams of Magicae that work for the government carrying out special op missions. There is also a special part of the entertainment industry that has taken to using them as performers.

Many entertainment industries avoid using or hiring Magicae due to their complexity. They are harder to care for, and when you get one you get at least four others. This though works out great when you are forming bands, or groups. Groups that are loyal to each other, forever young, known for their beauty and have the world’s fascination due to how different they are. The K-Pop industry has taken Magicae to form famous boy groups.

K-pop companies started investing in the idea of using Magicae as musicians, as artist back in the nineties by purchasing or taking Magicae infants.

These infants are hand picked by members of the company, with enough infants to be picked to form a boy group or band and a pack. Then once chosen they are sent to a home where they raised by a Magicae hired by the company to care for this particular pack, then when the oldest member turns 13, which is when alphas have their first ruts, and omegas have their first heats the pack is left to fend for themselves aside from a money being sent to them and a tutor coming to teach them education and a team to teach them to become performers.

Many groups were formed, but this story will only be focusing on the story of five groups. We’ll start from the beginning of how they came together, work our way through them growing up together, and into their musical debut. Our five groups are Shinee, EXO, BTS, GOT7 and Day6.

Each chapter will focus on a different group, you can read just one group’s chapters, or you can read all of them it is up to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters will be posted based on the order of each groups debut, so it will go Shinee, EXO, BTS, GOT7 and finally Day6. Each chapter will alternate which group it focus on so it will go:  
Part 1: Shinee  
Part 1: EXO  
Part 1: BTS  
Part 1: GOT7  
Part 1: Day6  
Part 2: Shinee  
Part: 2: EXO  
Part 2: BTS  
Part 2: GOT7  
Part 2: Day6  
and so on. 
> 
> Feel free to just read you bias group's chapter or just a couple of groups' chapters. It is up to you. There will be character overlap with characters appearing in each other's chapters, but you should be able to completely understand the BTS chapters if you just read those without having to read any of the others for example. 
> 
> Anyway I hope you all enjoy and let me know your thoughts!


	3. Part 1: Shinee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the Shinee pack.

SM has started adopting Magicae children since the eighties with them being one of the companies getting a head of the Magicae rush in the industry. They already have a group they are calling Super Junior with all of it’s members already gathered and being raised in a cabin in the woods. Yet, even with them already having gathered enough Magicae children for one complete group it wasn’t enough. SM wanted to have many Magicae groups, so their search was always on for young Magicae children.

It is Christmas eve 1989 as one of the SM staff members, Soo-ah, is outside of a shady looking building in Busan. Snow rushed around her and she has to stomp her feet to try to stay warm as she waits for the mysterious people that had called with the news of another Magicae baby being found.

Soo-ah hates her job. She goes out collecting Magicae children for SM no matter the time of the day or what day it is. She gets a phone call she has to drop everything and do as asked. Sometimes it’s at a government facility where money is exchanged in a well-lit room, and a small bundle is handled to her. Other times it’s like today, where she meets Magicae collectors, shady individuals that hunt Magicae children and sell them off. Soo-ah never asks how they these collectors get these children; she never asks why the parents don’t fight to keep their baby. She doesn’t want to know.

It doesn’t stop her mind from wondering though. She has heard the Magicae are hunted with the parents being killed and their baby being pried from their dead arms. She has also heard that there are Magicae farms, where they keep very fertile omegas for breeding and sell their children off while keeping these Magicae prisoners. Either way makes her sick, and to be involved in such shady business is nauseating. Yet, she does have to take care of her ill mother and keep a roof over their heads.

The door of the building suddenly opens startling her out of her daze making her look up to see a man dressed in complete black step out of the building with a small bundle wrapped up in a green blanket.

“The money has gone threw from your company, 600,000 won. A healthy alpha baby in exchange. He was born on the fourteenth and has been bottle fed since birth. You should have no problems with him,” the man says handing the small baby to Soo-ah whom gently cradles the baby close to her chest in an attempt to shield him the harsh winter air.

“Thank you,” she nods at the man and makes her leave as he disappears back into the entrance of the building.

Soo-ah holds the small child close as she hurries to her company issued SUV. She opens the back door cooing gently at the baby as he fusses in her arms. She carefully straps him into the baby seat before taking her place back in the driver’s seat.

Soo-ah is beyond nervous this time around, for this time the call is a little different. Normally, she would drive to some cabin in the woods somewhere, there would be another staff member or two waiting to take the baby into the cabin where these staff members would raise them with any others that may be in the group/pack that they have been chosen to care for, yet this time she will not be leaving.

She has earned herself a promotion. She is no longer just the delivery girl. She has been given the opportunity to be the caregiver of her own little pack. She will raise the little baby in her backseat alongside Hanbin, a young man that had just finished his enlistment time and was struggling to find work. He will take over when she is not there leaving the two of them to care for the little pack.

This little alpha in her backseat is the first baby of her pack. SM management had let her know that this pack would be small compared to some of the others with there only going to be four members, yet it didn’t stop her nerves.

She leaves Busan following the winding roads through the woods until the cabin that has been chosen as their home base comes into view.

It is a decent size cabin with there being three rooms, a bathroom, kitchen and living room. Hanbin’s car is out front with the porch light on. She can make out his figure anxiously pacing in the window.

Soo-ah gets out of the car parking near the entrance, so she has less distance to walk with the baby in her arms. Getting out she carefully picks up the baby whom had fallen asleep on the car ride here. He fusses at being disturbed from his nap his nose scrunching up, and a small whine leaving him, yet a little cooing has him calming right back down.

She doesn’t have to worry about unlocking the door for the moment she is on the porch the door is flung open by Hanbin.

“How is he? Has he transformed at all? What is he?” Hanbin asks anxiously as he follows behind her peeking over her shoulder at the baby.

“He hasn’t changed form at all, at least not that I have noticed. He appears to be perfectly healthy, and he’s an alpha. Have you heard on what they want to name him?” Soo-ah asks as she checks the baby’s diaper.

“Yes, Onew. I think it fits him, don’t you?” Hanbin asks cooing at little Onew as Soo-ah changes him.

“It is cute better than some of the other names I have heard. Did you know they’re just giving some of these babies’ weird stage names, like not even an actual name? Just some stage name, it’s disgusting,” Soo-ah shakes her head wishing that the small baby before her that she is now in charge of could have a normal life, but that is simply not in his future now that he has been purchased by SM entertainment.

“You’re upset about how they name them? There is far worse with this whole process than just the way they name them,” Hanbin reminds her making Soo-ah give him a dirty look like she needs a reminder after picking Onew up from the shady individuals earlier.

“Go prepare him a bottle, he’s getting fussy from hunger I’m sure. Did you get his crib ready?” Soo-ah asks leaving Hanbin to run to the kitchen.

“All taken care of. Everything is all set for this little guy,” Hanbin assures her just as Onew lets out a little grunt startling Soo-ah whom had just picked him up. As she did the human baby she had been holding is replaced with a grey wolf pup scaring her so badly she almost drops him.

“Oh my goodness sweet boy give me a bit more of a warning next time hmm…” she teases the small pup she now holds stroking his fur.

It’s amazing to her how quickly and easily they transform. It’s magical to watch with there being no sign of distress when they do it. His onesie he had been wearing she knows will be fully intact when he transforms back to his human form. It’s bizarre for one would think his clothing would be shredded from the transformation, yet it will not. This leads many to believe the Magicae are as their names imply magical.

She settles carefully onto the couch as Hanbin returns with the bottle. His eyebrows shoot up into his hairline when he sees that Onew is now a wolf, but he still hands her the bottle allowing her to feed the pup.

“This is going to take some getting used to,” Hanbin whispers making her nod a small smile on her face as Onew sips away at his dinner.

It did take a lot of getting used to for the new of them. They have both taken care of human babies before, but never a Magicae one before. It was a little startling at first. One moment they would have a human baby in their arms only to have him suddenly change to a pup, sprout wings from his back or his legs disappear into a fin.

It made the care for him a lot more challenging. The moment he would change into his water form they would have to rush to fill the sink or bathtub with water for it was bad for him to have him outside of the water in this form. They had to learn to brush out his fur in his wolf form, carefully help clean his highly sensitive wings, and wash his fin as well as give him baths in his human form.

Onew though was thankfully a well-behaved baby. He never really fussed unless he needed something and was always a sweetheart. It was strange at first with every form he couldn’t do anything just lay there and coo at them or eventually roll onto his back. Even in his wolf form he would just sit there not seeming to understand how to use his little paws yet. This was sort of a blessing though for they did not need an infant being able to swim, fly or dash through the house in wolf form.

Yet, that changed. When Onew turned 7 months he learned to crawl, and as he learned to crawl in his human form he learned to start toddling around in his wolf form. It was adorable to watch this little grey pup stumble around the living room.

As Onew grew SM sent doctors to check on him, would call for updates in how he is doing and send money to buy supplies. Yet, they never heard on any more packmates for Onew.

This was a blessing though for Soo-ah and Hanbin. They both had to take care of Onew yet lead their own lives as well. Somedays they would forget that they’re not the parents of Onew, and that Onew is their job, not their family.

It doesn’t stop them from falling in love with the baby though.

Onew’s first birthday came upon them quickly. They threw him a small party with just the three of them, but it was still a blast to watch the boy demolish a cake.

With his first birthday came the pool, a small pool they put in the shed outside. This allowed Onew to learn how to use his fin. Hanbin would take Onew outside several times a week to practice stretching and using his fin. Soo-ah refused to do it due to her fear of water.

Hanbin couldn’t let him go as they played in the water otherwise the poor little toddler would just flop over not understanding or knowing how to control his fin, but he was learning.

Hanbin sat on the living room floor playing with blocks with Onew, now a year and 9 months old. It was hilarious to Hanbin to watch as Onew would help him stack them only to push them right back over making the small boy yell with laughter.

Onew has grown so much before their eyes. He could walk, would talk to them not in complete sentences quite yet, but he would tell them no, yes, call them Han, or Soo. He could ask for things and feed himself. It was thrilling to see. In his wolf form he could run around the house, and with his yellow fin he would now splash around. His little brown wings though were thankfully still useless to him but were stretched each day making sure the muscles stayed active there.

The door to the cottage suddenly opened with Soo-ah entering a backpack on her back, her sweater zipped up most of the way protecting her from the slightly chilly autumn air, and in her arms is a small bundle.

“Another one?” Hanbin asks his eyes going wide as she kicks the door shut.

“Yeah, they just called me right before I left, caught me when I was walking out the door. It was sudden, apparently an omega went into labor last night at a military camp, couldn’t keep the baby since he’s working for the government and didn’t want the baby to work in the military so following his Amaire’s wants the government instead sold the baby to SM,” Soo-ah explains as she rocks the baby that is fussing up a storm.

“Amaire?” Hanbin asks questioningly as he stands peering in at the baby fussing in her arms.

“It’s the title given to the omega parent. The Magicae uses it, and it makes since for their not really the mother for they aren’t females, yet they aren’t the dad due to them having carried the baby. It’s a nice title I think,” Soo-ah replies.

“It’s amazing to me that this little guy’s Amaire could just give him up like that, I mean their pregnancy term is 18 months isn’t it?” Hanbin asks making Soo-ah nod.

“Yup, 9 months to develop the human form. Then the baby stops growing with there being three months for each of the other forms to develop in the womb before they deliver these little guys,” Soo-ah agrees as Onew toddles over curious to see what is making all the noise and has his caregiver’s attention.

“I don’t know how they do it. To carry a child inside you for eighteen months only to give it up. I couldn’t do it,” Hanbin says shaking his head as he picks up Onew so he can check out the new baby.

“It’s a selfless act. Had this little guy’s Amaire not made that decision he would have been raised by his parents yes, but he would have been forced to work for the government. They witness all kinds of horrible things doing that kind of job, and his parents saved him from that pain. It was amazing what he did, I’m sure it broke him to do it, but to know that his child would not have to live through and see the things he does I’m sure was a blessing for him,” Soo-ah replies grinning as Onew reaches out touching the baby’s cheek gently.

“What is the baby’s name?” Hanbin asks.

“A horrible one, it’s one that should just be a stage name. Not his actual name, but SM doesn’t care. He will be referred to as Key,” Soo-ah answers a clear distaste in her voice for the entertainment company not giving the baby a more suitable name in her mind.

“Is he another alpha?” Hanbin asks making her shake her head.

“No he’s a beta. Our perfect little beta, yet I have a feeling he is going to be a bit more of a handful than what Onew was.”

That night they spend the time getting things ready for their new addition. They set up a new crib for Key and pull out all the things they need again for a newborn.

Onew was beyond fascinated with Key. He would keep wandering over to check on the new baby and would reach out to touch his face or grab his tiny hand.

When Key first transformed into his small white wolf, Onew turned into his larger grey one and curled up around Key cuddling him. He would touch the soft feathers of Key’s auburn wings and would get much amusement out of Hanbin or Soo-ah rushing to the bathroom to get Key into the tub when his bright orange fin would appear.

The doctor from SM came about two weeks after they brought Key home. Normally he does just an exam of Onew, and now Key, but this time he also nicks the back of both the little one’s necks and makes them press their thumbs into each other’s wounds. The strange glow that seems to follow, and the scar that was left making Onew and Key pack mates. An almost unbreakable bond that would connect them for life.

Two months later, Hanbin is at the cabin by himself. Soo-ah has the entire week off due to her mother’s worsening health leaving Hanbin to be with the two-month-old Key, and almost 2 year old Onew by himself. Snow had started to come down outside as the frosty December air had returned. Both Key and Onew were fussy of course, it’s like they knew Hanbin was by himself and were purposely trying to torment him.

Hanbin, after bouncing, pacing back and forth, singing, and anything else he could think of finally gets Key to go to sleep while Onew takes his afternoon nap on the couch when the cabin’s phone rings waking both the toddler and baby with them both starting to cry.

Hanbin was beyond ready to just chuck the damned phone into the snow outside.

He trudges over picking it up as he tries to get Key to stop crying again and tries to soothe Onew with his favorite stuffed dog while quietly begging that whoever is on the other side of the line doesn’t mind screaming babies, and of course it’s his boss.

“Rough day?” the man teases Hanbin making him groan.

“You could say that. I think they are confused over not seeing Soo-ah honestly and miss her. What can I do for you, Sooman-ssi?” Hanbin asks rubbing a pouting Onew’s back as he cuddles into his caregiver’s side clutching his stuffed puppy pouting while Hanbin holds Key to his chest and keeps the phone to his ear with his shoulder.

“We found another we would like to add to your pack, an alpha named Minho, I know it will be hard to with Soo-ah being gone and Key being so young, but I have a feeling Minho will be perfect for the pack. I need you to pick him up at our corporate office in two hours,” Sooman instructs making Hanbin want to cry and pout right along with the young boys. Of course he would have a newborn, a two month old and a toddler to take care of all when Soo-ah is gone.

“Of course, I’ll be there as soon as I can,” Hanbin agrees before ending the call.

He carefully stands making Onew whimper and start to cry after having started to fall asleep with his head resting on Hanbin.

“We’re going on an adventure, Onew. It’s okay, can you put your shoes on for me like the big boy you are?” Hanbin asks making Onew stare up at him for a moment with big glassy eyes before his shoulders slump and he trudges off the couch to where his shoes are a pout on his lips, but he is doing as asked.

Hanbin then takes the chance to wrap Key up in winter gear to protect the small baby from the cold winter before strapping him into his carrier. He then heads over to Onew helping the boy pull his boots, gloves and hat on. Carrying Key in his seat and holding Onew’s hand they head out to the company SUV.

He straps Key’s carrier in properly before helping Onew into his car seat and buckling him in.

As he leaves the cabin he is reminded to why they never really take the boys outside of the cabin as Key fusses in his seat hating the motion of the car moving and Onew whom is still grumpy whines and fusses for the whole ride to headquarters to the point he even throws his stuffed puppy at the back of Hanbin’s seat.

By the time Hanbin gets to the headquarters he is ready to lock himself in a bathroom stall to cry yet keeps it together as he helps Onew out and carries Key inside.

The receptionist leads him to one of the conference rooms where Sooman’s assistant is waiting feeding the new little alpha a bottle.

They waste no time with them forming the pack connection right there right away with Minho, making Key and Onew even grumpier. The assistant is nice enough to help him get the two babies out to the car, while Onew follows along rubbing his eyes from how much he has cried and from being tired since not getting a proper nap in.

Beyond that Hanbin is on his own. He stops by a store picking up the supplies he needs for another baby in the house and buys lunch for the young boys before returning to the cabin.

Minho thankfully for Hanbin isn’t as fussy as Key had been. He seems to be their little golden boy.

Minho’s pup is a stunning dark brown, his wings are a similar color reminding you of the color of chocolate, and his fin is a pretty evergreen green.

The good news is Key, and Onew connect to Minho right away. Key often sleeping better if he is in the same crib as Minho. Onew often will help by grabbing fresh diapers from the drawer or even helping by holding the bottle as his pack mate is fed. It’s honestly adorable.

Onew’s second birthday comes with just Hanbin, Key and Minho being there to celebrate it with Soo-ah having to take more time off.

It’s two months before Soo-ah returns, meaning she doesn’t meet their newest addition till he is just over two months old, and Hanbin hasn’t been to his home in over two months, goodbye to all his houseplants and whatever food he had in the fridge.

Soo-ah apologized repeatedly to Hanbin, but there was nothing to apologize for in his eyes. Soo-ah’s mother had been sick and passed away she had a lot of personal matters to attend to. Hanbin didn’t blame her at all, yet that doesn’t mean the children were happy with her.

Onew was not thrilled at all. He would not let Soo-ah cuddle him, he refused to talk to her, or play with her. He wouldn’t let her help use the potty or take a bath nothing. It crushed Soo-ah, but she understood. In Onew’s eyes she abandoned them. He didn’t understand that she had a family outside of the cabin or even that she had another life she lived. In his eyes she was his family, yet in reality he is just her job. That is at least what Soo-ah kept trying to tell herself.

In actuality for both her and Hanbin this has become more than a job. In a way the three young Magicae have become their family too.

Time went on.

Soo-ah started being around the cabin more often, she no longer enjoyed being home for with her mother gone she had no one.

Onew as he turned three mastered swimming in the pool as his packmates still were getting used to using their fin muscles.

Key and Minho learned to walk toddling around the cabin chasing each other and Onew.

Before they knew it Key and Minho were a year old.

The boys learned to love playing in their wolf forms outside chasing each other and butterflies.

They would splash each other in the pool with both the younger two watching with fascination as Onew swam laps around the pool.

More time passed, allowing the young boys to grow and Soo-ah time to make up for missing two months of their young lives.

It wasn’t until Onew was 3 and half and Key a year and 9 months and Minho a year and 7 months that they got the call.

Sooman informed them that this would be the last member of their pack they would add.

Hanmin offered to go pick up the new baby this time while Soo-ah stayed behind with the three other boys.

This time Hanmin was to meet their visitor in a park in Seoul. He was excited to meet their last member of the pack and waited by the fountain he was instructed to anxiously.

It took two hours, and he was about to call Sooman to tell him that who ever it was wasn’t showing up when two men approached him. One was tall and grim looking towering over the smaller man. The taller of the two had his hand resting protectively on the smaller one. The smaller male was petite and seemed exhausted. Tears were in his eyes as he clutched a small bundle to his chest. He wore a hoodie despite it being July and walked with a bit of a limp.

Getting closer Hanmin realized why, the two he was meeting were not human. They were Magicae and based on the looks of it the smaller figure is an omega that had just given birth to the small baby in his arms just days ago and was still recovering.

Hanmin was shocked. Never has he met a parent of one of the Magicae children he raised.

“Are you Hanmin?” the larger Magicae asks, an alpha based on his voice.

“I am,” Hanmin confesses.

“You’ll take care of my baby, right? Make sure he is raised right? Lives a happy life performing and is with an amazing group of Magicae?” the omega man asks tears now falling down his cheeks.

“Of course, I promise your baby will live a very happy life. Can I just ask why you are giving him up?” Hanmin asks.

“I have to, I-I can’t take care of him. You see, another pack attacked ours, they beat and killed some of my pack mates. They raped some of us omegas, I was one of them. I got pregnant. I’m not ready to take care of a baby, and our pack is in shambles. We’re still trying to rebuild, that’s when my head alpha offered putting the baby up for adoption. I couldn’t give him to another pack member, we don’t have the resources right now to take care of a baby, and we have no other packs that we are allies with. So, we started looking at humans. I couldn’t give him to the military or some science facility, so I decided performance. SM seems to have a pretty good reputation. I have to do what is best for my baby, and I can’t let the monster that raped me find him either, so this is the best decision I could make,” the omega replies giving Hanmin a shaky smile.

“You’re so incredibly brave, and I promise you I will love and take care of your son like he’s my own,” Hanmin promises as he gently takes the small baby from the omega’s arms.

“I know I shouldn’t have named him, but I have taken to calling him Taemin, and he is an omega,” the small omega whispers seeming to break as sobs leave him as his baby is taken from his arms.

“Then he will be called Taemin. You are doing the right thing, and just remember that you will see him. He will get famous and you’ll see him on TV and hear him perform. This is not the last you have seen of your son,” Hanmin promises the omega making the man nod a small smile on his face.

Hanmin is surprised when the omega hugs him, and the alpha bows to him. The omega kisses the top of Taemin’s head gently one last time before the two-leave disappearing into the crowds.

Hanmin took Taemin back to the car and straps him in gently. As he drives away from the park, he breaks down crying for the first time with it truly hitting him just how hard of a life the Magicae have. His heart breaks knowing it will be a struggle for the boys have has been raising, it crushes him to have witnessed a parent make a difficult decision after something horrible had happened to him. You could see the ghosts of their pasts in both the men’s eyes, and how it broke them to give up the baby, yet they did what they felt would be best for Taemin.

That night after SM doctors had come to the house to check on Taemin, puts him into the pack and the little ones are all in bed Hanmin breaks down crying again explaining the tragic story of how Taemin came to be a part of their lives.

That Soo-ah and Hanmin make a promise to each other that no matter what is to come they will fight to make sure that these boys will be happy and protected no matter what they have to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shinee pack is officially together! Let me know what you would like to see within the Shinee pack. What ships would you like to see? They are one group I haven't really decided on so let me know you have some thoughts. Next time you see Shinee they will be kids running around and learning what it means to be Magicae kids.


	4. Part 1: EXO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The EXO pack forms under SM entertainment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, this chapter is a little more graphic as far as implied sexual assault, death and cruelty, but none actually happens. Just talk of it happening.

The end of the cold bitter winter finally coming to an end as spring starts to try to breach through the frigid air and melt the coat of white that covers the scenery.

Leaving footprints in the snow as they dash a figure moves through the streets of Seoul wrapped in too many layers even for an early spring day, with their face being covered and head cast down low with a bundle clutched close to their chest shielding it from the crisp air.

It’s barely even five in the morning, people are just starting to rise to go to work and begin their day. The figure has to move fast if they want to remain unseen.

The figure, a young man of about twenty-one, comes to a stop in front of a large building. He glances around anxiously before unfolding his arms and placing the small bundle in front of the building’s door.

He has no choice, he has to do this to protect this small child, he can’t let the baby be a part of the breeding farms, he can’t let that be the fate of the innocent child. The man, a Magicae beta, silently prays that someone will find the bundle before it gets too cold. He the top of the child’s head silently wishing it good luck before disappearing back into the streets.

Lee Soo-man, the founder of the SM k-pop company, is early to work with him having a packed schedule full of planning for the Magicae groups he has formed as he has started to gather Magicae children to be raised to make the perfect k-pop groups.

He comes to a pause just before entering the building as he picks up on the small whimpers of a child.

Startled he approaches the door to find sitting right before a bundle of blankets with an infant wrapped up in them. Shocked he glances around to find nobody nearby. Leaning down he picks up the baby cradling it close as he tries to soothe the child that seems to be upset and cold.

He hurries into the office ready to call the police when the baby, a little boy, sneezes and suddenly silver wings are peeking out from in between the folds of the blankets.

“You were not left on my doorstep by mistake were you little one?” Soo-man asks a small smile on his face as it dawns on him that whoever left the baby knew full well that he is in the business of adopting Magicae babies.

He carries the baby up the stairs and to his office where he starts making phone calls trying to figure out this baby will fit into the groups he has planned.

One of his medical team that specializes in Magicae health arrives at his office not even an hour. The doctor, Dr. Minew, a man in his thirties, begins carefully looking over the small baby making sure he is healthy and to help distinguish what his gender is.

As Dr. Minew takes care of the baby Soo-man tries to figure out where to put the child. He doesn’t want to add him to the Shinee pack, not with the caregivers still trying to adjust to taking care of the first member of that pack, not Super Junior either…where to put the boy.

“He’s perfectly healthy, and is an omega,” Dr. Minew announces breaking Soo-man’s train of thought.

“Mm…an omega,” Soo-man hums pulling opens files on his computer as he contemplates going through his plans for the groups that are formed and the ones that he had been thinking about forming.

Where to put the omega?

He did have a plan of having a pack that was evenly balance, a pack that would be three alphas, three betas, and three omegas. It would be a large group that would be perfectly balance unlike others where there would be more alphas, or betas and with few omegas. He had a plan of them touching into the pop, RnB and dance. Maybe he could start the formation of this group, start recruiting members for this little one just didn’t seem right anywhere else.

This resulted in more phone calls that took the majority of his morning. He had to place a call to get another cabin. He had to settle with a three-room cabin, but it would work with there being three genders they’d just have to use bunk beds when they got older. He loved using cabins for the groups for they were in the woods meaning they were isolated allowing them area to explore in their wolf forms, places to fly with their wings, and the ocean being nearby meaning they could swim in their water forms to their heart’s content. He also liked it for as they would eventually gain fame it gave them privacy.

The next step was hiring a team to care for what would become a large back, but for now is just one.

His team of caregivers were always carefully selected with extensive interviews and background checks being done. He wanted to make sure that the people that will be raising these children are good people, yet he also wanted to make sure they were committed to the job. He picked people that had little family, and no other large commitments. Men that had completed their military service, and woman that had no children, or could not have children. People that could commit themselves to these Magicae children.

He eventually found them, a team of three. A middle-aged woman by the name of Eunjoo, she had no children and her husband had been killed in a work related accident. Jia, a younger woman in her mid-twenties that had lost her parents younger sister in a house fire and was searching for something to fill that void in her life. Then Minjae a man in his thirties that seemed to have it all only to have lost it when his wife and unborn child were killed in a car accident.

By the time dinner time rolled around Minjae, Eunjoo, and Jia stood in front of Soo-man’s desk listening carefully to their assignment.

“It would be my honor to raise these children for you. I had always wanted to have a child of my own. I will raise them as if I were raising my own grandchildren,” Eunjoo promises a twinkle in her eyes that reminds Soo-man of a mother.

“I’m not sure, I mean this is a huge commitment. These children would be relying on me, I would be their family to them,” Jia whispers tears in her eyes as she looks down at her hands clasped in her lap.

“It is a huge commitment. You will be a parental figure to them. They will look towards you when they learn their first steps, you will help them utter their first words, teach them responsibility and educate them in life. It is a commitment, but it is one that will bring you a sense of purpose as you teach these children how to live, and love,” Soo-man explains to the girl making her smile.

“I suppose it would be magical to see a child learn how to fly,” she laughs wiping her tears with the back of her hand.

Minjae stays quiet. He doesn’t look up making it impossible for Soo-man to get a read on what is going through the man’s head. Soo-man wants him to be there for this group he has chosen to call EXO. He wants them to have a strong male figure in their lives and that is exactly what Minjae is.

“I have nothing in my life, no purpose or hope. I lost it all with the death of my wife and child. I lost my family, and nothing will ever replace that. This will be a job to me nothing more. I will not love these children, but I will raise them. I will protect them, but they will always remain to be a job to me and nothing more,” Minjae replies coolly making Soo-man nod.

“Perfectly understood, now please read over your contracts and please sign.”

The contracts are signed, and once they are Soo-man stands. He opens the door to his office allowing his assistant to enter with the baby wrapped up in a fresh blanket in her arms.

“This is Xiumin, he is an omega and the first member of the pack EXO. The others I will notify you by phone call when they arrive. It could be six months from now or five years. It just depends on when I find one again that will fit well into the group,” Soo-man says as Xiumin is placed in Jia’s arms.

Jia holds him close cradling the baby to her chest as he looks up at her with wide brown eyes curiously.

Soo-man hands them each keys to the cabin where they will be spending most of their time and the pack will be staying.

“Dr. Minew will be by every month to check up on Xiumin, and any pack members he will gain. If you have any medical questions or concerns feel free to call him. Xiumin like all Magicae children has his four forms. His human form, which you see now, then his winged form, his water form and his wolf form. He can change into them at any point and will learn to control it with age. His clothes are not damaged when he transforms thanks to what appears to be some sort of magic. He will learn to use each of his forms with time as well. Each form needs a cleaning. His fur needs to be brushed out and washed weekly, wings need to be washed, and loose feathers pulled. Feathers will be gathered in special bags and sent our disposal area for Magicae feathers are highly valuable, and just a warning his wings are very sensitive. His fin will need to be washed every couple of days. When he transforms into his water form be sure to get him into water right away for it is not good for them to be outside of water when in this form. Any questions?” Soo-man pauses to ask.

“Yes, how will be purchasing baby care items, and food?” Eunjoo asks.

“With a check that will be sent to you every two weeks. It will grow as EXO grows, any more concerns?” Soo-man asks.

There is a shake of heads, and with a dismissal they are on their way to the cabin that will become EXO’s home.

It takes them awhile to get settled into the swing of carrying for a Magicae baby together. It is startling when a baby that was sitting in his crib suddenly changes to a small black pup. When he changes to his water form with his legs being replaced with a beautiful light blue fin they have learned to drop everything and hurry the baby to the bathtub to soak. The wing form can be a slap in the face for when you may be burping him or have him resting on your chest sometimes his wings a pretty off white will suddenly appear with a quite literal slap to the face.

They begin to adjust slowly though with time.

Eunjoo makes them all their meals and helps keep the house clean. Jia finds herself often being the one to comfort Xiumin on his rough nights or can make the baby giggle. Minjae is the one that can somehow manage to encourage the boy to make his first milestones.

It is Minjae that gets Xiumin to crawl in his human form, walk in his wolf form, and mumble his first word Ji, what they believe was meant to be Jia. Minjae works with Xiumin in the little pool in the basement helping the boy stretch his fin out and play in the water. He can’t swim quite yet, but he can cause an almighty splash with his tiny fin.

Xiumin grows each day, and soon a year passed with no word on new packmates for the young omega. Yet, they pay no mind throwing him a small party that March and spoiling him with toys from their own paychecks.

It’s that May that Minjae is at the cabin with Jia and Xiumin that they get the phone call. Minjae slips out leaving Jia with the now almost year and two-month-old Xiumin.

Jia is nervous to welcome a new baby, for it will so strange to have another one to care for after it being just Xiumin for so long. Jia fears that Xiumin may hate them for not giving him the attention that he is used to always getting and settles down on the couch clutching the small boy to her as he babbles away reaching up to softly touch her hair.

Eunjoo returns to the cabin despite it being her day off excited to meet the new addition to EXO a bounce almost in her step as she tells Xiumin that he will be getting a new packmate.

The door opens again a little after midnight that night with Xiumin tucked away in bed and the girls starting to drift to sleep on the couches in the living room.

Eunjoo enters not looking overly thrilled, but with a baby carrier in hand.

Eunjoo is on her feet first rushing over to the baby carrier taking it happily from Minjae as she coos at the baby inside it.

“What gender is he?” Jia asks peeking over Eunjoo’s shoulder to look at the adorable little boy that sleeps peacefully in the carrier.

“Omega, his name is Suho. Soo-man bought him off some shady collectors that claim he was abandoned in the woods when a village of Magicae fled, but we all know that really they killed Suho’s parents, or took them captive and then took Suho from them. I don’t understand though why Soo-man has picked another omega to of this pack. The oldest two omegas? Shouldn’t it be alphas? Are they not the leaders and well respected in Magicae society?” Minjae grumbles looking displeased that it’s not one of the three alphas that they had been promised or even one of the betas. Anything but another omega being among the oldest members.

“That does not matter. He can be a strong, and amazing leader if he wants. Magicae leaders do not necessarily have to be alphas, that’s very sexist of you I would say,” Jia scolds him as she heads off to put Suho to bed.

“Can you be sexist to Magicae, they’re all boys,” Minjae reminds her making Eunjoo shake her head.

Dr. Minew came later that week pricking both the back of the babies’ necks drawing blood. He presses the babies’ thumbs to each other’s wounds forming the pack bond forever and leaving behind a scar on each of their necks.

Minjae was not thrilled to have another omega already, but that does not stop them from treating Suho will the up most love and affection. They care for the young omega just like they do Xiumin.

It’s amazing to them to watch Xiumin interact with Suho despite Suho being quite a bit smaller than him. When Suho is laid down for a nap Xiumin will transform into his wolf and curl up beside Suho. He’ll touch his face, and pat his head. Minjae has used Suho to help motive the young toddler to learn to swim with Suho being held in Minjae’s arms across the pool and Xiumin being placed on the other side with Jia encouraging him to use his powerful tail to reach his pack mate.

It takes just four months for them to get the next phone call. This time Jia is asked to fly to China.

Jia packed a small bag before boarding a plane flying to mainland China leaving behind Suho and Xiumin for an extended period time for the first time since she became one of their caregivers.

In China, she is led somewhere she never thought she would see in the idea of a Magicae. She is led to a zoo like facility. A place where people pay to watch Magicae from beyond glass displays.

She walks past a heavily pregnant omega lying on their side in an aquarium as people gawked in at him. She watches as people watch from behind binoculars as groups of Magicae fly above in a cage their large wings outstretched.

She finds that they hold wolf fights where people pay to watch Magicae alphas and betas fight in their wolf forms.

She tries to not stare, tries to not think about it too hard feeling sick thinking about what if it was her sweet Xiumin or Suho in these cages being stared at?

The next exhibit makes her feel sick. Lying on a bed completely in the nude is a very pregnant omega that is in labor. There is a crowd gathered watching, taking pictures as he labors his screams of pain ringing in her ears, but that is nothing compared to what happens next.

The omega’s baby is born with a great wail from both the omega parent and the baby, but there is no bonding. The baby isn’t placed on his chest to be seen by the new parent. Instead the umbilical cord is snipped and the baby whisked away while the omega is cleaned up, and cries for his baby, begging to see him, but none of the staff do anything to consul him or make a move to bring the baby back.

Instead the baby comes out an hour later clothed and wrapped in a blanket. A healthy alpha.

The staff member hands the alpha baby to Jia not saying a word, and Jia barely keeps it together as she realizes she is holding the baby that the omega screams for the loss of.

Soo-man had payed to have this baby taken from that omega, that sweet Amaire in that room. This baby will never see his Amaire again and it leaves her feeling sick as she hurries from the building and back onto the plane.

Amaire, a word taken from the Latin language that means to love. A word used by Magicae to describe the omega parent for they were not the mother with them not being female, nor where they the father for they bore the baby inside them for 18 long months, the normal term for a Magicae pregnancy. This word seemed to be perfect way to describe the omega parent for that Amaire loved the baby that Jia now clutches in her arms, he loved that baby without even seeing the baby, and now she is a part of taking that away from him.

Jia returns to the cabin clutching the small alpha close not meeting anyone’s eyes as she cries.

“What happened Jia?” Eunjoo asks shock on her face when she takes in the haunted look in Jia’s eyes.

“They bought this baby from a horrible place, they took this baby from the parent against their will. I’m never going to forget the sounds of that omega begging for his baby back,” Eunjoo cries handing the new little alpha to Minjae.

They had all known that sometimes the way the entertainment companies came to take possession of a Magicae baby could be a bit shady, but they never realized the extent. It was sickening to think that there are some people that seemed to see these beautiful beings as not even real people with feelings, but as some form of entertainment to be sold and traded.

The small alpha came to be named Lay by the company, a horrible name more for the stage than a gently cooing infant if you asked Eunjoo, but nobody asked or cared her thoughts.

Lay was a stunning baby. His wolf was almost golden in color. His wings were a vibrant yellow and tail fin the color of sunflowers.

It was interesting to watch how the omegas responded to having an alpha around now. They seemed very interested in him and would cuddle him. Suho would often sleep better if he shared a crib with Lay instead of having one of his own.

Xiumin’s second birthday came upon them, and with it another small party that involved more crushed cake. Xiumin also took his first swim on his own for the first time eager to show off to his caregivers on his special day. It scared the hell out of Eunjoo with her worrying over him drowning, but Minjae would laugh reminding her the boy had gills and could breathe underwater with no problem.

They were in no way ready for another one to be added, yet they got the phone call again a little over a month after Xiumin’s birthday. Suho was just a month away from his first birthday, and Lay was just a little over six months. It seemed too soon.

Jia refused to go collect the new baby afraid to witness what she witnessed when she went to collect Lay, so Minjae chose to go.

This time the baby was to be picked up at the company headquarters. Minjae heads up to find Soo-man’s assistant sitting in conference room with a couple.

The couple is a young Magicae couple, the omega holds a small bundle close to his chest while happily chatting with the assistant.

It throws Minjae to see the baby’s parents, but he says nothing as he takes his seat.

“Minjae, I would like you to meet Minjoon and Seojoon. They are here to let their beta son, Baekhyun, be adopted by the company,” the assistant says making Minjae nod not sure how to handle the situation.

“I know that look. You’re judging us. Why would we put our son up for adoption? We have six kids, two sets of triplets, and they’re all under the age of seven. We don’t have the money to take on another baby, but couldn’t abort him, so we figured this was the next best option. I have heard that you take care of the babies you take in and raise them to be incredible performers. We want that for our Baekhyun, a happy life with people we know will keep him safe,” Seojoon, the omega, replies.

It makes a little more sense now to Minjae minimizing his judgement. They talk for a while longer before the couple leaves with a final kiss to their son goodbye and promise from the assistant to keep them posted on Baekhyun.

“I was hoping Jia would be the one to come honestly after the incident that happened when she went to pick up Lay for I wanted to show her that we’re not the bad guys here, many of these adoptions aren’t horrible like they may seem. Baekhyun is now going to be safely raised and have a pack surrounding him. Lay was saved from the horrors of living in a Magicae black market zoo. We didn’t pay for Lay, Soo-man has an arrangement to save as many Magicae babies from that place as possible. Lay is one of several we have saved from that place, smuggling them out without the head people knowing. When we buy from collectors we buy them to save them from the horrible things that could happen to them. It’s not pure, but it’s not as bad as it may seem. Please let Jia know that,” the assistant begs as Minjae takes little baby Baekhyun.

“I’ll be sure to pass the message on,” Minjae agrees as he heads out the door feeling a little better about working for SM now, still a little wary for he would like to see the receipts, but it proves that you can’t just base your opinion on what is happening on the surface.

Minjae cradles the first beta in pack close, admiring how adorable the baby is.

He straps Baekhyun into his car seat and drives home ready to reassure Jia, whom hasn’t been the same since bringing Lay home.

Arriving back at the cabin Jia almost seems scared to see the new baby, but slowly comes out at Xiumin’s begging for his Jia to come see the baby.

Minjae takes the chance to quietly explain to Jia what the assistant had told him and what he had witnessed. Jia does cry this time of happiness for a weight had been lifted off her shoulders with her having felt that she had been involved in something horrible.

The cabin slowly became chaos with there being so many young children under one roof.

Baekhyun has some more unique colors as far as his forms go. His wolf is a light silver tint with his fur almost seeming to shine in the sunlight. His wings are a light blue that flutter brightly, and his tail fin a soft peach.

Suho soon celebrated his first birthday which between having four babies in the house ended with lots of cake all over the dining room. Suho learned to get the hang of running in wolf form, and was starting to do a pretty good attempt at running in his human form.

At this point Xiumin was swimming quick laps around the small pool and playing more often at the bottom of the pool with his pretty light blue tail coming up to splash them once in a while.

It seemed they could not catch a break at the rate members were now being added to the EXO pack for four months after bringing Baekhyun home they got the phone call that they have another baby ready to be picked up. With Lay still just a little under a year, Baekhyun not even being six months yet, and not one of them over three this was terrifying.

Yet, Eunjoon grabbed her handbag prepared a baby carrier and order Jia to get another crib set up before heading out.

This baby Eunjoon didn’t have to go anywhere shady. This time she went to a government facility, or more pacifically a government facility.

Inside she found armed soldiers and members of the Magicae special ops. It was the lead alpha of the Magicae special ops team that greeted her with his mate, the lead omega on the team carrying the newborn baby in his arms.

“Is he yours?” she asks curiously as she takes the small baby from the omega soldier making the omega laugh lightly.

“No, I’m almost infertile, plus my life is dedicated to saving other Magicae from horrible situations. This little one was saved from a black-market facility that was trafficking Magicae’s. He was one of the only babies that we could not find either of his parents, so the decision was made to give him to you guys. He’s an omega, a sensitive little guy. He needs to go somewhere that can keep him safe and give him the love he deserves. We’ve nicknamed him Chen,” the omega says with a smile as Eunjoon cradles little Chen.

“I’m impressed I’ve never met an omega like you, one that works in the military. I always thought omegas were well…” Eunjoon trails off unsure of how to finish the sentence.

“Barefoot and pregnant? The homemakers? Cooking for their alphas in the kitchen? Used as some sort of fuck toy by their packs?” the omega asks boldly making Eunjoon squeak with shock. She has never seen such an attitude from an omega.

“Well, yes. I didn’t mean to offend you,” Eunjoon apologizes feeling ashamed now for assuming such things.

“It’s a common assumption. Just promise me one thing, the omegas you have under your care. Don’t let them just be used as some baby making or sex toys. Don’t let them be submissive. Let them be bold and speak their minds. Let them be leaders. Teach the alphas to respect their omegas, and treat them as equals, it goes a long way with the pack dynamic and makes the omegas feel more confidant in themselves and their gender,” the omega says giving her a smile.

It isn’t until Eunjoon was home that she realized that it was not the alpha that had been wearing the medals of being the leader of their team, but the omega.

That night she settled down on the couch with new little Chen resting on her chest, Suho lying across her lap and Xiumin curled into her side. Her little omegas that she promised quietly to them as they fell asleep that they would never be outshined by their beta or alpha counterparts or would fall into stereotype of an omega. They would be nurturing and may one day bare children. They could love attention. Yet, they would also know how to stand their ground, their wills would never bend for any alpha, and they would be strong in their own right.

Chen it turns out was a baby that needed lots of cuddles, and attention. He was fussy quite often, and only having one of his packmates near him seemed to soothe him.

His other forms were very soft in colors with the fur of his wolf being a light brown, the color of the sand near the ocean. His wings were a stunning violet and fin a light lavender. He was their pastel baby.

They got to celebrate Lay’s birthday, and their young alpha was leaping bounds through the milestone department. He was dashing through the woods in his wolf form with his wolf seeming to have matured faster than his other forms. At times it was challenging to get him back to being human. He could now hold himself up in the water without problem, and even swim a little.

They thought they did not get much of a wait between Baekhyun and Chen, but it was worse with their next member.

Their next one was called just two months into having Chen.

Jia decided to go this time, deciding she needed to do it again and get past what happened when she had gone to pick up Lay.

She was sent this time to the other coastline of South Korea. She was expecting to have to wait at a park or café, but instead she is instructed to wait at a dock at midnight.

It’s a bizarre instruction, but she does as asked. She settles down at the dock wrapping herself up in her jacket as tight as possible shivering in the November air. It’s completely dark, with not even the moon providing light with it being covered by clouds.

Nobody is around with it being so cold, and she clutches the onesie, diaper and blanket she had been instructed close feeling more than a little uncomfortable waiting at an abandoned dock in the darkness past midnight.

A sudden movement in the water makes her eyes go wide. She stumbles back half expecting there to be some sort of monster emerging to drag her into the dark depths, but instead she sees the top of a head and a set of eyes peeking out at her.

“Hello?” she asks scared but guessing that she is facing a Magicae.

The Magicae rises a little more from the water speaking with a small hum. The Magicae is shirtless and seems to be just as scared as she is.

“I am here to pick up a baby. Do you have the baby that I am supposed to be picking up?” she asks stepping forward a little her heals clicking on the dock.

The Magicae backs up not seeming to be sure how to handle her.

“I’m not going to hurt you, please. I was sent here by SM entertainment,” Jia says making the Magicae let out a strange hum, but he does come forward.

“SM take care of baby?” the Magicae asks his speech broken like he doesn’t often speak in Korean, or maybe even a human language based on his apparent fear of being near Jia, a petite young female with a soft voice.

“Yes, we’ll take care of baby,” she assures kneeling down to be closer knowing that she is leaving herself very vulnerable. The Magicae could simply reach up and grab her dragging her down into the water to drown her, and with how powerful they are she knows he could do it with ease. Yet, there is something vulnerable about the Magicae too. He seems scared as well always checking his surroundings.

“No nets? No hooks?” he asks making her eyes go wide.

He’s one of the Magicae that has isolated himself from humans and spends most of his time in the ocean. He has to be referring to the fishman that try to catch Magicae in their water forms. 

“No nets, and no hooks. I’m not going to hurt you or the baby,” she promises.

“I don’t want to give my baby away, but I-I must. Amaire, was taken by nets. I too was hurt, couldn’t save him. They took him, I have no milk to give baby. I can’t nurse, I alpha. He need food. I can’t take care of baby,” the alpha admits tears in his eyes as he shows her a wound in his side that has been newly dressed in strange bandages that seem to be made of seaweed. Wounds possibly caused by some of the fisherman’s equipment.

Even with the alphas’ broke Korean she understands his story. His mate had been caught in the nets, and he couldn’t save him due to an injury. His mate was taken from him, the omega parent. The only parent that could nurse the newborn, something that a Magicae baby must have when in the wild, or they would die of starvation. So, left with no choice the alpha somehow planned to give his baby, the only thing he has left of his mate to SM.

“I promise you; your baby will be safe, and happy. I will take care of him,” she promises tears in her eyes, and trying to give him her best reassuring smile trying to get him to understand that he is doing the right thing.

The alpha disappears back into the depths of the water making her fear she scared him away when he reemerges with a beautiful baby in his arms. The baby is in his water form with his tail being a beautiful lime green.

“Chanyeol, beta,” the alphas says offering the baby to her.

“He is beautiful. You are doing a good thing. I hope you find your mate,” Jia says bowing to the alpha as she picks up Chanyeol.

She dries off the baby to the best of her ability and watches as he transforms his vibrant green wings extending and fin disappearing.

“Not exactly the form I was hoping you would take, but it works. You are one bright little dude with all these greens,” she says as she manages to get the diaper on as well as the onside mostly on and him wrapped in the blanket.

“Goodbye Chanyeol, daddy loves you,” the alpha calls tears in his eyes as he watches Jia leave with his son.

Jia tries not to cry as she drives away and notices in the rearview mirror that the alpha is watching the entire time as she leaves with his son.

Chanyeol kept transforming in his booster seat the whole way home which was a little stressful with him not supposed to be out of water in his water form. It scared the hell out of her also when there would be a baby in the seat then next a little grey wolf pup. It was quite unsettling ride back.

They were just starting to get into a routine with all of the babies again now that Chanyeol has been thrown into the mix, when a month later there was a sound on their porch with a knock on the door.

“I get it?” Xiumin asks happily ready to run to get the door, his toddler curiosity and eagerness to help fully kicked in at just three months short of three years old.

“No, don’t you answer that door Xiumin. You get your butt back here,” Eunjoon scolds the boy with it being well past the time for any decent visitors.

Minjae rises from where he sits in the recline carefully approaching the porch window to peek out. He sees a tall shadowy figure on the porch, but what stands out is the wings that come from the man’s back.

“Magicae,” Minjae whispers scooting Lay and Suho whom had waddled over in their curiosity to see too.

He opens the door to see the Magicae there holding a bundle of blankets in his arms.

“My pack doesn’t believe in having betas, take my brother’s son, please, or my pack will kill him,” the man greets him making Minjae’s eyebrows shoot into his hairline.

“Um…I…This doesn’t normally work this way,” Minjae manages to get out knowing that it has to be approved by Soo-min first and then it has to be decided where he wants to put the Magicae baby.

“I don’t care, I told you my pack will kill this baby if you don’t take him. Take him or his death will be on your hands,” the man, a clearly traditional alpha, says.

“Take the baby! We’ll figure out the rest later. We’re not letting that baby die,” Jia snaps ready to grab the infant if Minjae doesn’t.

“Fine, just go through the proper channels next time buddy. Here take a card,” Minjae says taking the small beta baby from the terrifying alpha, and chucking one of SM’s business cards at him.

The alpha catches it, raises an eyebrow, but says nothing more. No thank you, or goodbye. He just turns flies off the porch and into the night sky.

“Goodnight to you too asshole,” Minjae calls irritated over the lack of manners and exhausted from a long night with fussy babies.

“Asshole?” Xiumin asks making Eunjoon gasp and shoot Minjae a dirty look.

The night is spent making a million phone calls, explaining how they somehow end up with a newborn beta being dropped off at their doorstep.

It turns that there are a few more barbaric packs of Magicae that believe betas are useless and kill them at birth, it’s a sickening thought that leaves the three grateful for taking in the boy, but its’ still unsettling.

“Are all Magicae that are free from human contact barbaric or something?” Eunjoon asks disgusted at the story of how they have come to get DO, as the company has named him, making Jia snort grumbling about giving babies stage names.

“No, Chanyeol’s father seemed sweet. Not great at human language, but sweet. I also have heard of them living in the cities in apartments and blending in with humans, but those Magicae don’t need someone to take their children for them. It’s just your ones that stay away from humans, and even then those that do stay away from humans can also be sweet most are. Some just have strange ideology just like some human cultures,” Jia argues in defense of the more isolated Magicae.

“Strange ideology? Killing a baby because of it’s gender isn’t strange it’s barbaric, and cruel. I don’t give a damn about their species or race. It’s horrible end of story, screw those Magicae that do such things, but good for that one alpha that saved his nephew from such a horrible fate,” Eunjoon says shaking her head as she sets up yet another crib after getting Soo-min’s permission to keep DO with them.

“Screw?” Xiumin asks making Eunjoon sigh.

“How is it out of that whole speech you hear the one bad word little boy?”

Time is allowed to pass again with no more surprise visits or phone calls.

D.O. is a very sweet baby with beautiful wings that are so black they almost seem to have blue in them in the right lighting, his fin is a deep black as well with purple and blues mixed in. Well his wolf has all sorts of shades of grey in it.

The babies are allowed to grow again with them falling into a schedule.

Xiumin reaches and surpasses the age of three. He has become an amazing helper, helping with the younger pack members in any way he can. He has taken to helping read them to sleep or blabbing tales. He cuddles with them in bed and will Eunjoon cook.

Suho finally turns two and passed beyond that. He has become a pro at swimming as well and is even more helpful than Xiumin for despite his young age his pack mates seem to listen to him. When he tells one of them to sit or behave, they do. Which is adorable coming from a toddler.

Lay also celebrates his second birthday. Lay is quieter, and loves looking through books. He never uses the fact that he is the only alpha in the pack right now except for when it comes to protecting his packmates rather that means cuddling them through a nightmare or checking the rooms each night for monsters.

Baekhyun’s first birthday comes and passes. He is turning out to be quite a spit fire. He is sassy and loves to giggle but loves making the others giggle more. Rather that means doing funny little tricks to make them laugh or finding their ticklish spots.

Chanyeol is pass a year old too, and already is trouble. He loves throwing his food to the amusement of his packmates. He also enjoys hiding to scare his caregivers and be just a little butt for a little over a year.

Get Baekhyun and Chanyeol together it’s game over for everybody involved. It will be a long, but hilarious day.

Chen turns one as well and is a little sweetie. He is soft spoken even in his baby chatter. He loves singing along to the cartoon theme songs they play on the TV and will often toddle into one of his packmates beds for cuddles.

D.O. is a quiet child at just over a year old yet loves spending time with his packmates and watching the chaos that their family is from his little bouncy chair.

It’s just a month after D.O. birthday that they get another phone call.

This one is very simple, for they have to go nowhere just like D.O., only instead of a strange shadowy figure showing up at their doorstep it’s a familiar face in broad daylight.

Dr. Minew.

Dr. Minew greets them all as always with a smile and accepts hugs and cuddles from all the children being careful to not drop the infant alpha he has in his arms.

“Another?” Jia asks a soft smile on the now almost thirty-year-old woman’s face.

“Yes, an alpha. His name is Kai. His birth story is rather boring I’m afraid compared to the others. He was born last week and was given up for adoption to us. We do not know the circumstances of his birth just like Xiumin for he was left at our doors. Nothing too thrilling for we know nothing. He’s healthy, and has an amazing temperament,” Dr. Minew explains handing Kai to Eunjoo.

“You’re lying. You know exactly who Kai’s related to, but you don’t want us to know,” Minjae says shocking Dr. Minew.

“You don’t need to know who Kai’s parents are. Just know that it was a young couple that felt like they had no other choice. One of them is a son of a powerful, and dangerous Magicae couple. Any further than that you don’t need to know,” Dr. Minew says making the room go silent.

There is no more arguments or demands to know who Kai’s family is. Based on Dr. Minew’s reaction though Minjae would guess that whoever Kai’s grandparents are they are in the line of crime, possibly a mafia family which there are those in the Magicae community unfortunately.

Kai’s colors are beautiful, especially for an alpha. His wings are a deep red, while his tail is a burgundy color and his wolf is a dark black with streaks of red in his coat.

It’s just two months later they get their last pack member, Sehun, a stunning alpha that is delivered just after dinner by Soo-min himself.

“Good news is this is your last pack member; no more will be joining the EXO pack. Sehun is the son of an accidental pregnancy by a soldier. He was given up for adoption and I picked him up when I was visiting with the Magicae council today in Seoul. I know it has been overwhelming with so many of them so close in age, so I just want to praise three of you for your hard work, and just remember it will be worth it in the end to see these little ones grow into powerful, and kind young men,” Soo-min reminds the caregivers he had hired.

“It’s overwhelming somedays and a lot of work, but they make it worth it. They’re wonderful kids,” Eunjoo says picking up the closest one to squish which happens to be Chanyeol making the little boy squeal and change into a wolf to escape.

“Still see them as just a job, Minjae?” Soo-min asks turning to the man that had been so stubborn to keep an emotional distance from the children he had promised to care for.

All he gets in answer is a snort with a soft smile from the once hard man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOA! This chapter was a doozy. If you read the Shinee chapter it is a little repretive with there being caregivers and each member being introduced I promise that they're not all have repetitive structure as we get further in. The first part to each group is just the introduction of how the pack was formed and where these babies are coming from.  
This one is longer than Shinee's first part, but that is due to there being more than double the amount of pack members whoooo..
> 
> Also, you will notice as we now get into the other groups from other companies they will have a little bit of a different intro than the SM groups, and will have a different way the companies handle raising the Magicae. So, there will not be the same layout for the JYP groups and our Big Hit group. 
> 
> Also, what would you guys like to see from EXO? What ships? I have so many that I love in this group I can't make up my mind.
> 
> The former members were excluded due to that just being WAY too many characters one part otherwise, so sorry for those of you that were looking for Luhan, Kris and Tao.
> 
> Anyway, next up is BTS!


	5. Part 1: BTS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BTS pack is adopted by Bang PD.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!! This chapter has talk of childhood trauma and abuse. None takes place though in chapter.

The k-pop industry is changing, the future is not what it had been in the 90s. It will not be just some humans getting together to just make music, it has become an industry that is looking towards the more unique, something different that will make them stand out from the Western entertainment.

They are looking towards the Magicae.

Many of the big entertainment companies are looking purchasing or saving, depending on who you ask, Magicae babies, but this more expensive. Something Bang Si-hyuk couldn’t dream to afford. Not to mention it’s a gamble. What if the children grew up only to not like each other. Bang could not take that chance. He needed Magicae that were already bonded, that already relied on each other, yet needed a better life, so they wouldn’t go back looking for something they had once known.

Bang started to do extensive research trying to find the right group of Magicae, the right pack. He didn’t want them too young, for he would be raising them himself until he could get more money coming in. He couldn’t take care of five or seven infants. Yet, he still wanted them to be young enough that he could influence them, that he could help them and raise them.

He searched through Magicae adoption centers, government facilities and any other place he could think of. He found several that sounded amazing, yet there was always something wrong, they were too young, too old, too traumatized for him to be able to give the proper help. Some were even too wild having grown up with no human contact. He felt hopeless, he would never find the right pack. Maybe he should just stick to human performers.

Yet, fate had other plans.

Two weeks went by, he sat at his office desk in his home looking through auditions, feeling hopeless nothing felt right. Papers liter his desk with notes from the auditions, this one too much of this, this one too cocky, this one couldn’t carry a note even with training, this one had the coordination of a new born giraffe, this one had violet tendencies, this one had a record…he could feel his head starting to throb.

The sound of his phone ringing makes him actually groan, if this is another phone call about more auditions from his assistant, whom happens to be his cousin, he’s going to chuck it at the wall.

He doesn’t get the chance to actually greet Nara, whom is on the other end of the phone, before she cuts him off.

“Listen to me, I have some Magicae, a pack that will work. I just got a phone call from a rescue agency. They saved them from a cruel research facility. They need a home for them, somewhere that will bring them comfort, and isn’t a sterile scary environment. There are seven of them in total with the oldest being 9 and the youngest 5. They’re perfect ages. There are three alphas, two betas and two omegas. A pretty balanced number. We can’t refuse this chance,” Nara pleads with her cousin having seen pictures of these boys and falling in love. Something about them just felt right.

“I don’t know Nara. It sounds like they went through rough times. I’m not sure it’s a good idea to take in Magicae like that. We aren’t doctors, we don’t know how to handle the things that are sure to come up with childhood trauma,” Bang disagrees not sure he wants to have that kind of burden on his shoulders.

“That’s just it though, these boys grew up with doctors surrounding them, doctors asking them questions, poking them, prodding them. They don’t need more doctors; they need a home. They need people that will love them, a family. Please, I know in my heart that these boys are it. These boys are what will save Big Hit. Please, take a chance, nothing is perfect in life, these boys are not perfect, and it will be hard, but they will be worth it,” Nara pleads needing Bang to understand, to give in to what she knows is the right thing.

“How much are they asking?” Bang asks with a sigh.

“A little over 8 billion won (7 million USD),” Nara replies pinching her eyes shut as Bang lets out a yelp.

“That’s beyond expensive, that would be everything we have plus some loans, Nara,” Bang gasps his eyes going wide.

“I know, but just one Magicae baby, would cost about that in some cases. Bang, please, we have to do this,” Nara pleads making Bang groan knowing that his cousin will not give us for once she makes up her mind there is no changing it.

“Okay, we’ll do it. We’ll have to cut back on their living expenses, something smaller instead of the three bedroom we had planned. Probably that one bedroom, one bath for now. I’ll stop by the bank and get the money already. I’ll meet you there in a couple of hours and then from there we’ll go meet these boys,” Bang gives up making Nara yell in glee.

“I’ll go get that one-bedroom cabin. I’ll get it all set up for them while you take care of the money. I promise you won’t regret this,” Nara shouts with glee already formulating plans in her mind on how to make that one bedroom, one bath cabin as homey for the little boys as possible.

Bang ends the phone call praying that Nara is right, that he will not live to regret this decision.

Bang heads out as promised to the bank. It takes a lot of negotiating, but finally he has the money draining his accounts in the process and taking out loans as well.

It’s two hours later he finds Nara waiting for him in the parking lot, a bounce in her step her short auburn curls bouncing as she beams at him.

He slides into the passenger seat letting her drive to the rescue center.

The rescue center itself is a government run facility, so it is no surprise to find armed military guards out front. It takes about fifteen minutes to get past all the security, but soon they are approaching the doors of the building.

Nara practically runs into the building leaving a more hesitant Bang behind.

Inside they are led to a hallway where a friendly doctor, Dr. Ran.

“Good evening, you must be Nara, and Bang. I am Dr. Ran and have been taking care of these boys that you are looking adopting now for about three months. As I am sure you both are aware, they were rescued by the government from an illegal research facility that was breaking all sorts of violations and moral laws. I promise they are not muted or anything like that. There is scarring though and emotional trauma. They were abused at the research facility, beaten if they disobeyed, yelled at and treated as though they are animals. They have had surgeries that explored their insides, they had all sorts of test done on them, and had they stayed there long enough to hit puberty I fear what the research facility would have done to them. I’m not telling you this to scare you away from adopting them, I’m telling you this to make you aware of what you are getting yourself into,” Dr. Ran says her gaze meeting each Nara’s and Bang’s needing them to understand how important this is.

“I promise you, doctor. These boys will be getting a home and will be cared for by people that love them,” Nara assures.

Dr. Ran homes meeting Nara’s gaze steadily before nodding.

“Okay, you can bring them in,” Dr. Ran says turning to one of the guards.

The guard opens a door and says something softly before a group moves out.

The first one out is a boy about nine, but his eyes have a hard set to them. He has black hair that falls into his eyes and a stern gaze, yet soft cheeks. There’s a backpack on his back with a cartoon character on it, it doesn’t seem fitting with the look in his eyes for there is no innocence there. He glances around the room taking in the figures that stand before him, looks behind him noting the guards behind him and seeming to map out the best escape route. It’s terrifying to watch a nine-year-old do this.

Behind him comes another figure. This one with a smile on his face, he has a nice tan to his skin, and a bit shorter of a hair cut than the first one. He does have a smile on his face, but beneath that smile in his eyes you can see something else. Something darker. He seems just as uncertain, a fear hidden away, suppressed to not scare the boy who’s hand he is clutching in his own.

The boy who’s hand he holds is younger than him, probably about seven. He’s small big eyes that are glassy with tears not seeming to like this at all. His brown hair falls into his face, and in his free hand he clenches a stuffed sloth that’s long legs are dragging on the floor behind him. His eyes go around the room with obvious fear regarding the adults with terror in his eyes. He dashes into the older boy clutching his legs bottom lip trembling.

The next boy that comes is tall with broad shoulders, he looks the oldest at nine. His hair is jet black and his hair as well falls into his eyes. He looks stern, no fear in his eyes, only coldness as he looks at the adults. Even regarding Dr. Ran with distrust. He doesn’t hide his hate for everyone in the room, it’s clear in his eyes. He doesn’t cower away when he meets Bang’s eyes instead, he stares right back, a challenge for him to come closer.

Bang doesn’t immediately notice the next boy, having been so entranced by the oldest boy, but then a tiny chubby face peeks out from behind the elder’s legs. This boy is tiny, and has tears running down his cheeks. He doesn’t hold a stuffed animal like the other younger boy, instead he clings to the taller boy staying hidden behind him as Bang picks up the sound of soft whimpers.

It breaks his heart to see this, no child that is no more than seven should be this scared of adults.

Next to come out is another small figure this one doesn’t walk out hesitantly, no this boy dashes out. He’s small but probably due to his age with him looking no more than five. His Power Ranger backpack hits the back of his knees as he runs. He rushes in front of the group and actually growls at the group of adults his brown bangs falling before his big doe like eyes.

“Jungkook,” the voice that calls the name is deep for a boy, he doesn’t speak with a harsh voice though. It comes off gentle yet scolding.

The little boy that had growled at them, Jungkook, glances back over his shoulder meeting the eyes of this newcomer.

This newcomer says nothing he just holds out his hand making the younger lower his head in shame and pout heading back over to the older taking his hand.

This boy is the clear leader. His has eyes that are in the shape of what reminds Bang of crescent moons, eyes that have clearly seen too much for his age for they hold a maturity that a boy of just eight should not hold. He regards the adults in the room with a calculating gaze, yet not in a threatening way, in a guarded sense. As though, he is mentally trying to prepare for any outcome.

“Boys this is Bang, and Nara. They are the ones that will be adopting you, taking you to a new home. A home where I promise you will be safe. Could you each introduce yourselves and state you gender?” Dr. Ran asks making the first one that had entered the room with the black hair in his eyes roll his eyes.

“I am Namjoon, I’m the lead alpha of my pack,” Namjoon says his tone voice calm clearly trying to keep his pack mates calm too, trying to soothe them,

“I’m Jungkook, I’m an alpha,” the smaller boy that had earlier growled now hides behind Namjoon his cheeks flushed red as he clutches the back of Namjoon’s belt with his tiny hands.

Jungkook had gone from brave, bursting into the room with a mighty growl to suddenly shy and quiet too scared to look anyone in the eye.

The tall boy with broad shoulders glances over at Namjoon, whom nods giving the other boy a soft smile.

The broad shoulder boy actually seems to huff, before turning to meet his icy gaze on the adults in the room again.

“I am Seokjin, the lead omega,” Jin says as though daring anyone in the room to dispute this or yell at him for standing so confidently.

The little boy that clings to Seokjin, doesn’t move from behind Jin. He presses his chubby cheek instead to Seokjin’s back as though wishing himself to disappear as soft little sobs leave him, and he stains his lead omega’s shirt with tears.

Seokjin glances back at the boy whispers something before turning back to the adults again.

“Behind me is Jimin, he’s an omega as well,” Seokjin says not pressing the boy to step out from behind him instead just rubs the boy’s back soothingly.

The next to speak is the only boy with a smile. He glances around before speaking, “I am Hoseok, I am a beta.”

The small figure with the sloth that clings to the beta doesn’t say anything he glances up at Hoseok and does step out. He clutches Hoseok’s hand, glancing over the adults in the room with his big brown eyes.

Bang doesn’t think the boy will speak and they’ll be just doomed to stand there to stare at him until he does, those big brown eyes starring back at them seeming to judge them from all of humanity’s sins with the tears of a child that doesn’t understand.

“I-I’m Taehyung, I’m a beta, and none of you will hurt my family!” he yells making Bang’s eyes go wide. The boy has power in his voice, you could hear the hurt, and pain in his voice. Yet, the determination. Bang would bet there would be a small wolf pup biting of his leg before he even got close to harming any of the pack members.

The last member that had entered first with the long black bangs and pale skin says nothing. He simply glares, his body tense as he seems to be waiting for something, an order or someone to move the wrong way.

Namjoon glances at his tense member, his chin sticking out a little more for a moment before looking up again.

“That is Yoongi, an alpha as well,” Namjoon says making Yoongi actually snort loudly, but he says nothing.

Bang honestly looks at each boy, and wonders if he can handle taking care of a group of kids that have clearly been through far too much for their young age, yet at the same time he sees something in each of the boys. A passion, strong emotion, and hidden beneath all the pain a sense of hope.

They’re scare resulting in stand offish behavior, yet in their eyes in the way they are regarding them backpacks in hand with all they own, you can see that they are not just looking at Bang and Nara with distrust, but also with desperation. It’s a silent, teary eyed, stern gazed, plea for someone to love them, to protect them from the cruelty that they had been through.

It breaks Bang, it motivates him to see a group of children that have probably had no reason to hope, to actually have hope still. A cautious hope but hope still.

“I can’t promise you that coming with us will be easy, boys. I can’t promise that you’ll live in a comfortable mansion with the softest beds or have the best toys. I’m not even sure I can guarantee a filling meal each night, but I can promise you that you will be safe. I can promise that you will be cared for and treated with love, and not like you are some kind of animal. I promise that you will have a future of being artist, a future where you can tell your story and express yourselves. I don’t know if it will a career where you’ll make millions, I don’t know if you’ll have a hundred fans, thousand or millions. I can tell you though that your career will be amazing. I can promise you that you will be able to perform, and make some beautiful music, because I can see it. You have what all great artists have deep inside, passion, hurt and overwhelming emotion. I can teach you to harness that you turn it into something that will stun all that see you,” Bang says needing the boy to understand that they’re making the right choice even if it is terrifying.

They say nothing, but they say everything at the same time. Namjoon gets a softer look in his eyes, he regards Bang with a look of thanks. Jungkook comes out from behind Namjoon, eyes Bang curiously and even offers him a small shy smile. Jin still eyes him with a frigid gaze, yet also regards him with somewhat of a new respect. Hoseok actually gives him a smile, a genuine smile that makes his eyes shine as tears glisten. Taehyung doesn’t seem to be sure how to handle Bang’s speech, yet he does give Bang a soft smile as well clutching his sloth to his chest. Jimin doesn’t move from behind Jin, yet his little eyes go peek out at Bang again and there are no more tears falling down his cheeks. Yoongi is another story, he seems to regard him with even more distaste, like Bang just said that he was setting them up for something horrible.

There is nothing more to be said.

Bang signs some paperwork and guides the boys out to the car. They pile into the vehicle.

Nara makes a move to help buckle Jungkook into his car seat when a hand shoots out smacking her hand away with a low growl coming from Jin, whom glares at her daring her to touch the youngest again.

Nara backs away hands up apologizing, having not meant to offend. Jin regards her coldly but seems to accept the apology.

Nara simply gets into the passenger seat from there for it has been made clear that her help is not needed, and definitely not wanted.

The boys settle into the car finally after some situating and some fussing from the younger about car seats, but it slowly settles down as they pull away from the rescue center.

Nara glances back watching the boys in the mirror.

In the back row is Yoongi, Jimin, Hoseok, and Jungkook. Jimin sits in Yoongi’s lap with there not being enough seats. His cheeks are pressed into Yoongi’s chest eyes staring out the window while Yoongi holds the younger boy close acting as his seatbelt.

Hoseok sits beside Yoongi, and Nara doesn’t miss how their hands are entangled between them. She never would have guessed that the very standoffish Yoongi would be close to the hopeful, bright beta, yet there they are in the back hands clutched together, comforting each other.

Jungkook is by the window in his car seat happily looking out the window with much interest in the passing scenery his little brown eyes wide with wonder as he nervously swings his legs hitting the back of Namjoon’s seat.

Namjoon, Jin and Taehyung are in the next row. Taehyung has a window seat as well and is looking out the window as well his sloth clutched safely in his arms as he watches the cars going by, yet his eyes will stray from the window to look at his leaders. Seeming to be watching to see how they are reacting to being in the car, to moving again, calculating to see how they act to see how he will behave for the rest of the day.

Namjoon seems to be aware of the younger’s gaze on him and reaches out running his hands gently through the others hair making Taehyung scrunch up his nose but move further into the soothing touch. Namjoon’s other hand is resting on Jin’s thigh a silent anchor as the lead omega plays with lead alpha’s fingers.

Jin is not looking out the window. His eyes locked with Namjoon’s. There is nothing being said out loud, yet Nara could swear they were having a deep conversation with just their eyes. A deep emotional connection that the two of them as the leaders clearly share.

She shouldn’t think it with them being so young, but she ships the hell out of that.

They are soon arriving at their destination. A tiny, cabin or really shack in the woods, near a lake.

They file out of the car with the hyungs helping their dongsaeng out of their seats and get their backpacks on.

Nara leads the way feeling a little nervous about introducing the boys to their new home, it’s no where near perfect. It’s small and doesn’t have the best of anything. They’ll have to share a bedroom and bathroom. The kitchen, dining room and living room area is tiny. Maybe she didn’t set everything up to their liking, what if they hate it all, and any progress that was made with Bang’s speech is thrown out the door.

She unlocks the door taking a deep breath, whatever happens will happen, she can only control how she handles it.

Jin holds his smaller omega’s hand as he follows behind Namjoon into their new home. He’s nervous, and a little terrified for it’s more uncertainty. More of not knowing who these people are or if they’re intentions are what they say they are.

The cabin is tiny there’s a small living room with a couch, and a couple chairs with an old TV. The dining room is two-fold up tables with a tablecloth over them and some foldable chairs around them. A vase of flowers set on the table.

Keeping hold of Jimin’s hand Jin walks into the kitchen to find an oven that looks to be from the eighties, a newer, but clearly used fridge. The counter space is decent, and they have some wooden cabinets that at least look clean. There are just enough dishes in the cabinets for the seven of them.

He heads to the bathroom that is attached to the back of the kitchen with it being very small with just a bathtub, toilet and sink in a very tiny space. There is no way two of them could brush their teeth at the same time.

Jin steps back out dragging a stumbling Jimin, whom is gawking at his new home, back to the dining room where he finds the washer and dryer setting in the corner.

Yoongi is by the bedroom with Hobi talking in low whispers in the doorway.

“Jiminie!” Taehyung’s voice calls making Jimin let go of Jin’s hand and go racing in after his best friend his sneakers hitting the wooden floors with soft little slaps.

Jin can already hear the two younger’s giggles as he approaches. Peeking in over Yoongi’s shoulder he sees two bunk beds on the sides and one king bed in the middle.

“Three of us will have to share the king, and the other four on the bunks. Jimin shouldn’t be on a bunk, you know how he flails around in his sleep, that’s an accident waiting to happen,” Yoongi grumbles watching as Jimin and Taehyung make blanket angels on the king bed together their giggles filling the room.

“Jin and I will take the king bed with Jimin. Hobi can take the top bunk on the right with Taehyung beneath him, and you can have the top bunk on the left with Taehyung taking the bottom,” Namjoon replies coming up behind Jin resting his chin on his shoulder just as Jungkook peeks around his hyungs and slips into the room to join the two other younger as he too flops onto the bed.

“Are you all settled in? Is there anything you all need or want?” Nara’s voice comes from behind them.

Before Jin can reply he finds himself pushed behind Hoseok, with Yoongi standing protectively in from Hobi, and Namjoon in front of them all. The maknaes have stopped their giggles instead look up at the door eyes wide and clinging to each other.

“We’re fine. Thank you,” Namjoon replies his voice back to being very formal as he stares down their new caregiver? Owner? Is there a difference for Magicae? Jin wonders as he glares at the woman ready to grab the three younger should she make any move against them.

“Okay, one of us will be out here in the living…” she starts to say when Namjoon cuts her off.

“NO!” Hoseok snaps from behind Yoongi glaring at her.

This seems to put Nara off and makes the man, Bang turn to look at them now.

“What he means is we’re fine by ourselves. One of you don’t have to stay with us. Just supply us with food or even money to get food. It doesn’t matter which. I promise we won’t leave. We have nowhere to go. Here we have a warm bed and a roof over our heads. We’ll be here when you get back,” Namjoon assures them, and Jin knows he isn’t lying.

They had talked about it when they first heard they were being sold to an entertainment company. They had debated trying to make an escape, but in reality, they couldn’t. Winter was coming, there would be a chance they couldn’t find food, they would have to find a place to keep warm, and with having no money their chances were slim. Jin had wanted to so badly just run and never come near humans again, especially those in white coats, or those awful scrubs, but they didn’t have a choice. The three youngers were far too young to be living in the woods or open ocean without any of them being properly taught to live in these areas. Not to mention the other packs they could run into, some friendly, and others not so much.

This is their best option as much as it hurt and worried them all this is their safest option.

Bang and Nara exchange glances, before Bang nods.

“Okay, we won’t stay with you. We will buy you groceries and check up on you each day at random times, but we will not hover. It’s clear you can take care of each other despite how young you all are. Do you all know how to cook?” he asks.

“Yes, well, not all of us. Jin, Yoongi and Hoseok are great cooks. Jungkook, and Jimin are learning as well. We will be able to make our meals if you just give us our ingredients,” Namjoon assures them.

“Okay, my next question is do you know the proper care for each of your forms? How to brush out each other’s fur, the washing of scales, and care for your wings? You know to spend time in each of your forms, to not be out of the water in your merman form?” Bang asks making Yoongi snort loudly and roll his eyes.

“You act like we haven’t been taking care of each other since we were first born. I was brushing their furs since I could first hold a brush. I know how to take care of my pack. Don’t underestimate us just because of how many years we have lived, because I can guarantee we have seen things you haven’t seen,” Jin snaps glaring at Bang daring him to say something in argument.

“You’re right, you all have seen things I couldn’t dream of. You have had horrible things done to you by adults, people that as children you should have been able to turn to for help. I’m sorry to have offended you. That wasn’t my intention. There are to brushes in the bathroom for your fur, as well as a special bag for your feathers so they can be properly disposed of,” Bang promises trying to defuse the situation.

“Thank you for understanding, we’ll see you tomorrow,” Namjoon replies trying to keep things pleasant.

“Tomorrow then. Our phone numbers are on the counter and a phone is by the sink. Feel free to call either of us at any time if you need anything and remember to lock the doors before bed. If you decide to go for a run, or swim, there is a lake about half a mile from the shake that is private. The woods will give you cover, but don’t stray more than ten miles from the house. Also, flying will be safe as well just stay below the tree line,” Bang says giving them freedom, yet setting some rules to keep them safe.

“Noted, thank you,” Namjoon agrees as Bang heads for the door practically dragging Nara with him by her arm.

She seems almost terrified to be leaving them alone, for leaving children from the ages of 5-9 all by themselves no matter what they have been through seems downright terrifying.

“We have to do this. We have to build their trust, we won’t be far if something goes wrong, and if earning their trust means leaving them, then so be it. They can take care of themselves, they’re far more mature than most children their age,” Bang whispers making Nara slump her shoulders, but follow him out knowing that he is right.

They are gone, and as soon as they are Yoongi is locking the door behind them.

“I’ll start dinner. Does someone want to get the three troublemakers their bath?” Jin asks relaxing as he steps into action and starts to figure out what to make for dinner with what is in the house.

“I’ll get the little ones their bath,” Hoseok volunteers already heading into the bedroom to wrangle up the little monsters.

“NO BATH!” Taehyung yells transforming into his little auburn wolf jumping off the bed and running out into the living room.

Yoongi sighs and transforms into his slightly larger black wolf giving chase to the little terror that Taehyung could be.

“Don’t break anything,” Jin curses dodging Taehyung whom decided to run circles around him.

“I’m going to go check the area. See what’s around, when you catch Taehyung, come on out with me Yoongi,” Namjoon orders slipping out the backdoor into the evening air.

Hoseok gathers up Jimin and Jungkook dragging them from the bedroom and into the bathroom. He urges them both to use the bathroom after the long car ride while he gets the bath ready.

By the time that is done Yoongi has manage to catch Taehyung by the scruff of his neck and comes in with the younger getting a piggy back ride on his back.

Hoseok snatches Taehyung up off Yoongi’s back before kicking the alpha out of the small room and closing the door.

It’s a struggle with he four of them in the small room, but Hoseok makes it work.

He starts with Jungkook pulling the youngest’s shirt over his head wincing at the scars on his hip and back from the various surgeries that those cruel scientist had done to the small boy. He then tugs his pants down before plopping the smaller boy into the warm bath water.

He turns to do Taehyung next, but the boy is already naked and jumping into the bath water.

“That is not a lake or a pool Taehyung!” Hoseok scolds him as he is splashed with water.

Jimin stands in the corner by the door his arms folded over his chest looking close to tears.

Jimin, of the youngest three, has gone through the most trauma with him being an omega, and according to the tests what the doctors believe will be a very fertile omega after his first heat.

“Jiminie, it’s okay, baby. It’s not like your other baths. Nobody is going to hurt you, it’s just Hobi, Kookie and Tae. We’ve never hurt you have we?” Hoseok asks patiently with the small boy knowing that if things go wrong it will only end in a panic attack for the younger, and with his anxiety already high from the move Hoseok was bracing for it.

“No,no!” Jimin yells shaking tears running down his cheeks his whole body shaking with sobs.

“Okay, I’m not going to make you do anything you don’t want, Jiminie. You do need a bath tonight though, do you want to take one with Jinnie later?” Hoseok asks reaching out and opening his arms to Jimin whom nods with a sniffle still crying as he cuddles into Hoseok.

“I want Joonie, and Jinnie,” he whispers in Hoseok ear breaking Hoseok’s heart.

He has learned to never take it personally, Jimin has nothing against Hoseok, he doesn’t fear him. It’s just when his anxiety is high he finds comfort in his other omega, and Namjoon, whom has always been there to soothe and protect Jimin, having even taken beatings to protect the littlest omega.

Hoseok moves and opens the bathroom door letting Jimin scurry out for now.

“BYE-BYE JIMINIE! FEEL BETTER! I LOVE YOU!” Taehyung yells from the bath making Hoseok sigh.

“We’re in a small house you don’t need to shout,” Hoseok scolds the younger whom just giggles splashing him with water.

Jimin doesn’t bother to close the bathroom door instead he takes off as fast as his little legs will carry him to his Jinnie. He crashes into his back hugging him tightly from behind making Jin stop fumbling with the chicken he had been cooking to look back at the crying boy.

It breaks Jin to see Jimin like this. The poor boy has been through far too much for just six years of age. It causes an ache in Jin to think about all the small scars that cover Jimin’s tummy, and lower. He hates thinking about how they had not been kind to the boy that has only been so sweet. Jin had been horribly abused as well being an omega, but not like Jimin, because for whatever reason the doctors believe that Jimin would have a higher fertility rate than Jin, so took the most interest in Jimin. It made no sense to Jin for Jimin wouldn’t have his first heat for another eight years. Yet, they wanted to look at everything inside him, they wouldn’t just do x-rays, ultrasounds or CT scans. No, they had to actually cut the small boy open, because they wanted to see all the organs, and how they laid. How they worked and connected inside a male. It was sick, and it scares Jin to think of what would have happened to Jimin and himself had they been at that illegal research facility when they had their first heats when they turn 13.

Jin kneels down letting the younger properly cling to him quietly soothing him as he carries him to the couch.

“Do you want to be puppy and take a nap?” Jin asks making Jimin nod rubbing his tiny fists across his face wiping away his tears.

Jimin loves turning into his wolf, calling it his puppy. It brings him comfort often soothing him when not much else will. He once spent two weeks in his wolf form, only changing form for baths, but that is it.

Jimin transforms into his tiny, even for his age small, pure white wolf. He trots over to the couch and flops down on it with a small huff as he curls into a neat little ball.

“I have to go make dinner, okay? I’ll be right over there,” Jin promises kissing the top of Jimin’s head before slipping back into the kitchen.

He doesn’t have to look to know that Jimin is watching him, he also hears the soft whines from the little white wolf begging for Jin to come back. Jin ignores him though needing to get dinner ready.

Fortunately, the backdoor opens just as Jimin’s whines turn into full on whimpers.

Namjoon and Yoongi are immediately drawn to the omega in distress with Namjoon hurrying over, but not before giving Jin’s arm a squeeze as he passes.

Namjoon knows exactly what will comfort Jimin the quickest, which is what he wants for when Jimin is all worked up he refuses to eat, and with them having not eaten anything since this morning Jimin needs the nutrition of tonight’s dinner.

So, Namjoon transforms into his larger than average for his age golden brown wolf. He lies down on the rug in the center of the living room, which is surprisingly soft. The moment his body hits the rug, Jimin is off the couch and curled into his side.

Smiling Namjoon wraps himself around the smaller wolf and rests his head onto of Jimin’s head gently licking his ears, and face like an Amaire, a Magicae omega parent, would.

The action soothes Jimin enough that no more whimpers leave him, and he actually manages to drift to sleep in Namjoon’s embrace his soft whimpers turning into snores.

Eventually dinner is ready with Hoseok coming out of the bathroom having showered, and the two youngest squeaky clean as well just as dinner is served.

Namjoon manages to get Jimin up, and with him sitting at the end of the table by Namjoon, and Taehyung, his soul mate as they have taken to calling each other, he manages to actually he all his dinner and even giggle at a joke Jin says, even if it was a lame one that makes Yoongi scrunch his nose up.

After dinner Hoseok, and Namjoon take care of the dishes, while Yoongi playfully scares the two youngest into bed chasing them around in his big black wolf tiring them out enough that they fall asleep almost as soon as their heads hit their pillows, but of course not till after Taehyung has his collection of stuffed animals stationed around him like little guards watching over him while he sleeps.

None of them say anything about how each of them copes with what has happened to them. They just learn how to help each other, how to take care of each other. So, if that means Yoongi sits with Taehyung on his bed and helps him position all his stuffed animals just right then that is what it will be. If it’s making sure Jungkook has his security blanket and gets to hug each of his pack mates before he goes to sleep then that is what they do. With Jimin, if it’s letting the small omega curl up into one of his packmates beds each night curling up into their warmth rather than sleeping in his own bed or giving him extra attention and reassurance then that is what they will do.

The older four aren’t as obvious with what soothes them. Yoongi has a habit of checking all the doors and checking the perimeter each night. He will also zone out scribbling poems, and words down in a notebook. He will also get in a bad mind, as Taehyung calls it, he won’t talk or socialize and will lock himself away to be alone. If it weren’t for his packmates coming in to drag him out of it, to make him smile again he doubts he would ever leave those closets and bathrooms he locks himself in.

He’ll never tire of Taehyung, or Jimin coming into a room and just hugging him or Hoseok just letting him cry in his arms with nothing needing to be said. He loves Namjoon for sometimes just letting him vent to him rather that means screaming all sorts of things at the top of lungs or simply softly telling him of his pains with a broken voice. He appreciates Jin always checking to see if he ate that day and catching him in the lie. Always offering him a snack or some random plate of food he produces from thin air he swears.

Hoseok isn’t obvious either. He hides it all behind a bright smile, but he has the scares, he has been beaten more times than he can count with far too many ending with unconsciousness, and weeks of pain.

Hoseok’s way of coping is making others laugh, yet he will also curl into bed with Yoongi sometimes late at night, and breaks. Sometimes he just goes for long runs in his wolf form letting his legs carry him to anywhere they may roam his howls ringing loudly in the air, a song of sorrow, and pain. Sometimes it’s swimming to the bottom of wherever he may be swimming and just lying there letting the water move around him, forgetting the surface world for a while. He’s not a fan of flying having a strong fear of heights thanks to some of the horrors they had put him through at the research facility, so his safe haven is the water. There is noting better to him than swimming down deep where many humans can’t go, were none can follow, and the sounds of the surface world are forgotten.

Jin is very much their lead omega, and as the lead omega he feels a need to care and nurture each member. Jin doesn’t take comfort in hiding away like Yoongi and Hoseok to break. Jin needs the physical contact, the presence of another. So, each night he gives each of his members a kiss on the cheek and hug. He’ll tuck them each into bed before curling into Namjoon’s strong arms allowing himself to feel small and vulnerable in the arms of his lead alpha. He’ll listen to Namjoon’s heartbeat and sob quietly, so the others won’t hear. He loves the soft hum Namjoon does in his ear.

There are days Jin, is overpowered with a sense of danger and his first instinct always being to protect. These days he will often gather up the three maknae and curl up with them in a bed, on a couch, in a meadow in their wolf forms, or with their wings wrapped securely around each other like protective blankets of feathers.

Namjoon hates burdening his pack mates with his pain for he is their leader he should always be strong. Yet, he is like the others and breaks as well as he tries to cope with what he has gone through. He often turns to Jin for comfort letting himself just vent to Jin, or break down into tears. Sometimes it’s Yoongi whom always just lets Namjoon rant without saying a word. Sometimes it’s playing with the youngest three, or even just hugging them to inhale their scents reassure himself that they are there and okay. He does this quite often with Jimin having walked in far too many times to the little omega being hurt, and there is nothing Jimin loves more than being picked up and loved on by one of his packmates, so it never concerns him when Namjoon does this. 

Namjoon though also has times where he needs to be alone, so with his golden wings spread out he soars into the sky flying over forests, flying into the clouds, and over skylines. The fresh air moving around him and freeing him.

As the sun starts to set around their cabin they all start to get ready for bed. Taehyung and Jungkook already fast asleep. Hoseok not far behind them as he curls into his bed.

Yoongi takes a quick shower before flopping into his bed, but not quite falling asleep as he listens to the others.

Namjoon takes a shower next, then gets his, Jin and Jimin’s bed situated to how he knows Jin likes it.

Jin takes Jimin by his hand into the bathroom helping to omega undress even as Jimin’s bottom lip trembles and he tries to hide the scars on his little tummy.

“They’re beautiful, Jimin, you’re beautiful. You’re scars tell a part of your story, a story that make you the you that you are today. There is no shame in them, baby,” Jin kisses Jimin’s head making the boy smile a little and slip into the bath with Jin.

Jin helps Jimin wash his hair, and Jimin does his. They both quickly wash themselves and even splash each other teasingly before getting dressed in their cozy pajamas.

Namjoon already in bed, let’s Jimin fly, and literally fly, as his little white wings slide out from his shoulder blades. Namjoon catches him with ease and wraps him up in the softest blankets they have tickling his sides making Jimin giggle with laughter.

Jin slides into bed on the other side of Jimin wrapping his arms around Jimin from behind, helping him get situated.

Soon Jimin drifts to sleep tuckered out from his long, busy day.

Jin is next, and then Namjoon. They don’t mention how their fingers intertwine over the top of Jimin, or how their legs somehow entangle themselves together the next morning.

Yoongi, once he is sure everyone is asleep, slips out of his own bed, and into Hoseok’s. Hoseok says nothing just opens his arms letting the alpha curl up into them like a small kitten.

They don’t mention this in the morning either, or how somehow Taehyung ends up with his stuffed animals guarding Namjoon, and Jin bed, and himself lying on top of Jimin.

They don’t mention either how somehow their youngest turns into his dark brown wolf and curls up on top of Hoseok, and Yoongi.

None of them mention how they need each other, because it’s just something that doesn’t need to be voiced when it is shown each day. For actions speak louder than words. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, if you read EXO and Shinee you will see that this one is a bit of a different intro. EXO and Shinee are infants when they are adopted by SM, but BTS are children. This will effect them differently for they will have a memory of the things that happened to them, their lives before the music industry. BTS is a different company from EXO and Shinee, so they will have a different experience as children, and how they were taken in. Just like how our JYP groups, GOT7 and Day6 will have a bit of a different beginning as well.
> 
> Anyway, thoughts on the BTS chapter? What would you like to see? I have already hinted at two of the ships I want with them, and have a basic idea of my third one, yet it was a little too early to hint that one. Is there something you would like to see from the BTS parts? Their next part will be several years later as they become tweens, and how they are adjusting to their new life.
> 
> Next up is GOT7! Are you ready for Jackson, Mark, Jaebum, Jinyoung, Youngjae, Bambam and Yugyeom?


	6. Part 1: GOT7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The GOT7 pack comes together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long, but finally we have GOT7!

JY Park, a famous, and loved Korean musician could feel the changing environment in the kpop industry. He felt the building of anticipation as the rumors grew of the Magicae children being adopted, the future of the K-pop industry. One day the men that are famous now would age and be forgotten for they would become weaker as they aged, no longer able to perform like they could in their youth. But that’s not the only thing that would be different the human male artist would no longer hold the public’s attention as these Magicae groups start to debut, performers that are stunningly different, performers that would never age like JY knew he would. The public wanted young and beautiful; this is exactly what the Magicae would bring.

But, not only were they always going be able to be young and have their beautiful forms, but also would forever be able to perform for as long as they breathed. They could dance, sing, and strum a guitar. Their minds wouldn’t scramble forgetting lyrics, they could still explore the beauty of life allowing them to stay curious enough to want to continue making music.

JY Park knew he needed to start gathering together Magicae as well, but he didn’t want just any Magicae though, JY also wanted to know he wasn’t just recruiting these children, but also helping them achieve their dreams. He didn’t care how old they were, he wanted children that already had passion for music, Magicae that would normally not have the opportunity to explore art, yet alone get a career in it.

So, he formed JYP Entertainment, a company that he wanted to be dedicated to helping Magicae achieve their dreams.

At the same time that JYP was starting to form his company seven other stories were beginning, seven stories that would be united by JYP’s work.

Jaebum, a young alpha, born in South Korea was born in a mighty pack of Magicae, a pack known for being excellent fighters in all forms, but especially their wolf. They lived near Seoul in a large apartment building the pack owned. They would train in the courtyard out back with many of them growing to join the South Korean Magicae branch of the military or joined in the Magicae police force.

Yet, one young boy had no desire to join any of these, despite his training. He didn’t want to be a protector or a fighter. He wanted to create, he ached to make music and perform. He wanted his voice out there.

But, the only Magicae being recruited to be a part of the performing arts were ones raised within it, ones that were taken in at a young age, but Jaebum wasn’t young enough for that, not at 12 years old. He’s never heard of a Magicae being taken into an entertainment agency at the age he is. Not to mention, who would want him? He’s trained in fighting not art.

That doesn’t stop him though from practicing. He’ll lock himself in his room or hide away in the nearby woods practicing his vocals, rehearsing his dance moves for even if he can’t do it as a profession, he can at least do it to relieve some of his stress.

He has heard his family talking of how they want him to join the Magicae military branch, how they are already planning on him mating the omega down the hall by the time he turns fifteen. An omega that Jaebum hates to admit, but he doesn’t like.

The omega down the hall comes off sweet enough to everybody around him, he always asks Jaebum how his day is going, what his favorite subjects are and so on. He takes an interest in Jaebum, or at least is very good at pretending to. That is the thing about many of the omegas in Jaebum’s pack they are manipulative. They have been trained in a different form of combat and that form is the combat of the mind. It’s all mind tricks and making people trust you only to stab them in the back. This omega down the hall has convinced himself he’s a master at it. Yet, Jaebum knows better he sees through the omega, Woojin, just wants to be mated to the son of the head alpha. He wants the attention and power that will come with being the future lead omega, for someday the head alpha will step down, break the pack apart as they grow too big in numbers or be killed, and Woojin will want to be mated with Jaebum for that moment.

He doesn’t care about Jaebum, not really, he’s just great at pretending to be.

Jaebum’s Amaire, the name given to the omega parent seeing as they are neither the father or can be the mother seeing as they’re not female, sees right through Woojin as well, and doesn’t care for his mate trying to arrange their only child to marry some hideous omega.

Woojin follows Jaebum now as Jaebum tries to sneak out to where he knows idol auditions are being held, but Woojin follows talking about how some omega got pregnant out of mating and before they hit the age that they stop aging, quite scandalous in most Magicae packs.

Woojin touches Jaebum’s arm, bumps his hip against his and even shakes his butt in a certain way.

Jaebum wants to scream that they’re only twelve and Woojin needs to chill out, but keeps his mouth shut. It doesn’t prevent a couple of eye rolls though when he thinks Woojin isn’t looking

They arrive to the venue where the auditions are being held, there is a line of girls going around the block, for it’s an audition to be a part of a girl group in JYP entertainment.

There’s no way they could just walk in to watch, but maybe they could sneak in.

“What are we doing here?” Woojin asks eyeing the woman with distaste. Woojin, like some Magicae, aren’t really sure how to handle females for they don’t exist in the Magicae species, so they’re high voices and curvy bodies are almost like looking at an alien in Woojin’s eyes.

“Just think if we were human we would be expected to mate with those, I mean it makes no sense. I heard they don’t have heats and have this thing called menstruation where they bleed from…you know down there, and did you know they don’t have a dick? I can’t imagine trying to have sex with something like that, so soft, and they are expected to be the ones to carry the babies, instead of an omega. I mean I could never imagine someone other than me carrying any of my babies. The very existence of the human female is offensive to all omegas,” Woojin says making Jaebum groan.

“And everything you said can be seen as offensive to all females, plus humans don’t have alphas, betas or omegas, so will you end your rant about your distaste in how humans reproduce,” Jaebum hisses making Woojin groan.

“Whatever, I can’t be around this anymore. I’m going back. You can stare at them or whatever, but how anybody could find actual boobs or whatever they have between their legs attractive I will never understand,” Woojin says before turning and heading back to their pack area.

“I thought he’d never leave. Clearly someone that doesn’t get out of Magicae land much,” a new voice says as they appear from an alleyway retracting stunning silver wings back into their back as they approach Jaebum.

The boy is probably about eleven, has jet black hair and a nice smile. He smells of chocolate, with a hint of peppermint. A smell that is certainly omega.

“Um…who are you?” Jaebum asks shocked to see the omega, an omega that he has never seen around and knows for sure isn’t a member of his pack.

“I’m Jinyoung. I’m from a nearby pack as well and snuck out to see the auditions. I always get excited when I hear of any kind of performer or anyone from the industry coming over to our neck of the woods, so I try to secretly buy tickets or sneak out to see them,” Jinyoung says with a smile as he watches the crowd before them.

“What pack are you from?” Jaebum asks wanting to know he isn’t talking with the enemy here.

“Mm… don’t worry I’m not your enemy. I’m from a neutral pack, the Len pack. You are most definitely from the pack of warriors, strong and trained to kill, but really only focus on the whole serve, and protect,” Jinyoung says making Jaebum’s eyebrows shoot up into his hair line.

“Are you complimenting my pack or dissing it?” Jaebum asks raising an eyebrow not sure how to take what Jinyoung just said.

“That is up to you, mister alpha man. Now are we going to get in to see these auditions or are we going to just stand here and watch the line?” Jinyoung asks impatiently.

“Um…I don’t know. How are we going to get in?” Jaebum asks making Jinyoung just smile.

“Come on,” he grabs Jaebum’s hand like he has known him all his life dragging him not towards the crowd, but down an alleyway.

Confused Jaebum follows not understanding at all how they’re going to be able to see these auditions and not get busted.

He doesn’t really get an answer either for Jinyoung transforms into a silver wolf leaving Jaebum to decide if he follows or stays behind.

Glancing over his shoulder to make sure no one is watching, and Woojin isn’t following them he transforms into his black wolf with a hint of blue in his fur following Jinyoung.

Jinyoung leads them down several more alleyways, then to where you can see the lingering of the crowd, and security for the event.

Following Jinyoung closely Jaebum somehow finds himself sliding into a small basement window of the building where the auditions are being held, his wolf that is still quite young, and small making it easier to slide in through the small window.

Once inside they transform back into their human form with Jinyoung grinning.

“How did you know this was here?” Jaebum asks shocked.

“I have a human friend that works for the venue. She’ll leave the window cracked, so I can push it open and slide in if I ask her to. Don’t worry she’ll be here soon to close it behind us. Now come on, let’s get some good seats.”

Jinyoung leads the way seeming to have done this several times before as he leads them to a part of the theater not being used, the balcony overlooking the stage and the people working for JYP that are judging.

“Make yourself comfortable,” Jinyoung says with a smile as they take their seats.

They do just that watching the different girls come out to audition. Sometimes they critique the performances together pointing out things that could have been done better or pointing out different techniques being used. Sometimes Jinyoung whispers a comment that sounds like it may be a compliment, but may as well be a diss, and it has Jaebum holding back tears as he tries to contain his laughter

A sound from behind them breaks Jaebum’s attention from the auditions below as he watches the doors open that lead to the balcony.

“Jinyoung, we have to go. We have company,” Jaebum says finding himself grabbing the omega and pulling him to his feet. He pushes Jinyoung ahead of him, so he can get away first as they made a dash for the side door, but it’s too late they’ve been spotted.

“I didn’t know the auditions were open to the public,” the voice calls making them both halt in their steps.

The figure comes closer, and it’s then that they see that it’s JYP himself. He glances between the two of them not seeming to be pleased to have two people that shouldn’t be there watching the auditions.

“I’m so sorry, I promise we’re leaving right now. We didn’t mean any harm,” Jaebum pleads hoping to not have the police involved for his parents would kill him.

“Two young boys deciding to watch all the pretty girls audition?” JYP asks making Jinyoung scrunch up his nose, “Or are we here for the performances?”

“We were here to see them perform. I promise we weren’t watching them to watch some girls on stage, they’re not really our type. We just wanted to see them perform, I promise,” Jaebum says needing to make sure the man understands that they’re not some weird perverts or something when they don’t even like girls to begin with.

“Not your type?” JYP asks now seeming to be interested his hopes rising for he thinks he may have stumbled upon something very different from what he first expected.

“We’re Magicae, so no human girls aren’t really our type,” Jinyoung speaks up looking shy and embarrassed now under the man’s gaze.

Jaebum can’t help but reach out holding Jinyoung’s hand to comfort him.

“Do you boys like music? Like to perform?” the senior man asks making them both nod in agreement.

“I see, then if you want to go without me calling the police for trespassing, I want to see you both perform for me. Something to make up for watching those girls perform well you two just got to watch,” JYP says making Jaebum and Jinyoung exchange frantic wide-eyed looks. Neither of them had anything prepared.

Yet, Jaebum knows this could be his chance. He wants out of having to fight all the time, this could be his chance to break away from his so-called destiny.

If he can impress JYP just enough he could have a chance.

He glances at Jinyoung and sees that the omega is almost in tears with not embarrassment, but what appears to be fear, and desperation.

Jaebum meets Jinyoung’s eyes needing him to understand that this could be their chance. He knows just from the couple of hours spent with Jinyoung that he aches to be a performer just like him, this could be their answer, their escape from their life now to the one they dream of.

Jinyoung seems to understand the gaze for Jinyoung starts to sing. His voice is soft and smooth. He keeps eye contact with Jaebum as the lyrics run over them, and Jaebum finds himself joining in not breaking Jinyoung’s gaze. They are keeping each other anchored as they sing together a song that they both know well having commented when one of the auditioning girls performed it and how they both adored it. They never rehearsed it before together, yet it comes out beautiful. A little shaky at parts as they feel each other out vocally, yet stunning.

“You’re both very talented singers. I’ll tell you what, I am looking for Magicae to join some of the groups I’m working on. I would like you two to join. You don’t have to let me know right now. I understand if you have to go home and talk with your parents, so here is my number. Give me a call and have at least one of your parents sign these allowing you to leave home,” JYP hands them each a business card, and contracts with a promise that he hopes to hear from them before escorting them out of the venue after getting their names.

Together Jaebum and Jinyoung walk in silence back towards their homes leaving behind the line of girls that were hoping to get what they were just given.

“I have to take this,” Jinyoung whispers making Jaebum glance up.

“What do you mean?”

“I lied to you I’m not from a pack down the street. I’m from the Grey Min pack,” Jinyoung whispers making Jaebum’s eyes go wide.

The Grey Min pack are infamous for their mistreatment of omegas. They are very traditional in their beliefs believing that all omegas should be submissive, that they are for breeding and fucking only. It sickens Jaebum to know what Jinyoung’s future could be.

“My father already has my mate picked out. He’s ten years older than me, and as soon as my first heat hits when I turn thirteen, I’m to be given to him. I don’t want that. I don’t want to be some asshole alpha’s fuck toy. I want to live my life; I want to create and sing. I want to perform not be someone that is just bent over some table whenever his mate wants and gives his mate as many babies as he wants. No, I can’t do it, but I’m not going to be able to get my father to sign off on this. He’ll kill me before he’ll let me leave,” Jinyoung whispers tears falling down his cheeks.

“Hey, it’ll be okay. We’ll figure it out, okay? My parents aren’t exactly going to be pleased either considering my mating is already arranged as well and with me being the next lead alpha, but we’ll figure it out. How about we tell them together? That way if things go bad, we can be there for each other?” Jaebum suggests making Jinyoung shrug seeming to be discouraged.

Grabbing his new friend’s hand Jaebum lets his deep blue wings sprout from his back with Jinyoung doing the same with his silver wings. Together the two of them fly to where Jinyoung’s pack resides.

Jinyoung says nothing as he leads Jaebum to his home knocking on the door before entering.

Inside there are several young children running around and, in the kitchen, a heavily pregnant omega that Jaebum would guess to be carrying more than one baby based on the size of his tummy.

“Jinyoung, is that you?” the omega calls making Jinyoung call out a soft yes as he leads Jaebum past the three young children that play on the living room floor.

“Ama,” Jinyoung whispers making the omega look up in an instant at the sound of his son’s voice.

“Baby, what is it?” he asks hurrying over to Jinyoung as quick as his pregnant body would allow.

“I have a way to leave. An entertainment company wants me, a good one, but father would never…” Jinyoung shakes his head tears falling down his cheeks.

“Forget your father, you can’t live your life out here Jinyoung. You would never be happy, and I know it would destroy you. Give me the papers,” the omega demands.

The omega doesn’t even read over them knowing that almost any fate that an entertainment company could give his only omega son would be better than the one waiting for him here.

“Now leave, don’t bother packing any of your things. You won’t have time. Your father is on his way home. I’ll find a way to send you the things you value, and Jinyoung, promise me to not come back here. I love you my sweet boy,” Jinyoung’s Ama pulls him into his arms kissing his cheek with tears running down his cheeks before patting his butt and sending him on his way.

Jaebum knowing that this is their only chance grabs Jinyoung’s hand and drags him out of the home. Jinyoung sobs behind his hand with it breaking him to leave all that he has known behind.

They’re just making it down the porch steps when a large alpha appears, and he doesn’t seem pleased by what he is seeing.

“Where are you going with my son, boy?” the man demands to know making Jaebum’s heart skip a beat as he pushes Jinyoung behind him.

“He’s leaving and not coming back sir. He’s going somewhere that will make him happy,” Jaebum replies keeping his voice steady as he had been taught refusing to show fear.

“Over my dead body, he’s an omega. He doesn’t get a choice,” the man growls dangerously.

“Go, I’ll meet you where we met,” Jaebum orders making Jinyoung’s eyes go wide.

“He’ll kill you,” Jinyoung hisses, but Jaebum ignores him pushing him away.

Knowing that there will be only more harm done if he stays Jinyoung lets his winged form take over as he shoots for the skies away from his father.

His father doesn’t seem to notice instead he transforms into his wolf and charges at Jaebum. Jaebum is prepared for this for most Magicae when in anger let their most animalist form take over, their wolf.

Jaebum transforms to his as well and lets his training take it away. He attacks the man immediately using his younger, and smaller wolf to his advantage. He tears at the man from the underbelly making the man cry out as Jaebum manages to slide between his legs with his smaller size.

The man growls going for Jaebum’s face, but’s blind with rage making his aim off so Jaebum dodges it with ease.

Knowing that if he gets pinned in his wolf form by the larger wolf, he will be screwed he changes back to his winged form mid fight shocking the man and giving Jaebum the chance to pull the small switch blade he always carries with him from his jacket. Flying above the wolf he goes for a quick spiral down knowing he needs to end this now before he gets hurt and stabs the man in the back right where he knows the man will not die but will be unable to continue the fight.

The man let’s out a loud whine before collapsing. Jaebum didn’t make a show of it at all instead going for the blow that he knows would enable his enemy the quickest.

Not wanting to linger should the rest of the man’s pack show up Jaebum leaves, but not before calling a warning to the man to never try to track Jinyoung down.

Jaebum doesn’t have to fly far to find Jinyoung for he hadn’t listened. He hadn’t returned to where they first met, but instead was watching from a nearby rooftop.

“Thank you,” Jinyoung whispers following Jaebum to his home.

“It was the right thing to do, and don’t worry he’s not dead or permanently injured. It will take him a couple of months to heal, but he will recover,” Jaebum assures him as they reach him home.

Jaebum has no fear going inside knowing what he will be facing. He has Jinyoung follow him to his father’s study where his father and ama are gathered going over pack finances.

Glancing up his father smiles, forever at the age of 23, you could never tell his father has lived two hundred years, or his ama, a hundred.

“Nice of you to join us son, who is your friend?” his father asks in greeting a friendly man overall.

“Um this is Jinyoung, he’s been orphaned from his pack today, and is my friend, but that’s not what I want to talk about. I got an opportunity to join an entertainment agency, JYP. It would allow me to perform and do what I really want to do with my life,” Jaebum says making both his parents look up at him now fully.

“Joining a company like that would mean leaving our pack, it would mean not doing any of the things your father and I had planned for you,” his ama says not seeming to be angry, just starting what he wants Jaebum to know.

“I know, but it’s what I want to do,” Jaebum pleads needing them to understand.

“You’ve always had a passion for music, we know you’ve snuck out to practice Jaebum, just like how we know your heart has never been in the training like the others…It hurts me for I wanted to be able to break the pack apart when you came of age so we could further grow and you could lead your own part of the pack, yet I see this isn’t what you want. If this is what you want to do, and you are certain we will not object. Your ama and I can always have another child, one that would hopefully enjoy our style of life more. But, understand that there will be no rejoining the pack once you leave, for these performing Magicae create their own pack from the group they are set to perform with. You won’t be able to come back to this one Jaebum, you can visit, but never be a member again. Is this truly what you want?” his father asks.

“Yes, this is what I want. I know it in my heart,” Jaebum says making his father sigh.

“It breaks my heart to see my baby go, but your happiness is the most important thing to us. Do what you feel is right sweet boy,” his ama stands kissing his cheek lightly tears in his eyes.

His parents sign the paper, and even help him pack his bags with all of his most beloved possessions before allowing them to leave after placing a phone call with JYP whom had not left town yet and agreed to pick the two boys up.

“Ready to start our new life?” Jaebum asks Jinyoung making the omega smile a new hope in his eyes as they get into the car together.

It never crosses JYP’s mind to separate Jinyoung and Jaebum, for he can see the clear chemistry between the two boys, so he decides to build a group around them instead with Jaebum and Jinyoung being the first members.

They form their own little pack permanently breaking the bond they held with their old one. JYP had them settle in three-bedroom, one bathroom apartment in Seoul. It has a beautiful park in the center that will allow them to play in their wolf form, an indoor pool for their water form and the safety of being able to fly through the open air of the middle of the building. It’s simple, but is an apartment building that JYP uses to house many of his Magicae artist.

Jaebum and Jinyoung adjust quickly to living together. They each take one of the bedrooms with them taking turns cleaning and cooking. JYP has decided to allow them to live on their own considering they are a little older and allows them to figure out their pack dynamic.

Jaebum and Jinyoung get into a flow of things with the both of them getting to know each other, and what their favorite things are. They take classes together when the tutor hired by JYP stops by, and take lessons in the music industry two times a week as they figure out what exactly it is they want to do.

Months go by without anything major happening, that is until there is a knock on their apartment door early one morning.

It’s barely even five am, but the knocking persists, so with his hair a mess and still in his pajamas Jinyoung trudges out from his room less than thrilled as Jaebum is already up taking a shower leaving him to answer the door when he’s barley even awake.

Jinyoung doesn’t even bother with checking the peek hole, he just opens the door to find a boy that appears to be older than him in front of him with one of their managers beside him.

“We found a new member for your pack. This is Mark, Mark is from the United States, and is an omega. Mark this is Jinyoung,” the manager, David, introduces the new omega.

Shocked at the new arrival Jinyoung just stands there for a moment before shaking himself from his shock and stepping back allowing this Mark in, whom has a suitcase and backpack with him.

The door closes with a light slam leaving Mark and Jinyoung to stand there awkwardly both of them clearly unsure in how to handle this situation, especially this early in the morning.

“Um, hi, I’m Jinyoung, as David said. I’m an omega too and am 11. There is another member here, Jaebum, he’s twelve and is an alpha. He’s in the shower though,” Jinyoung says trying to pull himself together and welcome their new pack mate.

“I’m Mark, an omega and am thirteen,” Mark says his cheeks flushed red as he runs a shy hand over the back of his neck.

“Nice to meet you Mark, welcome to our apartment and pack. I’m Jaebum. If you like I can quickly do the pack mark making you officially one of us,” Jaebum offers making Mark shrug and turn his head to side allowing Jaebum access to the back of his neck.

Jaebum approaches and with the nail of his thumb cuts into the soft skin of Mark’s neck drawing blood. Mark winces but says nothing as Jaebum cuts into his own thumb drawing blood and rubs his own blood into Mark’s wound forming the pack bond as the wound on the back of Mark’s neck will scar leaving a mark just like the ones on Jaebum and Jinyoung’s necks.

“So, where are you from? You don’t sound like you’re from Korea, no offense, your Korean isn’t bad, but you can definitely tell it’s not your native tongue,” Jinyoung asks as he leads the way to his room knowing that more than likely as an omega, Mark will be rooming with him.

“Sorry, I tried learning some Korean before I came here, but it’s not perfect yet. I’m from the United States, LA more specifically,” Mark says shrugging his shoulders as he follows Jinyoung.

“Must be pretty different. Well this is the omega room, um this is my bed over here, but you’re more than welcome to have the other one,” Jinyoung says gesturing to the spot that Mark can have.

Mark does quietly putting his things away and getting settled in while Jinyoung makes his bed and gets dressed.

Jinyoung aches to ask the question that has been bothering him since Mark got here, but he’s terrified to ask, glancing over his shoulder at the other omega he takes a deep breath.

“So, you said you’re thirteen, right?” Jinyoung asks making Mark look up.

“Yeah, you want to ask about my heat, don’t you?” Mark asks a real smile on his face as he looks back at Jinyoung.

“If you don’t mind it’s just I’m two months from turning twelve, then in another year it’ll be my first time, and I’ll admit I’m a little nervous,” Jinyoung admits pulling his legs up beneath him watching Mark as he closes their bedroom and door settling on his own bed.

“I’ll be honest it’s not pleasant. I was scared shitless. It’s painful, your stomach is going to cramp, you’re going to get a fever, and just be uncomfortable. I had a horrible headache and actually fainted. However, the whole wanting to be screwed is a myth. You’ll be weaker, feel like crap, and have an ache to be around those you trust, ache for the comfort of being hugged or held. You might nest before and after. I found just being in contact with another helps a great deal with the symptoms. The most embarrassing part is what happens down there, you’ll lubricate. It’s beyond embarrassing to have the seat of your pants get damp. It’s not talked about, but it’s best to use a pad to soak it up,” Mark explains as he opens his backpack and chucks a Poise pad at Jinyoung with it landing in his lap.

“Ew my Ama never told me this. Does it smell?” Jinyoung asks turning the pad over in his hands.

“Not bad, it’s sweet actually especially to alphas. I’ve heard that the stronger the symptoms of your heat the more fertile you are. My Ama said mine was average, which is fine with me,” Mark says making Jinyoung nod.

“Ugh this is so weird. Can you imagine performing on stage with these in our underwear? Do you think they’ll be visible if we wear too tight of pants? Will we even be able to perform when we’re in heat?” Jinyoung asks anxious over the entire idea of having a heat.

“I’m sure we can perform, maybe not the first couple of days, but we will be able to. It’ll be uncomfortable, but not impossible. The first couple of days are the hardest, then the rest of the week goes by a little easier. I promise it’s not as bad as some jerk of alphas have made it sound. I had this alpha neighbor that tried to convince me that my heat wouldn’t stop until some alpha you know…slept with me. My Ama assured me that the alpha had just been a jerk and was just trying to scare me,” Mark replies with a shrug of his shoulders.

Jinyoung smiles feeling a little relaxed to hear from another omega that it isn’t as bad as he had heard from people, and he is slowly learning to not dread it for he will not be passed off to some alpha ten years older than him the moment it happens.

“I don’t know your story Jinyoung, but a heat isn’t a bad thing. It’s a good thing too I mean we become like actual omegas,” Mark says trying to comfort the anxiety that he can see in Jinyoung’s eyes.

“Thanks Mark,” Jinyoung smiles before getting to his feet, “I’m sure Jaebum as some kind of breakfast ready by now.”

Jinyoung and Mark slide of their room and into the kitchen where they find that Jaebum has finished cooking eggs and sausage for them for breakfast. Jinyoung and Mark set the table before they all sit down for their first meal together.

“So, Mark what made you decide to some to South Korea and become an idol?” Jaebum asks.

“Um….My family is a family of Korean-American Magicae, my parents are amazing businessman, but it wasn’t what I wanted for me, and you’re chances of succeeding as an Asian artist, let alone an Asian Omega in the music industry in the west is slim. So, my parents allowed me to come here after my first heat, for not only would I be able to achieve my dreams and work in the music industry, but also have a pack that will help me,” Mark shrugs.

“Well welcome to South Korea, and I promise you Mark this pack will always be there for each other,” Jaebum promises meeting Jinyoung’s eyes out of the corner of his eye both of them recalling Jaebum scaring off Jinyoung’s dad.

The new addition of Mark benefits Jinyoung a great deal, it’s a comfort to have another omega in the home to lean on especially with his heat coming up in a little over a year.

Just before Jaebum’s thirteenth birthday, they get word that they have a new member joining, and would be meeting him at the practice room, where they have started to learn dance.

They are not sure what to expect especially when they learn that their new member is from Hong Kong, but beyond that they know nothing.

Entering the rehearsal room, they find a boy of about the same age as Jaebum. He is slim and light on his feet. He has a bright smile on his face, and an energy that has him bouncing on the balls of his feet. He clearly radiates alpha energy.

“Your family is part of the Magicae that are involved in some serious sword fighting skills in their winged forms. Your family is known for it, putting on some incredible performances,” Jabeum says eyes going wide as he recognizes the other alpha from the videos he watched online of some beautiful sword battles the Wang family does while in their winged form, the swords are fake, but can do damage if not wearing the proper gear, yet to watch them glide through the air weapons drawn in memory of Magicae past is stunning.

Jackson, whom Jaebum now remembers is his name, had just made his debut with his family. He stood pretty well against his cousins especially with the next closest in age is five years older than him, yet Jackson could stand his ground against them and even win some of the fights.

“Yeah, wasn’t for me though. My passion is music, made my Ama a deal that if I made my debut and tried it out, but still didn’t like it I could try music, so here I am after a year of being with them and not being that into the sword play,” Jackson shrugs.

“Now it makes sense why you stand the way you do, you have yourself braced like you’re ready for a fight, ready to dodge and brace for impact,” Jinyoung observes.

“Yeah, that’s what training since you could walk does to you,” Jackson shrugs not seeming to mind the comment just acknowledging it. 

The dance instructor walks in at that moment ending the conversation for now.

Jaebum is able to complete the pack bond with Jackson before practice begins.

By the time the day is over Jackson even has soft spoken Mark laughing till he’s almost in tears.

It’s not even two weeks later that Jaebum has his first rut. It was hard the few days before Jaebum’s thirteenth birthday. He’s more protective over the omegas, hovering over them. He’s moodier snapping easier until the day hits. When it does, he wakes in a sweat and promptly throws up over the edge of his bed.

Jaebum spends the first couple of days sweaty and experiencing flu like symptoms. The rest of the week he is on edge snapping at anyone that gets too close to their pack’s omegas, a little bit more of butt heads with Jackson.

Jinyoung never commented on it, but he found himself curled up with Jaebum on the couch or in Jaebum’s bed for it seemed to comfort the alpha to hold the omega. Mark didn’t know Jaebum well enough yet to cross into the cuddling line, but Jinyoung didn’t mind the physical contact. He didn’t comment when Jaebum would fall asleep with his head slumped on Jinyoung’s shoulder or in his lap.

Nobody commented on Jaebum randomly getting a hard on during a movie one night well he held Jinyoung in his arms or Jaebum’s confused gasp when he noticed the subtle change of his body with him now having a knot.

After Jaebum’s rut it became clear he will be their lead alpha.

Things start to settle down again when Jackson’s rut hits. Jackson is even worse when it comes to being on edge during his rut. He’s a little more hyper but should anyone get too close to Jinyoung or especially Mark, Jackson is there almost growling at them.

Jaebum had to actually take him out to the woods for a run to get some of the energy out. It’s like all of Jackson’s normal energy is times ten during his rut. Jackson will be touchier with Jinyoung during his rut, but Mark is the one that lets himself be wrapped up in his arms with his head resting on Jackson’s chest. No comment is made, but there are clear bonds being formed.

Jackson’s rut ends, and with the end of his rut things get a bit more comfortable in their apartment. They start to adjust now to two alphas and two omegas.

Then their first beta is added, as well as another alpha.

Youngjae and Yugyeom show up in the middle of their tutor discussing a math formula. Youngjae is just eleven years old with a backpack on his back and a smile on his face as their manager, David, enters their apartment with him. Yugyeom, an alpha, that appears to be about nine, but very tall for his age is quieter, yet does smile softly when he sees the others.

“What did you do decide to throw a beta in the mix to break the tension in here with all these alphas and omegas?” Jackson asks noticing Youngjae’s gender right away.

“He’s kidding of course. Boys I would like you to meet Youngjae and Yugyeom. Youngjae is a beta and is eleven years old. Yugyeom is nine and an alpha,” David introduces the boys.

Jackson is on his feet first bowing to them before pulling them both into a hug welcoming them to the pack.

Jaebum is next as the leader greeting both of them kindly making sure they understand that they are both welcome as he meet’s each of their eyes as he greets them.

Jinyoung as well greets them warmly paying extra attention to the nine-year-old whom seems to be scared to be away from his home for the first time.

Mark is a little shyer to the newcomers, greets them, but doesn’t bounce out of his seat to engage in conversation.

The boys’ lesson for the day is clearly over as the tutor will not be able to get their attention again with the two new commers now being here, so he and David slip out of the dorm leaving them to help settle their new pack mates in.

Jaebum quickly does the normal routine of initiating the new members into their pack making Youngjae and Yugyeom both flinch but relax once it’s done as they feel the pulse of the pack bond in their system.

“Yugyeom, seeing as you’re an alpha like Jackson and I you’ll be rooming with us. Youngjae you are the only beta we have currently, so you’ll have your own room,” Jaebum says letting Jinyoung and Mark lead Youngjae to his room while Jaebum and Jackson lead Yugyeom to theirs.

The alpha room thankfully as a bunk bed, which seeing as Jackson has already claimed the top bunk Yugyeom quietly claims the bottom crawling onto the bed that is made up waiting for someone to claim it.

“How old are you guys?” Yugyeom asks as he settles onto his bed clutching his backpack in his lap.

“We’re both thirteen, but Jaebum is my hyung by a couple of months. You can relax Yugyeom, we’re not going to bite. Unpack your bag, your kind of going to be here for a while,” Jackson teases the tall nine-year-old alpha.

Yugyeom smiles softly and does relax a little as he unzips his bag pulling out his few sets of clothing follows Jaebum’s instruction in where to put them.

“So, what brings you to the kpop world?” Jackson asks settling on the edge of Jaebum’s bed beside Jaebum with Yugyeom siting on the bottom bunk across from them making it easier to talk.

“My ama and papa wanted me to follow my dreams but had to make me leave soon. They didn’t have a lot of money,” Yugeyeom admits with a shrug.

“I’m sorry you had to leave home at such a young age, but I am happy to have you part of our pack. What do you dream of doing?” Jaebum asks curious to what the younger boy dreamed of.

“I’ve always like dancing. I want to be able to dance on stage and perform in front of others. Maybe learn to sing or rap. What will you two be doing in the group?” Yugyeom asks looking up from where he had been picking at a loose string on one of the blankets on his bed.

“I’ll be in the vocal line, and dance line, as well as the lead alpha,” Jaebum speaks up first.

“Rapper, and dancer here. Maybe a little vocal, but I’m no all-star there,” Jackson replies making Jaebum snort.

“Your vocals aren’t all that bad Jackson, you just have a different tone,” Jaebum assures Jackson.

The three alphas stay in their shared bedroom letting time go by as Jackson and Jaebum talk about what the classes are like, how life works in the dorm and reassuring Yugyeom that despite him being a long way from home for the first time, and probably not returning he will be okay.

They discuss they’re favorite things to do, and their favorite things. Jackson talks of the differences between Hong Kong and South Korea.

“Guys come set the table!” Jinyoung calls from the kitchen area sending the three alphas racing out to help set the table.

It’s exciting for them to be adding two new members to their pack and is especially interesting having a beta for the first time.

“So, Youngjae, what brings you to JYP?” Jackson asks in hopes of breaking the silence that has settled over the table as they all begin to eat chopsticks clicking against the gas.

“Um…I’ve always had a passion for singing, my ama heard about JYP auditions near where I lived and allowed me to audition. I did, and that’s how I got here. Nothing overly thrilling. No star athlete family or family trained in fighting,” Youngjae says looking pointedly at Jaebum and Jackson.

“Well welcome to the pack.”

Jaebum quickly noticed the benefits of having Youngjae around. Having a beta in the pack adds a new dynamic. Youngjae seems to be an anchor, his presence helps cool off the high emotions of omegas and betas. It’s Youngjae that stops Mark from launching a laptop at Jackson for waking him up.

Months go by with the pack adjusting again, when one final member is added.

A sweet beta boy from Thailand shows up at their doorstep, just several of months older than Yugyeom. He is shorter than Yugyeom with him only coming up to his chest.

Bambam is outspoken, and fits fight in right away. His personality making the entire pack feel a little protective of him, and maybe spoil the young beta.

Mark claims that Jinyoung, whom takes the lead omega position after his first heat, is clearly favoring the beta calling him Jinyoung’s baby.

Bambam just laughs at this while Jinyoung chucks a pillow at Mark’s head for the comment.

Their pack bond has formed, and as time goes on a family bond has started to form with each member looking for each other as they figure out how to work together.

But their adventure has only just begun with their debut quickly coming up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took me so long to get the GOT7 part out. It's been a long week and seemed every time I sat down to write I just didn't have the motivation, but I forced myself to finish this part. I'm sorry if it's a little dull about halfway through, I just wanted to get this part done. Things will start to pick up plot wise for each group as we get into part 2 and away from the introductions for each group.
> 
> Anyway, is there anything you would like to see from GOT7? Any ships? I have a couple in mind I want to see, one of them probably a little obvious, but for the most part GOT7 is not set in stone, except for Jaebum and Jinyoung, I really want those two together, but everyone else I'm open to even though I am leaning towards Markson in this story.
> 
> Next up is Day6! Get ready My Days!


	7. Part 1: Day6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day6 meets for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! This one is a little shorter than the others with there only be five members, and has a different set up, but I like it. This one flowed a lot better and was easier to write. So, I hope you guys enjoy!

JYP Entertainment…one of the big three entertainment companies, this isn’t a mistake, this is a start to doing what he wants to do with his life, this isn’t a giant mistake coming all the way from America to Korea. At least, this is what Jae tries to keep telling himself, trying to reassure himself that this isn’t all some big ugly mistake.

He walks the halls of the apartment building he hand been assigned to his backpack on his shoulder and guitar case over the other.

A blur of an auburn wolf runs past him streaking past in a blur of fur, and right behind him is a larger white wolf right on his heals.

The white wolf is clearly alpha, and if Jae had make a guess the auburn wolf is a beta.

He debates just going forward or making sure that these two don’t kill each other, but before he has to make that choice another boy, an omega, steps out of an apartment scolding the two wolves.

“Sorry, about them. You must be part of the Day6 pack, I already met one of your pack members, I’m Jinyoung lead omega of the GOT7 pack and your neighbor. That was Jackson, and Bambam, rest assured Jackson isn’t our lead alpha,” Jinyoung introduces himself as they both hear laugher and shouting from down the hall, more than likely Bambam and Jackson.

“Hi, I’m Jae, and yeah I’m a part of the Day6 pack, or at least I’m going to be. You said you met one of my pack mates?” Jae asks anxious to know what his pack will be like before meeting them.

“I’ve only seen one come through, he’s about twelve, cute little omega. He was pretty quiet and seemed nerves. His name is Wonpil, head up the stairs then to apartment 9,” Jinyoung says pointing Jae in the right direction.

“Thank you, and um…good luck with that?” Jae says gesturing down the hall to where Jackson and Bambam had disappeared.

“Thanks,” Jinyoung laughs as heads down the hall after Jackson and Bambam already back to scolding, something about how they had almost killed Jae running down the hall like they were.

Jae heads up the direction that Jinyoung had pointed feeling a little nervous to meet this Wonpil.

He heads down the hall as directed, his guitar case hitting the back of his leg. He hesitates in front of the door not sure if he should knock or should use the key that JYP had given him.

Taking a deep breath, he decides to just open the door.

Once the door clicks, he pushes it open entering to find inside the small apartment an omega is sitting on the couch in the living room area bag at his feet and looking nervously as he stares down at his hands. When Jae opens the door he flies to his feet looking like he’s ready to be scolded for being there first.

“Whoa there, didn’t mean to scare you. I’m Jae you must be Wonpil, Jinyoung from downstairs told me,” Jae explains feeling awkward as the omega boy just stares at him blinking owlishly.

“Yeah, I’m Wonpil, I’m twelve, how old are you?” Wonpil asks curiously as Jae comes over sitting down on the couch beside Wonpil.

“I’m thirteen, what instrument do you play? I’m a guitarist, hopefully lead, and I can do a bit of vocals,” Jae says with a shrug.

“I do keyboard and synthesizer. I also can sing a little too,” Wonpil replies with a shy smile.

“Nice, have you explored the apartment at all? What are working with?” Jae asks glancing around.

“Two bedrooms and one bathroom. One for omegas and one for alphas, then I guess betas get to choose who they want to room with,” Wonpil shrugs.

Jae starts to suggest they check out the two rooms when the door opens again. This time an alpha enters, he’s about Jae’s age he’d guess. He has shorter hair and a kind expression.

“Hi I didn’t realize you guys were here. I’m Sungjin, alpha, and thirteen,” Sungjin introduces himself waving awkwardly from the doorway.

“Hi, I’m Jae beta, and thirteen. He’s Wonpil, omega and twelve,” Jae introduces himself and Wonpil seeing as the omega is hiding behind him and Jae tries to ignore the fact that Wonpil’s hands are also on his waist seeming to be one of the omegas that takes comfort in physical contact.

“Nice to meet you guys. Um…what’s our bedroom situation like?” Sungjin asks peeking around the apartment.

“Two bedrooms, we were just going to go check them out,” Jae replies as leads the way to the bedrooms.

“Are you our drummer?” Wonpil asks curiously to Sungjin eyeing the alpha with interest.

“No, I’m a vocalist with hopes of learning guitar,” Sungjin replies giving Wonpil a warm smile to hopefully help the omega relax a little.

“Wait you don’t know how to play guitar?” Jae asks turning to look back Sungjin.

“No,” Sungjin admits with a blush.

“Well you’ve got time. Alright, first door, and it’s a bunk bed!” Jae says as they all peek into the first room.

“JYP told me that there would be one more alpha than just me, so this will have to be the alpha room,” Sungjin says glancing around the room that appears to be his.

He sets his bag down on the desk deciding to wait till the other alpha to come before deciding on what bunk he gets.

“Aw man that means I’m sharing a room with the omegas,” Jae sighs dramatically making Wonpil look up in offense.

“Um omega here,” Wonpil says raising his hand.

“I’m just teasing. You seem like a good kid,” Jae reassures him patting his shoulder as they move onto the next room.

This room has a queen bed on the floor and a twin pushed up against the wall.

“Really no bunk bed? Did they run out of money?” Jae asks.

“There’s two more people coming too, and one of them has to be a beta or omega, so it looks like someone is sharing a bed with someone,” Sungjin says secretly pleased he is not in the situation for he would not want to share a bed.

“So, not sharing a bed. No offense Wonpil, but no way. I need my own bed,” Jae says heading over to the twin bed and throwing his bag and guitar down on it.

“That’s okay, I don’t mind sharing a bed,” Wonpil shrugs plopping down on the queen bed.

They hear the door open again and all peek out of the bedroom to find another alpha stepping in. He tall and has a nice smile, and round face.

“Hello?” the other calls out.

“Hi, we’re Sungjin, Wonpil and Jae. Who are you?” Jae asks stepping out of the room noting that this boy has a guitar case as well.

“I’m Young-K,” the alpha introduces himself with a smile as he closes the apartment door behind him.

“There is no way that’s your real name,” Jae teases making the alpha laugh.

“No, that’s my stage name. When I lived in Canada my name was Brian, but I was born Young Hyun,” Young K replies sheepishly.

“Got it, Brian it is,” Jae replies making Young K groan.

“Not what I meant, but okay,” Young K laughs.

“You’re sharing a room a room with me seeing as we’re the only two alphas. You can pick which bunk,” Sungjin says with a shrug.

“How many more do we have coming?” Brian asks as he heads to the room that Sungjin had pointed out with his stuff.

“One more according to what JYP said. Either a beta or an omega, we’re not sure which,” Sungjin replies as Brian heads for the top bunk after asking if it’s okay which Sungjin assures it is.

“How old are you Brian?” Jae asks.

“Twelve,” Brian replies as he climbs back down from the bunk.

“So, you haven’t gone through your rut yet, and neither Wonpil has gone through his heat yet,” Sungjin replies making Wonpil blush.

“That’s alright, we’ll make sure everyone gets through it,” Jae shrugs not too worried about heats and ruts. It’s easier for him to say with him being a beta, so he gets neither.

There is a light knock on the apartment door that catches all four of their attention with a voice softly calling out a shy hello.

Stepping out of the bedroom they find their final member has arrived. He’s clearly the youngest with him being shorter. He gives them all a shy smile with his cheeks and even his ears flushing red under their gaze.

“Hi I’m Dowoon,” the boy whispers looking ready to disappear as he hugs himself bashfully.

“Hi Dowoon, I’m Sungjin, that’s Jae, over there is Young K or as we have taken to calling him Brian, and here is Wonpil,” Sungjin introduces them all.

“Hi,” Dowoon waves with his sweater paws.

“Okay, so you’re more than likely not an alpha. So, beta or omega?” Jae asks intrigued by their maknae.

“Um…beta,” Dowoon admits with yet another blush.

“How old are you?” Brian asks smiling reassuringly at the omega.

“Eleven.”

“What instrument do you play?” Sungjin asks even though he already suspects that it is the drums with them having no drummer yet show up before Dowoon.

“Drums,” Dowoon confirms.

“You’re adorable,” Wonpil suddenly gushes going over and hugging the beta.

The younger relaxes in the older’s arms seeming to take comfort in Wonpil’s gentle embrace.

Wonpil leads Dowoon to their room explaining that they will be sharing the queen size bed, and talking about whatever else seems to come to his mind.

“I’ll figure out something for dinner?” Brian asks glancing at Sungjin whom shrugs in agreement.

They all slowly start to settle into their new home trying to adjust to living with each other, and their new style of life which now involved school and training to be a kpop idol.

Sungjin completed the pack ritual binding them with a nick to the back of each of his members neck, and a mix of blood leaving behind a permanent scar behind of each of their necks.

Dowoon grumbles and groans each night for somehow Wonpil always ends up wrapped around him in their shared bed while he sleeps, but secretly the members all know Dowoon doesn’t hate having his fellow omega cuddle him as much as he likes to pretend, he does.

Sungjin goes through his ruts every three months, he is a little sterner for the week of his rut, and a little more protective over Wonpil. Nobody comments on the frequent showers he takes during his rut. They get him pain meds for the headaches and try not to upset him too much knowing that his nerves are on edge.

It’s December 19th, there is a Christmas tree in the living room and decorations cover the apartment. It’s also Brian’s thirteen birthday, the birthday where he is supposed to get his first rut.

Brian wakes in his shared room with Sungjin and immediately knows his rut has hit. His head hurts and he feels like he is crawling out of his skin. He sets up in bed making the world spin.

“You doing okay?” Sungjin asks from where he stands already up eyeing Brian carefully noting the sweat that covers the other alpha’s skin.

“No, I feel weird. Sungjin…I don’t understand I feel so uncomfortable and dizzy,” Brian whines his hand going to his head with a groan.

“You’re going to. Come on, a cold shower will help,” Sungjin suggests helping Brian down from his bunk letting the other alpha lean on him as he guides him to the bathroom shooing Jae whom had been brushing his teeth out.

Closing the door without a comment he helps Brian out of his t-shirt and boxers before settling him into the bathtub. He turns the water on cool, not cold, but cool. Something that will lessen the uncomfortableness that he knows all to well Brian is feeling.

“Fuck this sucks,” Brian whines curling in on himself with an actual growl leaving him.

“You’re going to feel the need to transform into your other forms, be careful try to keep yourself in control. You don’t want to lose into your wolf,” Sungjin warns just as Brian trembles and his water form takes over his legs being replaced with a ruby red fin. His eyes widen looking to Sungjin apologetically.

“It’s okay, it’s going to happen. You’re in the water, your body is in defense mode, it feels a need to protect and you’re going to transform into the form that your body feels is going to be able to do that best. It’s going to settle down, you’ll learn to control it,” Sungjin assures settling on the lid of the toilet.

“What all happens with this?” Brian asks a little embarrassed.

“Well you’ll feel a need to protect our other members more, especially Wonpil. You’re going to feel a little irritable, expect a fever and some headaches. You’re going to want to spend more time in each of your forms, it’s important to do so too other wise you’ll have way too much pent-up energy. You’ll have insomnia horrible, only good thing is you won’t feel the exhaustion. Um…and there is the other change. Um…you’ll have a knot now,” Sungjin says making Brian raise an eyebrow.

“A knot?”

“You know…come on your parents had to of explained this to you,” Sungjin begs trying to save himself from the embarrassment.

“Um not really, we didn’t really have that talk,” Brian replies making Sungjin sigh.

“Okay, it’s just this thing about you know…your dick that will allow you to knot, which is when you have sex the tip of your dick will swell, so it will like lock you and your partner together for an hour or so I think, and then that gives you a higher chance of having a kid with a lot of semen going inside your partner for that time. You will knot in rut and out of rut, but your knot will last longer in rut…um…yup that was embarrassing. Anyway…” Sungjin blushes barely making eye contact with Brian at all.

“So, is that why it kind of itches there right now?” Brian asks making Sungjin groan, but nod choosing to say no more as he decides to slip out of the bathroom before things get any more awkward between the two of them.

“Just so we’re clear Jae, you get to explain the heat thing to Wonpil when he has his heat,” Sungjin grumbles making Jae actually snort and almost drop the spatula he had been using to cook the eggs.

Brian spends the next week taking showers to help him relax more often that what is probably okay, going out for runs in his wolf form, relaxing in the pool in his water form or flying through the hallways trying to get the extra energy he has built up in his system out, and Sungjin is right he barely sleeps during the week with maybe getting eight hours of sleep for the entire week in total.

As winter changes to spring they spend more time in the private park area of the apartments, where they often help brush each other’s wolf forms out, pluck away at the loose feathers in their wings and just relax in the sun more often as the weather gets warm.

But, with the season change comes April, and with April comes Wonpil’s thirteenth birthday.

“Okay, Wonpil, are you ready for this?” Jae asks as he has Wonpil sitting in the living room on the couch with it being just him Wonpil, and Dowoon whom sets in the recliner eating a bowl of ice cream watching the scene unfold with interest.

“Um…no?” Wonpil asks honestly not sure how to prepare for his heat. He doesn’t have an older omega to turn to like Brian had with Sunjin. His amaire, or ama, the term used to describe the omega parent, is hundreds of miles away, and Wonpil is honestly too shy to ask him about heats or how to prepare for one.

“Okay…um…Do you know what to expect with your heats?” Jae asks making Wonpil shrug.

“I know I’ll feel sick, and that I can get pregnant after I have my first one,” Wonpil replies making Jae sigh, but at least he knows something.

“Okay, you are going to feel sick, and based on how fertile you are it will vary with how bad. You’ll have belly cramps, feel weak, have a fever, vomit, and just feel like shit. Um…you’ll also crave physical contact like cuddles and hugs and stuff. One of us will always be there for that, it will help with your symptoms too if you cuddle one of your pack mates…Um….You might faint if you get up too fast or move too quickly so if that happens don’t be surprised. We’ll take care of you. Oh put these in your underwear and change them like three times a day once in the morning, once after lunchtime and the last at before you go to bed, it’ll help with the smell, and you won’t soak through your pants that way,” Jae explains tossing Wonpil a package of pads.

“Um…I don’t have a period Jae,” Wonpil says confused holding the items.

“Bro, did your Ama seriously not telling you any of this?” Jae asks with a groan making Wonpil shrug.

“What are they for?” Dowoon asks inspecting the pads himself as he takes them from Wonpil opening them and even opening one of the pads inspecting it.

“For you know the…. when you um…okay it’s when you leak, you produce lubricant. It doesn’t smell bad it’s like a sweet smell, but you don’t want it soaking through or smelling too strongly or alphas will go nuts and some don’t have the decency to control their more animalistic behavior. Fuck I’m so happy I’m a beta, be grateful Dowoon that you are too,” Jae groans shaking his head.

“Oh I am,” Dowoon assures with all seriousness tossing the pad back to Wonpil.

Once that is settled they all three head to bed.

Half way through the night Wonpil wakes feeling restless. Stumbling around the room careful to not wake Dowoon he starts collecting, grabbing one of Jae’s blankets from the top of him, stealing one of Dowoon’s sweaters, wandering into the alpha rooms and stealing some of their blankets right from them and curling back down into his bed Dowoon wrapped in it all like a little burrito while also snuggling into Dowoon.

Dowoon wakes first feeling the heat coming from Wonpil’s body making him uncomfortable especially with Wonpil being draped over him like a human blanket.

He tries wiggling out from beneath Wonpil needing to pee, but there is no budging him.

“Jae!” Dowoon calls for his fellow beta desperate to get out from beneath the omega.

“Hmm….What’s going on?” Jae asks sitting up from his bed his hair sticking up at all ends as he fumbles for his glasses glancing around the room sleep still heavy on his face.

“Wonpil won’t get off me and I need to pee!” Dowoon whines frantically trying to squirm out from beneath Wonpil.

“Hold on,” Jae grumbles sliding out from the comfort of his own bed and managing to help detangle Dowoon from Wonpil’s grasp allowing the maknae to escape from the room in a frantic run to the bathroom.

“How you doing, Pil?” Jae asks settling down on the bed beside Wonpil running a hand soothingly through his hair feeling that Wonpil is warm.

He unwraps Wonpil from the bundle of blankets he had collected during the night in hopes of helping cool down the omega.

“Jae?” Wonpil asks his voice tired and heavy with fatigue.

“Hey, how are you feeling?” Jae asks patiently letting Wonpil cuddle into his lap without comment knowing that the omega is just seeking comfort and is feeling pretty miserable at the moment.

“My stomach hurts, my head, my entire body and I feel warm,” Wonpil whines tears falling down his cheeks and onto Jae’s pajama pants.

“I’m sorry, but hey it’s going to be okay. We’ll be here to help you through this. The first couple of days are the hardest,” Jae replies gently making Wonpil just whine in agreement.

That is exactly what they do too, they help Wonpil in anyway they can. Sometimes that means curling up with him in bed or on the couch. Sometimes that’s Jae and Dowoon helping him get into a cool shower to cool down, or Brian helping him eat some soup with a shaky hand.

The first couple of days are exhausting, but by the fourth day Wonpil is almost normal, a little more emotional and clingier than normal with some achiness but is feeling a lot better. A week later he’s back to normal.

They come home each day from school or training and are exhausted, as the months go by, but there is still that hope, that dream that ache for and now are so close to achieving with their pack being formed, with Day6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! All of the intro parts are done. Now we get into the more fun stuff.  
Question for my fellow My Days, what ships do you want to see from Day6 parts if any? Let me know what you would like to see.
> 
> Also, I don't know if you guys have listened to Day6's new album The Book of Us: Entropy, but you should. I think it's in my all time favorites of theirs.
> 
> Anyway, now we are done with all the part 1, and introducing everyone, so back to Shinee we go for the next part!


	8. Part 2: SHinee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Onew and Minho go through their ruts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! The first part 2!

Time can be heartbreaking, for with time comes change, and change can be terrifying.

Hanbin and Soo-ah have known that this would be coming ever since they first started working with Shinee, what their little pack has taken to calling themselves.

Today is Onew, their eldest’s thirteenth birthday. It seems like yesterday they were helping him learn to walk or sitting on the floor with him watching his favorite Disney movies while playing with his action figures.

Onew is the oldest and by the rules SM has created when the oldest turns thirteen they packs will begin to live on their own, which means Hanbin and Soo-ah will no longer be staying the night or really coming here at all other than to drop them off their monthly allowance, and to help them with lessons otherwise there is no more cleaning for them or cooking meals.

Onew will have his first rut and they won’t be allowed to help him in anyway. They can only educate him and his pack mates then hope they’ll be okay.

So, Hanbin had sit the entire pack down last night and explained to them what it means to go into rut, and heat needing them all four to understand, so they will know when it happens for their two alphas and one omega.

Key, now eleven years old, is draped over the arm chair his legs dangling over the edge as he wears his cartoon pajama pants and a light green t-shirt. His hair is short, and he has that playful, yet warm smile on his face as he playfully teases Taemin.

Taemin sits on the corner of the couch his legs curled close to him his hair a little long falling to just touch beneath his ear lobes. His gaze is soft and show just how kind and soft he is. He has a large white fluffy white blanket wrapped around his shoulders as he eyes Hanbin with interest. He is just ten years old right now.

Minho sits beside Taemin his eyes kind with warmth as he eyes Hanbin, a steady, and strong presence with Minho always radiating a warmth. His legs are already long, and arms powerful from the sports he plays in the backyard with some of the other members of nearby packs. He wears a simple black hoodie and grey pajama pants, it’s hard to believe that their youngest alpha is eleven years old.

Onew, their first little Magicae baby, is going to be thirteen years old tomorrow and it seems impossible. Onew is quiet, yet stern. He is a major klutz, yet manages to take care of his pack mates. He has even carried Taemin to bed at night tucking him in. Onew is always smiling and has such a warmth to him that it even makes Hanbin and Soo-ah feel comforted by his presence. Neither one of them say it, but they know that Onew will be Shinee’s leader.

“So, what is going on?” Key asks having not been told why they were gathered in the living room before going to bed like usual.

“Tomorrow is Onew’s thirteenth birthday, which is going to bring about many changes. Now that Onew will be thirteen Soo-ah and I will not always be here for you. You will have to cook, and clean for yourselves. You will have to look out for each other. You will only see us for classes, or when you need to go somewhere. But, don’t hesitate to call us if you have an emergency or questions,” Hanbin explains carefully needing them to understand that they’re not being abandoned.

“So, it’s just us? No authoritative figures?” Key asks his interest peeked.

“Okay, just because we’re not here doesn’t mean that you shouldn’t go to bed a ta decent time or just eat junk food this is about self-management and depending on each other as a team. You have to relieve that there will be consequences for your actions, and this way you’ll be learning it in a safe environment, so when you mistake it’s not in the cameras eye. Remember you will still have classes and training, so you will want to sleep well, and eat healthy, because if you don’t it will effect your debut,” Soo-ah warns her heals clicking on the wood flowers as she joins them always being the little bit more stern one of the two.

“Don’t worry we’ll all behave,” Onew assures them quickly directly his look towards Key and Taemin whom both look a little sheepish, but don’t hide their smiles.

“I know that between you two alphas things will be okay,” Soo-ah teases.

“Sure, play the favorites with the alphas. I see how it is,” Key teases back.

“Alright, now onto the other reason we’re sitting you all down now. As you all four know alphas go through ruts, and omegas go through heats,” Soo-ah starts.

“Oh no, it’s the talk isn’t it?” Taemin groans his cheeks flushing red as he hides his face a shy smile spreading across his face as he tries to disappear into the couch.

“It is the talk, at least the rut and heat talk. Key you have to stay as well even though you’re a beta it’s important that you learn as well to help them, and to understand more about your other Magicae,” Soo-ah warns Key whom had tried to sneak out seeing as he has neither a heat or rut.

“Ugh this is going to be awkward, isn’t it?” Key groans, but does get comfortable again, and despite his teasing.

“Maybe, um we’ll start with ruts seeing as Onew will be having his tomorrow, and Minho will be within a little over a year. Your rut is going to last a week and occur about every three months. Expect a fever, and headaches. You’re also going to have a rush of hormones each time, so your tempers are going to be higher, and expect to feel more protective over your pack, especially Taemin. You will also have a high amount of energy, so during the week your body will not require too much sleep. It will be important that you spend time in each form and try to burn up some of the energy in your system,” Hanbin explains feeling awkward.

“And now the most important part. You will have a knot after your first rut, and that means that when you have sex, your knot will happen when you hit orgasm. Knotting happens during rut and when you are not in rut. It will be important that when it comes time that you are having sex you use protection especially during ruts for it will raise your chance of being a daddy,” Soo-ah warns making both Onew and Minho blush.

“Ew I’m ten I don’t want to think about that stuff,” Taemin groans hiding his face in Minho’s shoulder.

“I don’t want to think about them and orgasms, nasty,” Key says shaking his head in disgust.

“Is the knot forming painful? Like the first one?” Onew asks his cheeks flushing red.

“No, you’ll be fine,” Hanbin assures him with a smile.

“What can we do to help ease the symptoms of our ruts? I don’t want to be fighting every alpha that even looks at Taemin when I have mine,” Minho asks.

“Burning energy in each of your forms helps. Go for runs, swims and fly through the trees. Also, I have heard taking cold showers can help as well. Ruts effect everyone differently, you may not be as quick to temper as some, or you may only be quick to temper of one of your pack mates are threatened. It’s different for each person,” Soo-ah assures him.

“As you know Key, you’re in the clear. No heats, or ruts for you. Taemin, though you will be having a heat every three months starting from your thirteenth birthday. Do you know what a heat is?” Hanbin asks making Taemin draw his legs up even closer to himself feeling insecure being the only omega in the room.

“I know that after my first one that I’ll be able to get pregnant, I know that during heat is when omegas are most fertile. I know that during my heats I’ll get sick and will need help from the pack. Physical contact makes me feel better,” Taemin replies with confidence.

“You’re correct, how do you know so much?” Soo-ah asks surprised.

“I met some other omegas that are older than me near the lake, Xiumin and Suho. They talked to me about heats. They’re from the EXO pack. Xiumin has already gone through his and Suho will soon as well. They told me about the lubricating too, how I’ll you know leak from down there, and it will smell sweet,” Taemin confesses his cheeks flushing red.

“Yes, it will. Did they tell you that during your heats you should wear pads, and change them periodically due to the lubrication?” Soo-ah asks making Taemin nod flush red.

“Don’t be embarrassed Taemin, you should be happy. It’s beautiful it means you’ll be able to have babies and is a natural part of being an omega. All Magicae omegas go through it,” Hanbin tries to comfort Taemin noticing how shy, and embarrassed the younger is.

Taemin nods but says nothing his cheeks red and tears in his eyes. Being an omega can feel embarrassing and scary. Especially when you hear the rumors of what is done to omegas in different groups of Magicae, and how some alphas treat omegas. They all can understand his discomfort.

Key’s face even goes soft as he squeezes Taemin’s shoulder giving him a warm smile.

“You’ll be okay, Taemin. There is no need to be embarrassed and know what your pack will always take care of you,” Onew assures him giving him a warm smile.

“Alright, now off to bed all of you,” Soo-ah orders calling them to bed for one last time as Minho and Onew leave with Taemin and Key heading to theirs.

Snapped back from last night to the present by Soo-ah walking across the kitchen Hanbin looks up giving her a sad smile. It’s going to be so bizarre to not see them all the time.

They had set up the dining room table for breakfast, so they did not have to worry about Onew and breakfast as well. Glancing at the clock with it reading six am Soo-ah and Hanbin head out with one last loving glance around the cabin.

Minho wakes shortly after Hanbin and Soo-ah leave. Stumbling out of bed detangling himself from the blankets he finds that Onew is already gone from his bed.

Stumbling from his room he finds Onew sitting at the dining room table plate pushed in front of him as he rests his head. His hair is wet and he wears only a pair of pajama pants having seemed to have gotten out of the shower.

“How are you feeling?” Minho asks as he enters the dining room.

“Sore, my head hurts awfully, and my skin feels as though it’s going to crawl off my body. Taking a shower helped a little. I was going to come out here to try getting breakfast ready, Hanbin and Soo-ah did all the pre-work and sat the table, so all we have to do is cook it. I tried to do it, but my head hurts so bad right now,” Onew admits not moving his head from his arms to even look Minho in the eyes.

“That’s fine, I’ve got it Onew. You go lie down on the couch get some more sleep,” Minho suggests as he heads to the kitchen to begin cooking breakfast.

“I can’t sleep though, I’ve tried. I feel restless and can’t get comfortable. It’s awful,” the older replies with a groan looking near tears.

“Go for a run or a swim then. It might help,” Minho suggests making Onew sigh, but he does get up.

“I’ll go for a swim. That way if I fall asleep it’ll be just in the lake, so it won’t be too big of a deal,” Onew agrees squeezing Minho’s shoulder as he heads out the door to head to the lake that is shared by all Magicae packs to go for a much needed swim.

Once Onew is gone Minho turns to focus on his task of breakfast. There’s not much to be done thanks to Hanbin and Soo-ah, so he is able to just throw everything into the skillet and start cooking it.

It’s nerve wracking not having Soo-ah or Hanbin here with them, it feels quiet and has this air of uncertainty hanging over them for there is nobody guiding them anymore.

Onew doesn’t return for breakfast, so Minho serves Key and Taemin their breakfast when they eventually stumble out of their bedrooms without Onew and placing his share in the fridge.

Despite their protests they go on with their vocal classes that are scheduled for the morning, even though it feels odd without their eldest here.

It isn’t until after lunch that Onew returns he doesn’t say anything just stumbling into his bedroom to change out of his wet clothes from swimming.

When he does return, they go on with lessons like usual not mentioning how Onew eventually falls asleep his head resting on Key’s shoulder.

The week goes on with no major incidents. Onew learns quickly how to handle his rut. He learns to get through his day with the irritation of the headaches, and the uneasy feeling that makes him feel on edge through out the day.

He stops himself from snapping at his pack mates or stopping Taemin from safety going to the SM lake, fly spots or to run in the woods. He’s always allowed their omega to go to these spots before knowing that it is safe with only the SM Magicae being there, and there being ones they trust like, the EXO pack always being around to keep an eye on him.

The week ends and when it does the tension beneath his skin disappears, but Onew does hold himself a little differently. He holds himself with a little more confidence, his head a little higher.

After his rut, Onew also notices his wolf is a little larger and stronger. His water form is faster, and wings allow him to fly faster and higher.

It’s exciting the difference he gets as an alpha, but he is careful now when interacting with the others not wanting to accidentally hurt them.

Like now they dash through the woods to their favorite meadow that now has the spring flowers blooming in the tall grass that tickles their underbellies as they run.

Taemin reddish brown wolf prances through the meadow teasing Key’s larger white wolf as he dances about and Key tries to tackle the omega to the ground.

Minho dashes through the trees at a quick pace as he chases down a squirrel playfully, not intending to harm it just chase it for a bit of fun. It ends though with the squirrel running up the tree and Minho almost running face first into it had he not instead taken a last minute turn to hit the grass instead, which still ends with a bunch of dirt up his snout.

Key with a quick leap manages to tackle Taemin to the ground, pinning him and licking his face making the omega whine wiggling about trying to get free. Key continues his assault until Taemin starts whining making Onew intervene scolding Key to get off the top of Taemin.

“Alright, enough messing around. We have to get our brushings done. Taemin, get over here,” Minho calls for the omega as he transforms back into his human form himself.

Taemin pouts hating having his fur brushed for it involves him sitting still for way too long, and as an eleven-year-old wolf the struggle is real.

He trudges over though knowing that if he doesn’t Minho will resort to Onew holding Taemin down.

He flops down in front of Minho, whom chuckles patting Taemin’s head.

“You’ll live, I promise,” Minho teases as he settles down with Taemin’s head in his lap and begins carefully brushing through Taemin’s fur.

Taemin’s is soft making it feel like he brushing through cotton, or an overly large puppy. Taemin despite not wanting to lay down for his brushing in the beginning loves being pampered, he flops onto his back and nuzzles into Minho’s lap making the alpha laugh warmly and swat him playfully with the brush for squirming around so much.

Onew brushes Key’s fur out being gentle with the sap that he has gotten into it from the trees. Minho and Onew have a silent pact that Key and Taemin will never brush each other’s fur out, because the two of them would mess with each other far too much resulting in pulled out fur and a mess overall with one of them getting butt hurt for the rest of the day. Too much drama for Minho and Onew.

Key and Taemin don’t hate each other, they love each other, they just have that typical brother relationship. They love play fighting and teasing each other. But, if one of them is in a bad mood it can sometime cross a line with one of them getting hurt, just like real brothers.

Once Taemin is done having his fur brushed out, and he knows he is done when Minho starts pulling his loose furs out of the brush, he transforms leaping to his feet holding his hand out for the brush.

“My turn,” Taemin grins taking the brush as Minho transforms into his dark brown wolf curling up in the grass letting the omega gently work through his fur.

Taemin is always very gentle when taking care of someone’s fur, and it is so soothing that it sends chills through Minho wherever Taemin’s fingers dance across his fur.

That is the other thing about Taemin when he brushes your fur, he will run his fingers through the fur as well as the brush and something about those fingers running through the fur is very soothing.

Once their brushing is done the four of them head back to their cabin passing by Kai from the EXO pack whom is out flying through the skies his long dark red winds extended to their full length as he flies with a smaller boy with pure white wings flying right behind him trying to keep up.

“That boy isn’t from the EXO pack, who is that?” Key asks looking up to the sky where the soft laughter of the younger Magicae can be heard.

“That’s Jimin, he’s from the BTS pack, we all have been hanging out lately. It’s taken Jimin a while to break out of his shell, he was super shy at first, but now Kai and I get him laughing with no problem. Can I join them?” Taemin asks excited at the thought of seeing his friends.

“Go ahead, be back in time for dinner though,” Onew makes him promise before Taemin takes off into the skies, his wings being a very similar color to Kai’s, but just a shade or two brighter.

“That’s surprising to see Jimin, from what I know he’s a kid with a lot of trauma and likes to stick to his own pack,” Minho comments once they’re enough distance away for the younger boys to hear.

“I heard the same thing but leave it to Taemin to be one of the kids to break him out of his shell. It’s good to see though. Brat, knows how to get to people,” Key says looking back to where they can still hear the laughter, their own omega now joining in on the fun.

About a year later, Minho’s first rut hits.

Minho wakes soaked in sweat and his head throbbing horribly. His skin feels like it’s going to leave him and just crawl off. He feels as though every nerve in his body is on edge.

“Minho, hey you doing okay?” Onew asks from where he had opted to stay up to read a book from his bed wanting to be ready for when the younger alpha’s rut hits.

“No, it hurts, Onew…” Minho whines tears in his eyes.

“Come on, let’s get you a shower. They help. I wish I could let you outside, but the weather is too bad, you’re trapped in here,” Onew sighs glancing out their window into the darkness of outside with a blizzard raging the wind so loud that you can hear it as it howls, and the snow flakes are wet and heavy as they blow in the wind at a rapid rate that sends them flying sideways instead of straight down.

“That’s just my luck,” Minho cries tears in his eyes as Onew helps him out from the bed.

Onew helps him strip out of his pajamas and into the bath that he sets at a cool temperature, not warm or so cold that it’s uncomfortable.

“Are you going to be okay on your own?” Onew asks making Minho nod as he curls up into a ball on the floor of the shower just letting the water run down his body as he takes deep breathes trying to resist the urge to turn into his water form, which his instincts demand for him to do.

Slipping from the room Onew leaves the door open so should Minho need him he’s only a call away.

Once the tea is done Minho is out of the shower dressed in a pair of boxers and t-shirt despite it being cool in the house. He sits down on the couch letting Onew hand him the cup of tea.

Minho is able to settle down, but still feels uncomfortable like he needs something or something is missing then Onew enters the room with a bundle of blankets in his arms. He says nothing just deposits the bundle onto Minho’s lap.

When it hits Minho’s lap he is surprised to find that it is not just blankets, but also Taemin wrapped up in them half asleep.

He blinks for a moment up at Minho before shrugging and just curling up again against Minho his nose pressed into Minho’s stomach. The contact from the omega Minho is surprised helps him relax. He glances up at Onew whom sits in the recliner across the room.

“He helped me too. Omegas just have the effect. Betas can help too, but omegas help the most, and with how bad yours was getting I figured you could use a Taemin to squish,” Onew shrugs with a smile as he sips his own tea.

Minho finds that having Taemin near him does help a great deal, and gently runs his fingers through Taemin’s hair soothing himself and Taemin until eventually Minho is able to actually fall asleep for a couple more hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may have noticed that Taemin's heat was not in this chapter and that was because Taemin will have his heat around the time they debut, because Taemin was 13 during Shinee's debut. So, that will all be covered in the next chapter.
> 
> Also, did you like the appearance of Kai and Jimin? Expect those little cameos. As we get further in you'll have them all interacting more often with members of other groups. 
> 
> What would you like to see from the Shinee chapters?
> 
> Right now, I have a vote for Onew and Taemin to be a ship. If you want to see something different comment your thoughts! 
> 
> PS plots will come in more for each group after debuts, and once they get older, because I'm not getting into the heavy angst/romance stuff when they're just kids still. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading, and up next EXO part 2!


	9. Part: EXO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EXO grieves their first loss together, and forms new bonds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're going to notice that there is a difference in the summary and the beginning author's note. No longer can you just read one band's part of this work, you will have to read each band's chapter from this point on. This decision was made to avoid repetitiveness and so we can have overlapping plots. If you stop reading from this point on I understand. I'm writing this story for more of my own entertainment anyway.
> 
> Anyways, for those of you that have decided to continue on thank you, and let me know if there is anything in the story that you would like to see.

Change isn’t always a good thing, sometimes change brings hard times, it brings tears and pain as people leave our lives.

Xiumin is numb as he stands in the funeral parlor beside Suho whom is comforting a crying Baekhyun, whom has his head buried into their leader’s shoulder.

It’s hard to believe that it’s been eighteen years since Xiumin was first brought into this pack. Growing up with these nine boys that now stand beside him in the parlor, nine boys that have seen each other throw tantrums, learn to walk, learn to talk, get grounded together, explore the deepest part of the SM lake, and so many more milestones they have all seen together.

They have all gone through their first heats and ruts with Xiumin now being eighteen, and their youngest Sehun fourteen and having gone through his first rut just a year ago.

Suho, despite being an omega, has been chosen as their leader with him being the most caring, and always there to break up a fight or communicate with management for the pack. 

Now they all nine stand in the front row for the funeral, hitting an all new milestone. Losing someone they love for the fir st time.

Lay silently cries while letting Kai lean into his side as the younger alpha cries. Sehun is silently off to the side crying quietly as the tears fall down his cheeks.

Chen keeps his head up and holds Xiumin’s hand tightly trying not to sob and avoids looking at the casket where their beloved caregiver’s body lies.

D.O. is stone faced refusing to show his honest emotions in front of strangers, but Xiumin knows that when they get back to the cabin D.O. will break down in the privacy of their own home.

Chanyeol rubs Baekhyun’s back soothingly trying to comfort the boy that he has come to see as his best friend.

In the casket lies Jia, the sweet girl that started to care for them when she was just in her twenties now in her thirties and lifeless having passed away in a horrible car accident that made her leave behind not only them, but her twin sons as well whom, Xiumin can’t bring himself to look at in the other row.

Their two other caregivers, Eunjoo, a woman now in her seventies, and Minjae a man now in his late forties sit beside them in their front row looking just as lost as they feel.

Suho is in the middle of a heat and is trying so hard to stay upright as he holds Baekhyun. His heats can get horrible, and his whole-body aches. He knows that he is running a fever, and his stomach aches something horrible. It would be better if he was beside an alpha, but he can’t leave Baekhyun whom is barely holding it together.

Xiumin glances at him and seems to understand as squeezes Suho’s hand. As the priest begins to talk, he switches places with Lay whom slides an arm around Suho’s waist allowing the older to curl into his side for support as his world spins from the simple movement.

Baekhyun notices this wiping away his tears with the back of his hand worry in his eyes, which Suho tries to give him a reassuring smile in return telling him with his eyes to pay attention to the service out of respect for Jia.

It’s scary to think that no matter what they all will attend their other two caregivers’ funerals as well and any other humans they become close to for unlike humans they as Magicae will never die from cancers, old age, an STD or any other illness. The only thing that can take them is an accident, homicide, or suicide. Everything else is impossible for their bodies, as they are built to endure more than humans.

It’s a fate that leaves an ache in Suho’s chest as he begins to understand why so many Magicae avoid befriending humans.

They are not the only Magicae attending the funeral of their caregiver many others that are under the SM label attend having gotten to know Jia through encounters with her in the public areas for SM Magicae, and through getting to know the EXO pack.

The Super Junior pack is attendance, an older pack that Suho has a lot of respect for, they have already debuted and are doing amazing. He doesn’t know them well but knows them to be great men.

The Shinee pack is in the row behind them. Shinee has just made their debut just a month ago, it had been stunning on stage with their debut song being a song called Replay, they had an amazing choreographed performance that included the use of their wings and an amazing dance on the stage as well. The four member group had stunned all of Asia, and it was becoming clear that they would become an amazing group with their amazing vocals and charisma. Onew, their lead alpha, nods to Suho when he meets his eyes. Onew is one of the alphas that has always showed Suho respect as the lead of his pack, never thinking of him as less of a leader, because he’s an omega, and that is something Suho will always love Onew for. The Shinee pack is one that Suho knows has his back.

Another pack catches Suho’s eye. This one is a pack that breaks Suho’s heart watching them. It’s no other than BTS, the pack under a small company that were purchased from a brutal research facility. Suho will never forget seeing the scars on Kim Seokjin’s body when he met him in one of the lakes. The trauma they have gone through is clear from the way they all sit, Namjoon, and Yoongi are at the ends protecting the other pack members. Seokjin sits stiffly his eyes scanning the room showing nervousness, but strength at the same time. If you look closely you can see that his hand is dug into Namjoon’s thigh clutching onto the alpha’s pant leg.

Hoseok holds his fellow beta’s hand, Taehyung whom is scanning the room with curious eyes and looking ready to jump out of his seat to do what Suho isn’t sure, but the thirteen-year-old looks eager as he whispers something to Hoseok. Their youngest is beside Taehyung, a quick temper alpha for being only 11, he taps his foot and also looks around with wide bunny like eyes that makes Suho want to pinch his cheeks because of how adorable he is. Jimin looks plain terrified. He is squeezing Seokjin’s hand tightly, but looks determined to be there.

Suho notices Kai look behind him to where Jimin is and wink at him playfully making the young omega smile, somehow Kai, Taemin, and Jimin have formed their own little friend group together. They met in a meadow in the shared woods of the companies. Kai and Taemin had already known each other, and somehow were able to break the scared omega’s shell. They meet up every chance they get, and makes Suho happy as Kai’s leader to know that his cute little shy alpha has friends outside of their pack.

BTS is another pack that Suho knows he can trust with him Namjoon and Seokjin having many conversations over the years. Seokjin catches Suho’s eyes and smiles grimly at him as he rubs a trembling Jimin’s back.

The pack behind BTS seem restless but make Suho smile. It’s no other than GOT7. They’re all a bit younger than Suho, but despite them being a young pack Suho holds a lot of respect for them and knows that they will grow to be very talent and amazing group. Most of their pack hasn’t even presented yet. It’s a little hilarious to Suho to watch Jaebum, the lead alpha whom is only fourteen scold Jackson, an alpha that his age, for literally bouncing in his seat. Jinyoung their lead omega turns smacking their youngest, eleven-year-old Yugyeom for something Suho can’t see, but it’s a little hilarious, yet sad to see the fourteen-year-old omega acting like an amaire.

Last is the Day6 pack, a sweet pack of five that Suho adores. Sungjin is the lead alpha, and visibly tenses when the omega of the group the sweet Wonpil, wraps his arm around Sungjin’s, but Sungjin doesn’t push him away despite famously hating touch. Suho swears that Dowoon their youngest member is younger than 13 with their just being an innocence that Dowoon radiates.

Suho turns his attention back to the front as Baekhyun pokes his side with the service beginning.

It’s heartbreaking to hear about Jia, they only knew the Jia that came to the cabin, not the Jia that was a mom and wife. They never knew that Jia made sure to take her twin sons to their basketball games, or that she made cookies for them each Saturday. There was a whole other side to her that they never knew and glancing around the funeral home not only are there the Magicae that she knew through her work, or her coworkers, but her family. A family that Suho realizes with a sinking heart he doesn’t know not recognizing any of them, and he honestly isn’t sure he even can remember her husband’s name.

Her family and friends outside of work all set on one side of the funeral parlor, while her Magicae friends and co-workers on the other. It makes Suho sick to his stomach when he realizes that many of her family members glare at his pack, they took her away from them, she spent a good part of her life raising the EXO pack, time that should have been at home. All those days she put in overtime taking care of them when they had been sick or needed extra help, or had been called from home by one of them to help once they started living on their own was time that should have spent with her family…her _real _family.

The service ends leaving Suho numb as he stands with Lay’s help. He lets Lay numbly guide him out leaning into the alpha’s side as they walk.

He keeps an eye on his pack members being sure not to lose any. Chen and Sehun are talking in low whispers as they talk their eyes going over to Jia’s family, sadness in their eyes having probably noticed the same thing Suho has.

D.O. is being pestered by Chanyeol and Baekhyun looking ready to smack them both for getting on his nerves.

“They’re just trying to lighten up the mood. As long as they don’t make too much noise, and D.O. doesn’t actually smack them they’re fine,” Lay whispers having noticed Suho’s gaze.

Kai is not with his pack but walking with Taemin whom has an arm around Kai’s waist as they walk both laughing even with Kai having tears in his eyes.

Kai always lights up with Taemin, he can’t hold in his giggles as his best friend whispers in his ear his breath tickling Kai’s neck.

“Lee Soo-Man, I thought was going to kill me when I threw up on his shoes, but instead he offered me his jacket wanting to make sure I was okay, and insisting Minho takes me home despite it being a week before our debut. He didn’t even care that I still had three hours left of rehearsal,” Taemin says in Kai’s ear making Kai laugh.

“That’s because you are Lee Taemin, and you could get away with anything. You always get what you want. You could probably ask Soo-Man for the keys to his house and he would give them to you, brat,” Kai replies rolling his eyes at Taemin whom seems to have everyone wrapped around his finger.

Taemin flicks his ear, but grins leaning into Kai’s neck his hair brushing Kai’s scent gland sending shivers through him.

Kai notices a petite pretty figure approach them from his right, his smile getting brighter as he recognizes Jimin.

“Hey Jiminie, how’s our favorite little omega?” Taemin greets his fellow omega wrapping his arm around Jimin for a side hug, one of the few outside of BTS that can suddenly touch Jimin.

“Hi Taeminie, I’m great,” Jimin replies with a blush his tiny fingers poking out from his sweater paws as he returns Taemin’s hug.

Taemin keeps his arm around Jimin’s waist being careful to guide him around people as they walk protecting their skittish friend.

“I’m sorry for your loss Kai,” Jimin says bashfully.

“Me too, she’ll be missed for sure. Thank you for coming to the funeral, it’s nice seeing familiar faces,” Kai replies honestly accepting the warm hug Jimin stops to give him.

“Do you want to go for a run or flying? I can’t stand these humans glaring at us, it’s making me uncomfortable,” Taemin asks glancing around at the humans that are starring at them, the hate in some of their gazes makes Kai feel sick knowing that he is part of the reason. His pack took up a lot of Jia’s time, taking her away from her family.

“Let me ask Joonie,” Jimin insists dragging Kai and Taemin over to where Namjoon is talking with Jaebum, Suho, Lay, Onew and Sungjin.

“Is it okay if Jimin, Taemin and I go outside for a bit for a run or to go flying? I promise I’ll keep an eye on both of them,” Kai assures the leaders of Shinee and BTS knowing how hesitant leaders are in letting omegas wander off.

“That’s fine, just don’t go far, and give me phone so you don’t lose it” Onew replies looking towards Taemin when he says this knowing Taemin to be one to get awed by something and get lost and lose his things. Taemin hands over his phone with a sigh but does so without argument.

“Jimin, stay by Kai and Taemin, okay? Call if you need anything,” Namjoon assures Jimin whom he kisses the head of before letting Kai and Taemin drag Jimin away.

“I don’t blame them for wanting to leave, it’s unsettling in here. I feel like the humans are all starring daggers at us,” Jaebum whispers his eyes wandering around the room keeping an eye on the humans and watching for his own pack.

“That’s because they are, one of them made a comment to Jae about him being a Magicae filth when he went to the bathroom earlier. I don’t think this group of humans are fans of Magicae,” Sungjin whispers warily.

“Not all humans are some of them think we are below them. Nothing but show animals, or pets,” Lay whispers remembering the stories about his own birth that Jia herself had told him, the stories of how his blood family were in some sick sexualized zoo for Magicae and humans came to watch them from behind glass gawking in at them like they were some kind of animal.

“They fear us, we’re different, could be stronger, and it is terrifying to some of them,” Namjoon replies looking visibly uncomfortable making Lay feel ill remembering Namjoon and his packs’ story. The things they probably endured at the hands of humans when they were nothing, but children. Lay regrets even having the conversation brought up as he notices how the entire BTS pack are on edge being around the humans, probably why Namjoon let Jimin go with Kai and Taemin.

“It’s not just that. I think they resent us for taking so much of Jia’s time. I mean my pack was her family away from home, and she spent a lot of her time with us, even when we started living on our own. So much overtime, and to us it was a family member coming to us, but to them it was her leaving her own family to spend time with Magicae, animals in their eyes,” Suho whispers nuzzling into Lay with a groan as his stomach cramps.

“Do you need to sit,” Lay asks worried.

“I-I’m fine…” Suho tries to assure them, but Namjoon already has a chair pulled up with Lay lowering him down into it, and a glass of water being offered to him by Jaebum.

Suho finds them all settling around the table they were near something seeming to be needed to talked about.

“I know the timing may be horrible for you Suho, but I wanted to ask this while we are all together, and before any more of our packs debut. My pack has debuted, and it’s a cutthroat world out there. I’m not even sure if we can trust some of the other Magicae packs. We need to know that we have other Magicae on our side outside of our own packs. Other packs that we can turn to in a time of need, and more that we can trust for let’s face it, not to sound paranoid, but we can’t trust humans, not even our own staff for to many of them we are just a form of profit. We need each other, and that’s why I had these contracts drawn up. They’re pack binds, contracts that will bind our packs, so that none of our pack’s members can like to other pack members or hurt each other packs. It will bind us to a permanent treaty, and I want to do this with you four. There are no other packs I trust more, and I don’t mean just leaders, I mean I trust every single pack member of each of your packs, and I hope you all can say the same. I know this seems strange, but the K-Pop world is terrifying with plenty that just want to use us, and other groups that would love to dig their claws into a pretty young omega. We can have each other’s backs this way, protect each other, help get omegas or alphas out of the area when heats or ruts hit. I’m not asking you to sign now, do your research, then make a decision,” Onew speaks up producing the contract from his jacket pocket.

Leaning closer Suho can see that it glistens with magic, binding magic. There are five lines, one with Onew’s name already on it.

Suho has heard of these and knows them to be a huge benefit for packs to have reliable allies that will forever have your back no matter what with the magic preventing them from betraying you. But do they really need it?

Glancing around he can feel the glares of the humans, he spots the scars on Namjoon’s hand thinking of those horrible doctors that had experimented on the BTS pack. He doesn’t want that for his pack.

Those whispers of the rotten Maigcae that are idols and trainees, those ones that slip drugs into omega’s glasses raping them in a back room, those sick alpha’s who have lost their minds with the wealth and fame that has come with being an idol that believe they can claim any omega or beta they touch. Those trainee alphas that had beat and raped that trainee omega for telling one of them off. The alphas that eye him with distaste for being a pack leader instead of a submissive little omega makes an anger boil in him.

Glancing around the table he takes in each of the head alphas that are before him, can he as a head omega trust them? Namjoon is a gentle alpha who let’s Jin tell him off in front of others when he is wrong. Onew is nothing, but a gentleman always greeting Suho kindly and never touching him without asking first. He spoils Taemin, his only omega, and would never let anyone harm a hair on Taemin’s head even threatening Kai to behave himself around Taemin. Sungjin can come off standoffish, but really he’s a sweetie that is a great leader to the Day6 pack. He has this respect for Suho having even called Suho for help in how to handle Wonpil the proper way, having never really been around omegas before coming here. He is no threat.

Jaebum looks rough and mean sometimes, but he is another that Suho knows to be kind. Hell Jinyoung does most of the yelling in the GOT7 pack, while Jaebum has to just glare down his packmates and they are still. He’s like that father that comes off terrifying, but is actually nothing, but a teddy bear.

“I’ll sign it,” Suho speaks up making Onew smile as he hands the paper over.

Suho carefully signs the paper before handing it off to the next leader.

He glances back at Lay whom smiles at him nodding. He made a good decision.

Each leader signs even Namjoon whom they all know to be distrusting of many.

The effect of the contract hits immediately after the last signature with their being a connection now between the packs, a bind that bonds them together, and making each of their pack mates aware.

A few more words are exchanged before they split up to find their packs.

“I think it’s time to head home. These humans are getting more on edge, and you need rest,” Lay suggests rubbing Suho’s back soothingly.

“That sounds amazing. Let’s collect the others,” Suho agrees heading off to where he finds Chanyeol talking to Yoongi, and Brian.

“I’m here to kidnap Chanyeol, we need to get going home,” Suho says making the two alphas from the other packs bow as they probably go to find their own packs surely as anxious to leave as they are.

“We were just talking about how we wanted to leave anyway. I guess some human made a comment to Jae in the bathroom, and Yoongi was saying that a human smacked Taehyung’s butt, because he was pretty. Who does that to a thirteen year old kid?” Chanyeol asks enraged his alpha aura getting stronger with his anger.

“We heard about the Jae one, but not Taehyung? Is Taehyung okay? Poor thing must have been terrified,” Suho sighs knowing Taehyung to have a very pretty face, and an overly excited beta sometimes.

“Yeah, Yoongi was near him when it happened and grabbed Taehyung while threatening the human. Jungkook was there too and I guess stepped on the bastard’s foot. Not really sure what an eleven year old alpha stepping on the guy’s foot did much, but who knows Jungkook is a fierce little guy might have broken a toe or two,” Chanyeol says with a grin.

“Well, let’s get our pack together and get out of here before more trouble brews. I can see that GoT7 and Day6 are heading for the doors now, so let’s get our pack mates. You go get Baekhyun, Chen, and D.O. I think I saw them over by the food tables and meet us by the door. We’ll get Sehun, and Xiumin from the front door. Then, we’ll get Kai from outside,” Suho orders as they split up to collect their pack mates.

Chanyeol pushes his way through the crowd, and sure enough finds Baekhyun, Chen and D.O by the food tables.

Chen and Baekhyun are nibbling at some food while D.O. glares off in the distance at someone or something, or nothing at all Chanyeol can never tell with the beta. His resting bitch face is always so hard to read.

“Come on chuckleheads, we’re leaving. Suho feels like crap, and these humans are making all of us uncomfortable,” Chanyeol says grabbing Chen and Baekhyun’s plates tossing them in the trash.

“Good, I have this eerie feeling that trouble is brewing. Those girls keep looking out the window at something, and I had to accidentally elbow an idiot that tried to wrap his arm around Chen’s waist,” D.O. replies making Chanyeol’s eyes go wide.

“Some fuck tried to touch you?” Chanyeol asks turning to Chen.

“You said you’d keep your mouth shut, D.O, thanks. It wasn’t a big deal, the guy was a creep that has a fetish for Magicae omegas. D.O also ‘accidentally’ elbowed him in the crotch, so if you see a guy with ice on his dick that’s why. Now let’s go before anything else happens,” Chen sends D.O. a glare before linking arms with Baekhyun and dragging him through the crowd with D.O. and Chanyeol following quickly behind.

They are just about the front door when Chanyeol notices Minho, and Key go running out the back door with Yoongi, Namjoon and Hoseok hot on their heals.

“What the hell? You guys go get the others and tell them we went out the backdoor, Suho and the others should be by the front door. D.O. with me. Baekhyun and Chen stick together too,” Chanyeol calls before grabbing D.O. and going dashing out the backdoor.

They follow the running figures ahead of them to find a crowd forming on the edge of the woods.

Chanyeol can make out that the crowd is human and are pelting rocks at something, as he gets closer the small hits him, Magicae blood, and the scent has an all too familiar scent mixed in. Kai.

Chanyeol runs as fast as he can with D.O. right beside him, frantic to get to the young alpha.

As they get closer Chanyeol can make out exactly what is happening, the humans are throwing rocks at Kai, whom is shielding a bloody Taemin whom clutches Jimin’s small white wolf, whom is covered in blood as well, and Chanyeol can’t be sure is conscious.

Kai stands tall in his wolf form his black with hints of red fur making it hard to tell where the blood is coming from, but there is blood that is on the ground around him.

Chanyeol glances at the others wondering how the best way is to approach this.

Some quick signals from Minho sends them into action with the act of surprise still on them.

Chanyeol is part of the team to get the humans distracted long enough for D.O. and Key to get Kai, Jimin and Taemin out of the area.

He transforms letting his gray wolf stand tall, he’s a large wolf for a beta, making him more powerful than the average beta. Beside him is Hoseok, brown wolf, is smaller and leaner, but is quick. With a nod the two of them go charging forward growling as they go earning the humans in the back of the crowd’s attention. Rocks start come flying at them, but Chanyeol dodges most anger powering him as he dash forward ramming humans over.

From the cover of the trees the alphas, Minho, Namjoon and Yoongi fly over head with the broken limbs from trees in hand skillfully smacking down humans by hitting them in the back of the knees or slamming the branches into their backs using them like clubs.

It’s hard for Chanyeol to not give into his instincts that beg for him to just start ripping the humans to shreds for they harmed his pack mate, they harmed omegas from packs he is now sworn to protect. His body aches to kill, but he bites down on the urge knowing that it would only cause more trouble.

D.O. frantically runs through the trees in his human form staying hidden from the humans that are trying to fight back as they are attacked by the others. Key is right beside him, neither of them saying anything as they desperately try to reach their injured.

Finally, they are able to emerge from the trees coming up behind Taemin. Taemin, whom is in his human form, jumps at the feeling of Key’s hand on his shoulder, but starts to cry with relief when he sees who it is.

“Shh…you’re safe now. It’s over,” Key assures him embracing his omega being careful of Jimin’s tiny wolf between them.

D.O. approaches Kai carefully not wanting to startle a hurt, and scared alpha.

“Kai, it’s D.O. You’re okay, it’s over. Come here, Kai,” D.O calls desperately trying to get Kai to relax from his fighting stance.

Kai turns his big fury head in his D.O. direct his shoulders slumping as he relaxes his wolf transforming into his human form tears and blood running down his face.

“They came from nowhere. They started shouting at us calling us horrible names and throwing things at us. They wanted to kill us. I knew I had to protect Jimin and Taemin, I tried so hard, but they still got hurt,” Kai cries collapsing into D.O. whom embraces him tightly.

“We need to get them back to the others before the mob of nut jobs notice us,” Key calls as he helps Taemin to his feet and takes Jimin from him clutching the unconscious wolf in his arms and letting Taemin lean on him for support.

Nodding D.O. drapes Kai’s arm over his shoulder helping him stumble along the grass going along the tree line, which is a longer way to go, but is safer.

At the back of the funeral home they find the others of their packs.

Seokjin rushes forward first collecting Jimin’s tiny form in his arms tears running down his cheeks as Taehyung and Jungkook huddle closer to see their youngest omega.

Taemin and Key are pulled into Onew’s arms whom frantically examines them looking for injury.

Then, Suho is there pulling D.O. and Kai close kissing their foreheads frantically before pulling Kai into his arms whom sobs clutching their leader. Lay stays behind Suho keeping their leader whom is suffering from his heat steady. Sehun looks furious, with the only thing holding him back from attacking the humans himself is Chen whom clutches onto him holding him in place.

They don’t wait instead Suho leads them quickly to the car with Lay helping both Kai and Suho inside.

Glancing behind them D.O. notices the other packs doing the same instead of waiting for their own pack mates.

Xiumin takes the driver’s seat his hands clutching the steering wheel tightly his knuckles turning white.

Lay carefully lays Kai down in the back seat using Baekhyun’s lap as Kai’s pillow, and Chen’s lap to place Kai’s feet.

Carefully, Lay unbuttons Kai’s shirt exposing the cuts, and bruises along Kai’s abdomen and chest.

He can feel the other’s eyes on him as he works on cleaning Kai up with the med kit, they keep in the care being careful of each of Kai’s wounds.

He doesn’t even look up when the trunk door flies open and Chanyeol jumps in.

“GO! GO!” Chanyeol yells to Xiumin as he slams the trunk shut and Xiumin takes off.

Lay can hear the sounds of rocks hitting the van as they leave, but keeps focusing on Kai.

“Shh…Ni Ni, it’s okay. You’re safe, you’re with family now,” Baekhyun assures Kai running his fingers gently through Kai’s hair to help soothe him.

“What the fuck triggered this? Why would they go off like that?” Sehun asks.

“Language!” Suho scolds him.

“Oh come on in a time like this?” Sehun asks.

“I don’t care you’re fourteen, so LANGUAGE!” Suho scolds him again making Sehun pout.

“I don’t know. We were just playing around behind the building we weren’t bothering anyone, and then this guy came out. He made a comment about how Magicae are abominations and how we took Jia from them. That’s when the first rock was thrown and before I knew it there was a small group of them throwing stuff at us. Jimin got hit hard on the head and collapsed, that’s when I knew I had to do something as the alpha. So, Taemin transformed to his human form picking Jimin up and escaping to the tree line. I stayed in my wolf form and tried scaring them off by charging at them, but there were too many and I was hurt. I got backed into the area where Jimin and Taemin were. I tried blocking stuff from hitting them, but I know they were hit too. I tried keeping them safe, I promise,” Kai cries sobs shaking him.

“Shh…you did good. Taemin, Jimin and you are safe. It’s okay. One of Jia’s sons came in and told Namjoon what was happening. Giving us the chance to get others out there to help you thankfully. You are a very brave alpha, Kai,” Lay reassures him stroking his hair gently feeling assured that his injuries have been treated.

Once they get back to their cabin Lay picks up Kai carrying him inside while Chanyeol carries a very weak and barely conscious Suho on his back. It hurts seeing Suho like that, their normally strong leader brought to his knees from the heat.

Chanyeol gently carries Suho to bed tucking their leader into bed before slipping from the room letting Xiumin and Chen take over taking care of Suho.

Chanyeol heads back out to the living room to find that Kai and Lay are gone. Leaving it just Sehun, Baekhyun, and D.O.

“Lay took Kai to the alpha bedroom to get him ready for bed and cleaned up. I don’t know about you guys, but I’m exhausted and ready for bed myself. You can come hang out with us in the beta room if you want Sehun,” Baekhyun grumbles with a yawn stretching his arms above his head.

“Hey now wait who said I wanted him in our room?” Chanyeol grumbles pushing Sehun playfully as they head to the beta room.

Sehun shoves back making Chanyeol quick to put him in a headlock rubbing his head with his knuckles making Sehun squirm and try to fight him off grumbling as he is dragged into the room.

Chanyeol then pushes Sehun down onto D.O’s bed, and consequently onto D.O., before flopping down on top of Baekhyun face first.

“Get your fat butt off me!” Baekhyun whines trying to push Chanyeol off of him but is barely even able to lift him up.

Chanyeol just licks his cheek in reply before flopping down beside him making his fellow beta scrunch his nose up in distaste.

“You are a disgusting creature,” Baekhyun whines, but relaxes against Chanyeol’s arm secretly happy to know that Chanyeol is safe after he charged into that hoard of angry humans like an idiot, but he would never voice that out loud.

“You both are disgusting, and if I ever hear anything from coming that side of the room that sounds remotely sexual, I will kill you both,” D.O. warns not in the mood for his roommates’ endless flirting.

“Do they do this every night?” Sehun asks scrunching up his nose.

“_Every _night, sometimes though it’s Baekhyun doing the licking, sometimes they chase each other around in circles in their wolf forms, it’s all very disturbing especially just before you go to sleep,” D.O. sighs dramatically as he falls back onto his pillow and kicks Sehun off his bed sending Sehun to the floor.

“If you two are staying cuddled up on that bed I’m taking this one,” Sehun grumbles as he flops down into Baekhyun’s bed pulling the covers over his head.

The room goes quiet as the day’s events sink in the joking all gone from the air.

It was disturbing to see a group of people that purely hated them for what they are, it was chilling to see their anger as they threw things at a bunch of kids. For Kai is just fourteen, Jimin thirteen, and Taemin fifteen. These humans were not any immature teenagers, they were full grown adults. Adults that should know better, adults that seemed to not even care that they were attacking kids.

It was chilling and as D.O. drifts to sleep the look in their eyes haunt him into his dreams. Baekhyun and Chanyeol hold onto each other, and Sehun clings to Baekhyun’s pillow the smell of his pack mate soothing him a little as he ends the dream world.

Lay carefully tucks Kai in after reassuring him again that Taemin and Jimin are okay, and thankfully exhaustion has taken Kai under.

“How is he?” Suho’s soft voice from the doorway startles Lay making him look up.

“You should be sleeping,” Lay says watching as Suho enters the room stumbling a little as he settles onto Lay’s bed.

“How is he?” Suho repeats ignoring Lay’s comment.

Knowing that there is no arguing with his stubborn leader Lay sighs before settling down on his bed beside Suho.

“Okay, nothing serious. Some cuts, and bruises. A broken rib, and a sprained ankle. He’s more shaken up than anything, worried over Taemin and Jimin,” Lay replies watching Suho slump back against the wall wrapping one of his blankets around him embracing the smell of alpha.

“I got texts from Onew, and Namjoon. Taemin has a minor cut on his head, some bruises, and a concussion. He’s really shaken, I guess he is sleeping with Onew for the night, because of how shaken he is. There is already news articles out on it with them having debuted, it’s scary for them, but Onew said that the one benefit from the press being all over them is that it will come to light what those humans did. Bad thing though is our pack and the BTS pack will be brought to the press’ attention with us being involved. Namjoon said Jimin had passed out from having bad anxiety attack more than anything, he has some bruises, and minor cuts, but Taemin and Kai did one hell of a job protecting him. They had to give him a mild sedative to get him calmed down and to sleep, something that I guess can be quite common with Jimin with his anxiety attacks getting quite bad. But, Namjoon said he’s safely tucked into bed with him and Jin, so not to worry,” Suho assures Lay.

“Before today I’ve never seen Jimin in his wolf form, he’s tiny, he looks like a pup. Was that due to that research facility they were at?” Lay asks curiously.

“Yeah, Jin said that they gave Jimin something that stopped his wolf from growing. He didn’t go into detail, but from what I gathered it had been horribly painful for Jimin. He was five when it happened. Makes me happy that we were taken in by SM when we were infants, before any of those horrible things could have happened to any of us. I’m learning it’s a really sick world out there, and it scares me for when we debut we’ll be throwing ourselves and this pack right into it. We’ll be on their TVs, radios, computers and phones. They’ll know our names and what we all look like. Sick, cruel people will know us, and there is something terrifying about that,” Suho confesses his slightly paranoid fears tears running down his cheeks.

“The whole world isn’t like that Suho, it’s a small group. The ones we saw today were angry, because they felt like we took Jia from them. It’s not everybody, look at our Caregivers, they love us. Jia loved us. We will have fans that will love us. We will have security to keep us safe, the Shinee, BTS, GOT7, and Day6 packs will have our backs, and we have our own pack. The world has horrible people, but they’re a minority. Don’t worry,” Lay assures him bringing Suho down with him so they are both laying downside by side in Lay’s bed.

“I’m glad I have you to distinguish my paranoid thoughts,” Suho teases.

“It’s what I’m here for,” Lay replies with a fond smile neither of them mentioning how Suho cuddles into his side his side instinctively sinking the comfort of an alpha during his heat.

Lay aches to reach down and kiss him. He craves to run his fingers through Suho’s hair as he falls to sleep, he aches to be the one to lie Suho in the pillows and take full advantage of Suho being vulnerable and needy.

Yet, he doesn’t do any of these things.

No, Lay just lets Suho seek comfort in cuddling close to him, Suho’s sweet scent burning his nostrils as the omega wraps himself in Lay’s blankets surrounding himself in Lay’s scent.

Suho hates being vulnerable, he hates how his heats bring him to his knees and make him depend on those around him. Yet, lying there in Lay’s arms, the reassurance of his pack mates being under the same room, he allows himself to relax, allowing himself to give into his omega desires and be held by an alpha.

Suho falls asleep first, his body exhausted from his heat, his body going limp against Lay’s.

Lay makes sure to keep Suho cool as his heat wreaks havoc on his body. Lay stays awake for a little while longer just admiring Suho as he sleeps, his fingers gently brushing a loose strange of hair away a soft smile on his lips as finally he drifts to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it has become clear who I want with EXO's leader, it just kind of naturally happened as I was writing. Anyway comment your thoughts on what happened. Who would you like to see the other EXO members with, within EXO or in the other groups.  
Right now I am leaning towards:  
Chanyeol x Baekhyun  
Kai x Taemin (Shinee)
> 
> Also any ideas on who should be our more bad guy group in the story? I have one I'm leaning towards, but I want to hear your thoughts!
> 
> So, let me know in the comments, and up next we have the BTS pack's perspective.


	10. Part 2: BTS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin has his second heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if anyone is reading this anymore, but if you are before reading this chapter you may want to go back and read Part 2: EXO, because from now on each chapter is interlinked with a large overall plot going through all the bands chapters, and subplots for each band. This is to keep the story from being repetitive and so we can see more interaction between groups. 
> 
> I know this may stop some of you from continuing to read this story which is okay. I'm not offended. Thanks for reading this far. 
> 
> I also want to note that you do not have to go back and read each band's part 1 chapter if you do not want to. You should still be able to follow the story if you have a basic grasp of the band members. Everything that may be brought into the plot from each part 1 should be explained as we go.
> 
> Anyway, for those of you that decide to continue to read thank you, and I hope you stick with me through this crazy story!

Yoongi loves this time of day. It’s just before dawn, there is no sound outside other than the crickets chirping and the sound of the earliest birds rising. There isn’t a sound inside the cabin other than the softs snores of his pack mates.

Normally Yoongi stays up late doing his projects, but after the funeral yesterday he had been exhausted like everyone else and curled up shortly after they got home.

So, he decided to wake up earlier than usual to work on his latest project. This one isn’t a music one, so his laptop and notebook are put away. This time he works on completing the bookshelf Jin had requested.

He is kneeled in the backyard with a flashlight, the just starting to rise sun, and the porch light being his only lights.

For the past couple of years they have worked together to make the little shack they have been living in a little better bit by bit. Jin was able to get a job working at a bakery in town, and Yoongi himself has got gotten a job not too long ago delivering newspapers by bike for the town as well. This way they can spend the money to make the improvements to their home, buy little extra things for their pack and some newer clothes without depending on Bang PD for it.

Even after years of living in the shack provided by Bang PD they hate depending on him. They do as much as they can on their own, so as soon as their school lessons, and training to be idols are over they work on the other things. For Yoongi and Jin that’s going into town for work. Hoseok, and Namjoon stay behind to take care of the younger members. Taehyung, Jimin, and Jungkook help keep the house clean doing little chores.

Jin, Yoongi and Hoseok always make the meals for once Namjoon stepped into the kitchen and almost caused a house fire. Taehyung broke three cups when he tried, so that is a big no. Then, Jungkook and Jimin are in training still, until they are finished Jin refuses to let them cook a meal on their own.

They are also take care of their own medical needs. Hoseok and Jin take care of all the virus that come through the house, make sure that everyone is okay during their heats or ruts, and treat any injuries. They fortunately are immune to human diseases make vaccinations not a requirement, but Yoongi fears for the day when one of them gets too sick, or too injured and they will be forced again to face doctors.

The idea sends chills down his spine even now years later, but the scars on his body, the scars on his packmates bodies, and the mental health issues many of them have now thanks to the trauma are daily reminders of what had happened to them.

“Yoongi? What are you doing?” the soft voice from the entrance of the house makes Yoongi look up to see Jimin wrapped in a blanket standing on the porch steps with boots, and just his pajamas on.

“Finishing the bookshelf. What are you doing out of bed, and in just your pajamas? It’s cold out here Jimin,” Yoongi scolds the omega feeling protective as Jimin ignores him and just walks over to him letting the cold January air attack him.

“I’m hot, and I couldn’t sleep. My stomach hurts,” Jimin pouts coming over to rest his head on Yoongi’s shoulder.

Reaching out Yoongi puts a hand to Jimin’s forehead to find that he is radiating heat. Leaning closer he sniffs Jimin’s scent gland making the younger scrunch up his nose, but Yoongi can smell it. The hints of heat.

“The stress from yesterday must have brought your heat on a little earlier than what we planned. Come on, let’s get you back inside. Who were you sleeping with last night?” Yoongi asks as he grabs Jimin’s hand leading him back indoors, but not before covering the bookshelf with the tarp once again.

“TaeTae, I didn’t wake him when I got up,” Jimin is quick to assure Yoongi as they step back inside.

Yoongi nods helping Jimin pull his boots off before guiding Jimin to the couch.

He heads to the kitchen grabbing the pain killers, an ice pack, and starting some water to boil for the tea. He heads back to the couch to find Jimin pouting clutching one of the pillows tightly in his arms.

“Here take this, and then lie down. I’m going to put this ice pack on your stomach,” Yoongi orders.

“You know you’re not as nice as Jinnie,” Jimin whines making the alpha roll his eyes.

“If you wanted Jinnie, you should have woken him up,” Yoongi replies.

“I didn’t mean it that way. I just meant that Jinnie gives me more cuddles and stuff. I didn’t want to disturb his sleep, and plus you were already awake. I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings or…” Jimin starts to babble tears filling his eyes.

“Whoa kid, I didn’t mean anything either, you’re good. I was just teasing. Ah I know better than to tease an omega in heat, you’re always so emotional,” Yoongi sighs kneeling down to wipe Jimin’s tears away with his hand knowing that the extra little comfort will help relax Jimin.

“You alphas are always moody during your ruts too,” Jimin argues sticking his tongue out at Yoongi making him chuckle.

“Hard to believe you’re thirteen,” he heads to the kitchen then grabbing the water and quietly making the tea.

He hands it to Jimin whom sips it already knowing exactly what it is.

It’s a tea to help ease the symptoms of his heat, and will make him sleepy, so he’ll hopefully be able to sleep through the worst of it.

Yoongi settles down beside him as Jimin drinks his tea, smiling as Jimin slumps against him the cup softly hitting the floors as he starts to drift to sleep. The tea always does the trick.

Lifting Jimin up carefully he carries the omega back into the bedroom. Instead of putting him in bed with Taehyung again, he lies the omega down on the queen size bed in the middle of the room sliding him carefully over Namjoon, so he’s resting between Jin and Namjoon. He needs the scent of an alpha that has been through rut to help him relax, and the extra calming scent of the head omega surrounding him helps as well.

He can’t help but smile when Jin instinctively wraps his arms around Jimin even in his sleep.

“That was nice of you,” Hoseok comments as he climbs down from his bed bumping Yoongi’s shoulder as he walks past heading to the bathroom.

“I am capable of being nice you know,” Yoongi grumbles following Hoseok to the bathroom and leaning against the door as he watches Hoseok pee.

“I know you are, but normally it’s under the cover of darkness or you never look at us when you do it. I even saw you kiss the top of Jimin’s head before you put him down. Now granted we all are a little protective over our Jimin, so I guess I can’t give you too hard of a time,” Hoseok teases as he finishes up and washes his hands.

“Ugh it’s too early for your teasing Hoseok,” Yoongi whines, but can’t help to grin when the beta bumps his shoulder as he heads out the door.

Rolling his eyes Yoongi chases after him tickling his sides making Hoseok turn around smacking Yoongi playfully before initiating his own tickle attack ending with landing on the couch Hoseok on top of Yoongi as they battle each other. Laughter filling the cabin.

“Ey, keep your flirting down. Our maknaes are still sleeping. Plus, couldn’t you both being making yourselves useful by starting breakfast, but no you make me do it. Poor Jin has to make breakfast every morning no matter who wakes up first,” Jin grumbles as he heads to the bathroom to get ready for the morning before going to the kitchen.

“Like nobody hears you sucking and Namjoon eating each other’s faces on the back porch late at night when you think everyone is asleep. Plus, we’re not flirting, we’re…we’re, doing something else that is none of your business,” Yoongi tries defending them, but his brain short circuits with a come back with it being just too early for this.

“Where’s our great leader? You said just our babies are sleeping, so where is he?” Hobi asks sitting up, but not before pinching Yoongi’s hip.

“Holding Jimin. Poor kid’s fever is rising. We’re hoping Namjoon holding him for awhile will help, it looks like this one is going to be as ugly as the last one,” Jin sighs hating how Jimin’s heat are awful with his first one having left Jimin bedridden the entire week.

“I guess they were right then, Jimin is going to have a high fertility rate,” Yoongi sighs as he sits up knowing that the worse a heat’s symptoms are for an omega the higher their fertility rate is.

“I hate that they are. Those bastards. I in part wish we could take him in to see a Magicae doctor to get him on some medication that will help manage his heats, I’ve mentioned it to Joonie, but it’s scary. Plus, I don’t think we could get Jimin into the office, he would fight it tooth and nail, not to mention the anxiety attacks. I’m really not sure I could go into a doctor’s office again,” Jin admits with a sigh as he starts up the stove and cracks some eggs onto a pan.

“I don’t think any of us could. It scares me to think what would happen should you or Jimin ever get pregnant. I mean neither you nor I know how to handle a pregnancy, Jinnie,” Hoseok whispers making Jin still for a second at the stove.

“I-I know, it scares me too. Especially with there being no such thing as Magicae birth control yet. We’ll get there when it passes though. I mean I’m only sixteen, and Namjoon is fourteen. We’re not even thinking about sex right now, I mean we are, but not like doing it,” Jin babbles as Hoseok and Yoongi both raise their eyebrows at him snickering. They’re going through puberty they’re all thinking about sex.

“As I was saying. Um…Jimin is just thirteen, he just went through his first heat back in October. We don’t need to worry about pregnancy yet. Plus, we all share a bedroom, so like I know we shower together, but I’m not losing my virginity in front of you weirdos,” Jin snaps with a grumble as he turns back to the stove making Yoongi and Hoseok snicker.

Jungkook then comes stumbling out of the bedroom hair sticking up at all ends, says nothing as he pads into the bathroom almost hitting the door before slamming it shut.

“Okay, he’s eleven. Why is he so moody? Like come on you haven’t even hit puberty yet kid,” Yoongi yells at the bathroom door making Hoseok and Jin both snort.

“SHHHHH!!!!! Jiminie is sleeping you weirdos,” Taehyung scolds them from the bedroom door before going back in closing it behind him softly.

“Were we just scolded by a thirteen-year-old??” Hoseok asks looking over his shoulder at the bedroom door.

“He has a point even though his shushing was a little loud, we need to keep it down for Jimin to sleep. Has anyone heard from the other packs about yesterday?” Jin asks.

“Nothing really, I did get a text from Key that Taemin is doing okay, Chanyeol, also reassured me that Kai was okay in the beta group chat,” Hoseok replies getting up to set the table.

“That’s a reassurance at least…wait did you say beta group chat?” Jin asks pausing in his step to turn to look at Hoseok.

“Yeah, we formed it shortly after the leaders signed our packs into the alliance. It’s nice to lean on other betas for support especially considering most packs have only one or two,” Hoseok shrugs.

“There’s an alpha one too, and I think a leader one as well,” Yoongi adds in.

“What the heck is there an omega one? Was I not invited?” Jin asks in a panic wondering if he was excluded for some reason only to pick up his phone and find that he was indeed invited to join a group chat the seems to have all of the omegas in it from the five packs.

“You got an invite, didn’t you?” Yoongi asks smirking as he gets up from the couch to head back outside to continue working on the bookshelf.

“I hate you all,” Jin grumbles putting his phone back down as he continues to finish breakfast.

In the bathroom, Jungkook sits on the shower floor his legs drawn up to his chest, and tears running down his cheeks as the water cascades down his back.

He covers his mouth with his hand stiffening his sobs. Alphas are supposed to be strong and not break down, yet he sobs his shoulders trembling with the force.

Yesterday had been terrifying to watch Magicae be attacked by humans for no other reason than the fact they were Magicae made him feel sick. Those Magicae were his friends, they were his pack mates not some monsters to be beaten down.

The image of the outraged humans attacking them, attacking innocent Jimin, a shocked sobbing Taemin clutching Jimin’s body close, and a clearly terrified, but determined Kai standing in front of them ready to take all the blows to protect the omegas made Jungkook feel sick.

Those angry faces blurring to the other humans, those humans in white coats, and blue scrubs. Those sick doctors that Jungkook can remember dragging a kicking and screaming Jin away from Namjoon only to return quiet and with bandages. He can remember Namjoon standing up to the doctors when they tried to take little Jimin, he can remember Namjoon being beaten till he was unconscious on the floor, and Jimin’s screams for his Joonie ringing in his ears. He can remember the feeling of Taehyung’s nails digging into his skin when they pulled Taehyung off of him, and how Yoongi actually tackled one of them in his wolf form only for his, at the time, small black wolf be chucked with ease at the wall only to fall limply to the floor. He won’t forget how he never fought back when they came to get him, he knew if he did it would only encourage his hyungs to stand up to them and get hurt. So, he went quietly…

The things they did to him. His hand goes down to the scars on his legs, the ones on his back from where they had cut at his back to examine the structure of his back muscles that made his wings function. He has scars everywhere just like the rest of his pack. A constant reminder of the hate of humanity, and how humans want to destroy what they don’t understand.

He knows all humans aren’t like this he has seen it in Bang PD, and Nara, they are nice to them and are helping them to become musicians, or as they call it “idols”.

He just silently hopes that the humans they perform in front of, the fans will be nice and not want to hurt them.

He cries in fear from his past, and for what his future may hold.

Slowly his sobs calm down and turns the shower off after being sure that his face his no longer red from his tears. He steps out drying off quickly before going out of the bathroom naked heading back to the bedroom for his clothes.

“You okay, Kookie?” Jin calls from the kitchen.

“Yeah, hyung,” Jungkook assures him not wanting to talk about his tears, and fears with anyone let alone Jin. He has enough on his mind as it is.

Opening the bedroom door he hurries over to his drawers of the dresser and quickly dresses.

“Jungkook, could you lay with Jimin for a little while? I need to use the bathroom and take a shower,” Namjoon asks hopefully.

“Why can’t I just lie with him?” Taehyung pouts cuddling closer to Jimin whom is awake but stays cuddled close to Namjoon.

“He needs an alpha’s scent. Jungkook’s won’t be as strong as mine, but it will help,” Namjoon says looking pleadingly at Jungkook.

“Sure,” Jungkook shrugs.

Namjoon slips out of the bed untangling Jimin’s hold on him as he hurriedly slips into the bathroom.

Jungkook lies down on the bed in Namjoon’s spot ignoring Taehyung glaring at him as he holds on to Jimin.

Jimin snuggles close to Jungkook as soon as his head hits the pillow. His nose tickling his neck as he scents him before resting his head on his shoulder.

“He’s really warm,” Jungkook whispers running a hand through Jimin’s hair.

“That’s his heat, it’s why it’s called a heat. They run a fever during it. I also am rubbing his tummy for him, because his stomach his cramping and the touch helps with that,” Taehyung replies kissing Jimin’s head protectively.

“Oh…I know that, I remember from Jimin’s first heat, and Jin’s heats,” Jungkook argues sticking his tongue out at Taehyung.

The three of them stay curled up like that with Jimin eventually falling asleep, and Taehyung falling not too far behind with nose buried in Jimin’s hair.

Jungkook stays awake though. Normally he can’t smell Jimin, or any of the others since he hasn’t gone through his rut yet but lying here with Jimin during his heat he can small a little bit of Jimin’s scent and it smells delicious. He smells like a fresh spring day with the sweet smell of vanilla in the air. It’s amazing.

He’s never been near Jin during his heat and can’t help but wonder if he smells this good to during his. Is that why alphas love being near omegas when they are in heat, because of how good they smell?

Jungkook’s thoughts are interrupted by Namjoon rejoining them, sending Jungkook back out to help with breakfast.

By the time Jungkook gets back out to the kitchen area breakfast is made and the table set. They all settle down around the table ready to dig into the breakfast Jin had made.

“Jin! Hobi!” Namjoon calls from the bedroom making Jin’s heart sink to his stomach as he races into the bedroom almost knocking over his chair as he pushes it back, Hoseok is right behind him.

In the bedroom they find Namjoon holding Jimin whom is throwing up over the side of the bed.

“Shit, hold on Jimin. Hoseok, go get the shower running, he’s too warm. We need to get him cooled down,” Jin orders sending Hoseok racing back out of the room.

Jin holds back Jimin’s hair as the vomit hits the floor and gets on Jimin’s pajama bottoms.

Jimin’s stomach slowly stops rebelling against him to be replaced with his soft sobs as he trembles with exhaustion. In a span of just hours, he has gone from feeling a little ill, to feeling absolutely horrible.

“Shh, it’s okay Jiminie. It’s okay, we’ve got you. Namjoon, could you clean the bedroom? I’m going to have me and Hoseok help Jimin with his bath,” Jin suggests as he has Jimin wrap his arms around his neck then his legs around his waist as he gives Jimin a piggy back ride to the bathroom while Namjoon heads off to get the cleaning supplies.

“Do you need us to do anything, Jin?” Taehyung asks worried over his best friend whom has his head resting limply into the crook of Jin’s neck.

“After you are done eating clean up, then get ready for the day. I don’t think any of our having lessons today, Jiminie is too sick, and will need all of our help,” Jin orders as he carries Jimin into the bathroom.

It’s small for three people to be in, but they make it work with Hoseok taking Jimin from Jin’s back and sitting him down onto the lid of the toilet.

Closing the door Jin helps Hoseok strip Jimin of his pajamas that are soaked with vomit and the seat of his pants being damp from his natural lubricants. Hoseok picks him up placing him in the bathroom that Hoseok had drawn.

Jimin clings to him crying that it’s too cold, squirming and fighting to get back out.

“Hey shh…I know it’s cool, but we need to get your fever down. Shh…just relax, Jinnie, and I’ve got you. We’re right here,” Hoseok tries reassuring Jimin rubbing his bare back gently as he eases him down into the cool water.

Jimin keeps fighting through whimpering that he doesn’t want to, that it’s too cold, and his cries turning into sobs.

They need to get him in the bath, but they also don’t want to scare him any more he’s already almost borderline having an anxiety attack.

“I’ve got an idea,” Hoseok stops fighting to get Jimin into the tub and instead pulls him close to him as he eases himself into the tub too still dressed.

Jimin continues to fight in Hoseok’s arms for a moment before slowly relaxing against the beta going limp in his arms.

“Thank goodness. I’m going to go get you both a change of clothes and other things we’ll need. Call if you guys need anything,” Jin tells Hoseok before slipping out of the bathroom leaving the door cracked so sound will carry should they need anything.

Jimin curls into Hoseok for warmth shielding himself from the cool bath water.

Hoseok says nothing instead taking to splashing water up over Jimin’s head and upper body.

“I’m sorry for fighting you,” Jimin whispers softly.

“It’s okay, you were feverish and scared. You have nothing to apologize for,” Hoseok assures him running a hand gently through Jimin’s wet hair.

“I hate my heats. I know it’s only my second one, but this sucks. How will I be able to perform as an idol if my heats are like this?” Jimin whispers sitting up and drawing his legs close to his chest.

“We’ll figure it out, don’t worry Jimin. Our pack can get through anything,” the beta teases tickling Jimin’s sides making him laugh squirming in the water to get away from Hoseok.

As the water cools even more and Jimin’s fever goes down, Hoseok feels it is safe to get out.

He slides out first then helps Jimin whom trembles his body feeling so weak that his legs fight to support him.

Hoseok dries Jimin off before calling for Jin whom slips in with a new set of clothes for them both.

Hobi steps into the bath again letting the water out and closing the curtain as he gets changed into some dry clothes.

Jin helps Jimin get dressed reminding him to put a special pad designed for Magicae in heat.

“I hate these. Do humans have to use these too?” Jimin whines as he puts in into his underwear as Jin instructs him.

“Yes, I hear the woman do. Only they bleed,” Jin replies making Jimin squeak.

Once Jimin is dressed again in a pair of Yoongi’s sweatpants, and Jungkook’s hoodies they head out with Jin keeping a gentle hand on his back.

“You’re on the couch so we can keep an eye on you,” Jin orders having Jimin lie down on the couch draping several blankets over him.

“Why are your heats not this bad?” Jimin whines to the only other omega in the house.

“Because, you have been gifted with higher fertility my sweet Jiminie,” Jin replies as he places the ice pack in the bundle of Jimin’s blankets so it’s resting on his belly helping ease the cramps.

“Is there anything that helps make it stop?” Jimin complains.

“Um…well it doesn’t make it stop, but it does help it, but you’re far too young for that,” Jin quickly answers his cheeks flushing red.

“Have you done it?” Jimin asks not understanding what it is making Yoongi snort and stifle his laughter.

“No, oh my goodness. Jimin, why are you so innocent sometimes?” Jin sighs shaking his head.

“Wait is there any age requirement for it. Is it some weird medicine?” Jungkook asks his interest peeked now too.

“Guys no, we’re all too young for it, because it’s sex. It is sex, and no I have not had it yet, because I’m too young and so are every single one of you. I even see one of you kissing someone I’ll have to beat your butts,” Jin rants raising his voice as he makes eye contact with each of the maknae in particular.

“Oh….I feel stupid,” Jimin whispers with a giggle.

“Ew, who wants to do that? I mean naked wrestling and dirty bed sheets with all that stuff you omegas leak from your butts and stuff. Ew, plus it could result in babies yuck,” Jungkook says scrunching his nose up in disgust.

“I’m so happy you’re eleven,” Hoseok laughs patting Jungkook’s head as he goes by.

“Don’t worry kid, go through your first rut. Your thoughts on sex will change. Then when you reach about Jin hyung’s age, you’ll start to want to do it. Won’t he hyung?” Yoongi calls to Jin which ends with a pillow flying at his head.

The rest of the week is spent making sure Jimin gets through his heat okay, which thankfully does get better as the week goes on, and before they know it they’re thrown right back into school, and training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can probably tell this was more of a filler chapter. I want to have some chapters that just peek into the lives of each group before idol life.  
It is a struggle to because I can't really do too much romance yet, for they are all still really young for some of the groups, and I am not comfortable with writing much romance between kids that are barely fifteen or over.
> 
> So, more romance will come once they hit their late teens, and twenties. Till then it will be just kissing or hints of there being a bond between people I would like to see together.
> 
> I also always want to ask what you guys would like to see in this story?  
The chapters are interlinking so you can have more interaction between all of the groups, so if you would like to see a certain person interact with another from another band, or something else let me know. I will try to include it!
> 
> Thank for reading and let me know your thoughts!


End file.
